Just Us
by Blueberrymilkshake
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang astronot pertama Korea yang bekerja di NASA, sangat menyukai kehidupan sendirinya. Terbilang sudah 17 tahun sejak ia berada di NASA ia tak pernah berhubungan serius dengan wanita. Dia sangat mencintai kehidupan bujangannya, dan bersumpah tidak menikah seumur hidupnya, namun apa yang ia lakukan ketika mendapat surat kaleng ia memiliki anak? Mpreg Yunjae chap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

ff ini aku terinspirasi dari novel harlequin. Lupa pengarangnya. Hanya saja beda kok sama novelnya. Aku cuma mengambil temanya aja yaitu tokoh utama pria memiliki anak yang sudah dewasa tanpa mengetahuinya. Di novel sang tokoh utama wanita bukanlah ibu kandung dari sang anak, tapi bibinya. Disini aku buat ummanya kandung yah Jae umma, soalnya agak gimana gtu kalau buat anak nya babeh Yunho dengan wanita meski dia hanya OC. Agak bertentangan dengan hati karena kecintaan ku pada Yunjae. Tokoh utama di novel dari segi pekerjaan berbeda juga dengan yang aku buat. Tokoh utamanya bekerja sebagai angkatan laut Amerika untuk tokoh pria dan tokoh wanitanya seorang pelukis. Untuk pekerjaan karakter novel yang di ff ini dipegang Jae umma disini aku pertahankan yah sedang Yunho aku jadikan astronot pertama dari Korea. Tapi ff ini YAOI bukan GS or gender bender. Aku ga bisa buat itu untuk karakter Jae umma. Katakanlah otakku ini bener-bener ga bisa mengimajinasikannya. Kalau nyoba baca ff GS, yang aku pikirin BUKAN YUNJAE tapi tokoh khayalan yang biasa ku baca lewat buku novel karena otakku ini ga mau di tipu dengan gender Jae umma yang sebenarnya walau sudah mensuggestinya( aku aslinya ga bsa baca GS makanya kudu suggesti dulu bru bisa). Ff ini baru yah, tapi udah sampai chapter 3. Belum di publish kecuali di baca sama teman-teman di group bbm Yadongers. Sebenarnya ini ff ultahnya Nicky So Sweet aka Gexnicky. Happy reading guys

Title: Just You

Genre: drama romance/ boys love/ yaoi, mpreg

Rated: M

Cast: dbsk yunjaeyoosumin

Pairing: yunjae

**CHAPTER 1**

**Anak Kandung Yang Tidak di ketahui**

Seorang Jung Yunho 17 tahun lalu terpilih dari 100 orang pelamar sebagai astronot berkebangsaan Korea pertama yang bertugas di NASA. Di usia muda 21 tahun kala itu sudah mendapatkan prestasi sedemikian hebat dan hal ini pulalah membuatnya di bebaskan dari wajib militer di Negara-nya sebab di anggap telah mengharumkan nama bangsa. Apa sungguh lucu kalau saat ini tengah mengintai atau lebih tepat mengamati rumah yang di duga pemilik surat berisi ancaman yang tengah ada di tangan kanannya dan bermaksud menekan sang pemilik rumah agar tak mengirimi surat tak berguna ini lagi!

Sudah hampir 30 menit Yunho memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di tepi jalan, tak jauh dari sebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan Chungnam. Hei… itu memang benar hanya sebuah rumah yang paling sederhana kawan! Kalau di bandingkan dengan rumah-rumah yang berada di sebelah kanan kirinya, memang paling sederhana walau bertingkat dua. Bisa ia tebak, rumah itu hanya terdiri dari satu kamar diatas, ruang tamu, satu buah kamar di bawah, ruang dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan keluarga dan mungkin sebuah gudang. Sebenarnya, kalau mengikuti emosi yang dipunyainya dan tidak mengindahkan keramah-tamahan, ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu dan memberi peringatan keras pada orang yang mengirimi surat yang ada di tangannya ini, namun entah kenapa ia masih saja berpikir apakah wanita yang mengirimi surat itu pantas untuk di hardik atau di maki?

Aahh...Tentu saja jawaban itu sebenarnya tak lucu. Sudah hampir terhitung sebulan sejak kedatangannya di Korea untuk cuti yang di ambilnya selama 3 bulan untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tua dan yeodongsang, 17 tahun ia tinggal di Amerika dan sejak bisnis di pegang Ji Hye orang tuanya jarang ke negara Paman Sam. Mau tak mau ia pun pulang, tetapi sekembali ke Negara tempat kelahirannya ini, malah direpotkan dengan mendapat surat kaleng berisikan ancaman bahwa selama ini dia Jung Yunho telah memiliki anak yang tidak pernah diketahui. Awalnya Yunho tidak memperdulikan surat kaleng aneh itu, ia berpikir bahwa itu hanya perbuatan orang iseng yang ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya atau tentu saja memeras untuk mendapat uang. Bukankah banyak sesaeng fans artis yang melakukan hal gila demi idolanya? Oke mungkin ini terdengar cukup menyombongkan diri berpikir bahwa ia se-terkenal tidak kalah dengan artis papan atas Korea yang mempunyai fans yang freak sekali. Akan tetapi kalau orang menonton televisi dimana Jung Yunho sering muncul hampir di seluruh stasiun terbesar di Korea dan di bicarakan oleh wanita-wanita di luar sana maka ini tidak terlalu sombong bukan?

Betul sekali kalau kalian berpikir bahwa hampir semua stasiun televisi mengundang di acara mereka sejak Yunho menginjakkan kaki di Korea setelah lama di Negri Paman Sam, pria itu pun selalu menjadi headline di beberapa media surat kabar dimana beberapa orang penting kenegaraan mengundang dirinya dan meminta memberi penyuluhan pada penerus bangsa untuk pengembangan teknologi di Negara Korea. Tidak perlu waktu lama ia menjadi sangat popular, sebab untuk wajah yang tampan bak selebriti Korea pada umumnya, kulit coklat yang terkesan sexy kala berkeringat, bibir tebal bagian bawah dan tipis di atas dengan lekuk garis sempurna, tubuh tinggi atletis, bukankah banyak orang yang berlomba ingin menjadi istrinya! Akan tetapi, kenapa Yunho mulai menanggapi surat kaleng itu setelah ia mendapatkan surat kelimanya? Semua di sebabkan isi surat membuat pria tampan itu tertarik dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah wanita yang mengiriminya surat-surat tak berguna! Sungguh hal ini sangat mengganggunya sebab di surat kelima, wanita itu seakan menantang untuk mencari kebenaran langsung.

Tetapi, kenapa ia berpikir bahwa surat kaleng ini yang menulis wanita dan bukan pria? Pertama tentu saja dari tulisan tangannya, bahasa dengan emosi meledak-ledak, kertas surat yang beraroma citrus dimana tak mungkin seorang pria mengancam memakai surat dengan beraroma seperti ini. Bagi Yunho tulisan tangan sangat mencerminkan kepribadian yang menulis! Terdapat ambisi dan karakteristik wanita di dalam tulisan tangan tersebut, membuat ia menyakini bahwa orang ini sangat membutuhkan uang. Hal kedua yang membuat ia sangat yakin sekarang. bahwa penulis surat adalah wanita terlihat dari halaman atau perkarangan kecil yang sangat asri dan teduh di depan matanya ini. Hal inilah yang membuat ia tak beranjak dari dalam Audi-nya dan berpikir apakah keputusan kedatangan jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke Chungnam untuk menakuti sedikit pemilik rumah bercat putih bernomor 17 tentang pasal-pasal yang berisikan pencemaran nama baik tersebut ataukah pulang saja! Kalau ia amati pada halaman rumah kecil yang begitu asri dan teduh berada tak jauh dari tempat menepikan mobilnya ini, pemilik rumah itu sangat feminine, sekaligus kuat perkasa seperti lelaki dengan kepribadian rumit juga cukup cerdas, type wanita yang cocok mendampingi pria kebanyakan dan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang telah ia analisa sebelumnya lewat surat-surat selama ini. Surat-surat yang di berikan padanya yang kurang lebih berisi ancaman, dan terkesan kasar. Membuat ia ragu apakah ini benar-benar wanita yang sama! Lagipula, lewat rumah yang sederhana ini yang secara di tilik dari pribadi ibu rumah tangga, tidak sama dengan pribadi pengirim surat yang semua isi surat itu berhasil membuat Jung Yunho resah dan penasaran. Sial.. Kalau memang benar bahwa orang itu mempunyai anak dan bersikeras bahwa itu darah daging Yunho, ia akan melakukan test DNA! Hei Jung, jangan kau lupakan ciri fisik dan hubungan batin antara anak dan orang tua biasanya sangat kuat. Akankah kau akan menyangkal hal ini juga Jung? Lalu apa yang ia lakukan kalau surat ini semua benar!

Yunho menghela nafas untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang bertalu, kenapa ia menjadi takut kalau semua kenyataan ini benar? Entah kenapa ini seakan Yunho mengikuti ritme sang pengancam? Sangat berbeda ketika ia memutuskan pergi dari apartemennya. Bukankah ia sudah mantap untuk melihat kebenaran dan benar-benar memastikan segalanya bukan! Apa yang ia takuti? Bukankah Yunho sangat ingat siapa-siapa saja yang pernah tidur dengannya, jadi ia harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya apakah semua itu benar. Sambil menghirup udara panjang, akhirnya Yunho pun memutuskan untuk masuk kekediaman wanita itu. Dia menurunkan rem tangan mobil dan mulai mengemudikan mobil mewah yang baru ia beli dua minggu ini untuk memasuki halaman rumah dan memakirkan di samping rumah sederhana tersebut. Sungguh terlihat kontras ketika mobil mewahnya terparkir. Yunho bergegas menuju teras dan begitu berdiri di pintu rumah tangannya terulur menekan tombol bel berwarna putih sekali, dua kali, hingga ketiga kalinya dengan jeda kurang lebih 3 menit dengan menekan tombol tiga kali tiap sekali menekan. Apakah rumah ini ada penghuninya? Sebab sudah menekan tombol bel beberapa kali belum juga terbuka? Seharusnya jarak antara ruang depan dengan yang lainnya tidak sejauh itu, hanya untuk rumah yang tidak besar seperti ini! Yunho menekan tombol kembali sebanyak tiga tekanan dan sekarang terdengarlah suara teriakan sayup-sayup dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya teriakan itu meminta agar bersabar. Yunho segera membelakangi pintu rumah itu dan menghembuskan nafasnya untuk mengendalikan rasa ketidaksabaran-nya. Tak lama, terdengar bunyi anak kunci di putar, pintu pun terbuka. Sepertinya pintu sudah terbuka, bertemu dengan wanita itu ini merupakan sebuah pertunjukkan yang manis. Bersiap saja huh!

_"Mianhae_ kalau anda menunggu sangat lama Tuan..." Ucap seseorang yang tengah membuka pintu untuknya dengan tersenyum indah memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya namun keindahan itu tidaklah bertahan lama sebab bibir merah yang tengah melengkung sempurna kepadanya langsung berubah mengatup dengan ekspresi orang tengah terkejut, terlihat dari kedua mata yang membelalak dan tubuh tak bergerak. Yeah, orang itu telah berdiri diam ketika ia membalikkan badan menghadap ke arah sang pembuka pintu.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendapati orang yang membuka pintu ini bukanlah apa yang sangat ia percayai pada awalnya, yakni seorang wanita! Hei ia masih bisa membedakan seorang pria ataupun wanita! Matanya masih awas walau ia sudah menginjak hampir kepala empat! Orang ini seorang pria dengan wajah rupawan yang pernah ia lihat. Kulit putih mulus eksotik khas milik orang Asia, dengan bibir merah merekah bak wanita mengundang siapa saja untuk melumatnya! Hell no, apakah ia sekarang tengah terhipnotis sampai ia berpikir sangat tidak logis untuk melumat bibir itu? Mungkin akan dilakukan kalau ia tak memandang jakun yang ada di leher walau tak begitu terlihat kalau tak memperhatikan dengan seksama, potongan rambut yang pendek dengan warna perpaduan merah dan coklat sekaligus, cocok sekali dengan penampilan musim panas sekarang ini, juga dada yang bidang. Walau ada sedikit perbedaan pada dada pria itu dengan yang dimilikinya, sedikit berisi dan montok seakan terlatih di sasana aerobik sungguh membuat iri. Yunho juga sangat ingin memiliki dada manly nan sexy itu selain perut six pack yang di banggakan dan wajah tampan manly-nya. Tapi di karenakan ada sedikit kelainan pada dada kirinya yang terlihat lebih besar dari sebelah kanan, ia terpaksa mengoperasi agar keduanya seimbang. Dokter dulu berkata, kalau tidak di lakukan operasi, maka bisa memicu penyakit kanker payudara yang biasanya di derita pada seorang wanita. Walau kasus lelaki yang terkena kanker payudara sangat sedikit dan kalau ada terjadi terbanyak pada waria tapi tetap saja membuat Yunho harus membuat keputusan itu. Tapi keindahan buatan dengan yang alami seperti milik pria cantik itu membuat ia penasaran juga. Dia sudah sering berhubungan dengan wanita tapi dada mereka kebanyakan hasil suntikan silikon atau meja operasi tak seperti... STOP Jung! Bukankah kau normal? Tapi sangat wajar, ia memang penasaran pada dada berotot seperti binaragawan, sangat keren? Ckckck...Ingat tujuan mu kemari Jung.

"J-J-Jung Yunho..."

Pria cantik itu mengucapkan nama Yunho dengan terbata namun sangat lirih terdengar. Suara halus nan indah yang keluar kembali dari pria cantik itu membuat ia kembali pada tujuan awal, dan menghentikan fantasinya yang tiba-tiba datang. Well, entah rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat pria cantik ini, walau tidak dengan wajah matang seperti ini, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu mengenal. Semakin berpikir Yunho tak dapat mengingat kapan dan dimana ia pernah bertemu. Apa kau berpikir bahwa ini sangat menggelikan disaat ia mengaku dapat mengenali semua_ yeoja_ yang pernah memberikan kenikmatan padanya tapi tak dapat mengenali pria cantik ini dengan cepat? Hei, ingatkanlah bahwa ia masih pria normal yang menyukai wanita! Tapi benarkah begitu? Melihat betapa indahnya pria cantik ini saja, ia jadi tak tega. Eh tunggu, tadi pria cantik ini meski terbata-bata menyebutkan namanya setelah terdiam membelalak terkejut melihat siapa dirinya. Orang ini berarti mengenalnya. Apakah yang mengirim surat ini istri pria cantik itu? Tapi tak ada cincin melingkar pada jari manis pria itu, berarti ia adalah seorang single. Akan tetapi surat itu benar mengarah pada alamat rumah ini, pria itu juga mengetahui namanya.

"Kau sepertinya mengenalku. Kalau begitu, dimana anakku."

Jae Joong tengah melukis di studionya yang kecil. Hanya berupa ruangan yang dahulu adalah gudang, tapi cukup membuat ia bisa membuat karya indah. Saat ini ia tengah berusaha menyelesaikan lukisan dengan keadaan kota yang di lihat dari apartemen yang tinggi, lengkap dengan manusia dalam tempo tiga hari kedepan. Lukisan itu permintaan seorang pengusaha yang sangat menyukai karya-karyanya semenjak ia bekerja menjadi pelukis. Memang ia belum di katakan sebagai profesional, sebab hingga sekarang belum pernah sekalipun pria cantik itu membuat pameran lukisan sendiri. Padahal lukisannya sendiri bisa dikatakan indah dan artistik, cukup untuk orang mengatakan bahwa ia seorang pelukis profesional! Namun sepertinya sebutan pelukis honorer lebih disukai oleh pria dengan paras tampan yang lebih ke arah geotminam tersebut ketimbang pelukis profesional.

Sebenarnya tak sedikit penikmat seni sebagai sponsor ada yang menginginkan dirinya membuat pameran lukisan sendiri, lalu kenapa Jae Joong tak melakukannya, padahal dengan menjadi pelukis profesional bukankah penghasilannya lebih besar? Semua disebabkan kehidupan pribadi Jae Joong yang tak ingin orang-orang mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi, kehidupan pelukis profesional tak jauh dari media. Terbukti dengan kawan se-pekerjaan Jae Joong yang kehidupannya sekarang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan media entah itu dari segi fashion, kehidupan asmaranya yang dimana terekspos kalau ia penyuka sesama jenis? Hell ya...Ini yang menjadi pertimbangan Jae Joong. Bagaimana tanggapan orang kalau mengetahui ia seorang male pregnant dan memiliki anak diluar nikah? Masyarakat Korea menerima gay saja tidaklah baik, bagaimana bila semua tahu ia seorang gay namun juga memiliki anak lahir dari perutnya tanpa ada pendamping hidup. Oh, demi apapun Jae Joong tak ingin Changmin putranya yang di lahirkan dengan susah payah itu merasa tak nyaman nanti kalau media berusaha untuk mencari tahu akan kehidupannya. Walau sangat kecil kemungkinan para awak media melakukan hal itu nantinya, tapi ia sudah paranoid dengan apa yang pernah terjadi pada kawannya tersebut.

Seorang Kim Jae Joong lulus dari SMU di usia 16 tahun. Dia mengandung Changmin belumlah genap di usia 16 tahunnya, putranya lahir dua minggu setelah ulang tahun ke 16 nya. Di usianya yang ke 15 ia berjuang untuk lulus sambil mengandung Changmin tanpa ada yang mengetahui kehamilannya. Bahkan orang yang merupakan appa dari Changmin sediri tak mengetahui hubungan semalam mereka membuahkan anak. Dia mengetahui mengandung Changmin setelah 5 bulan janin itu ada di perutnya. Saat dokter mengatakan bahwa ia seorang male pregnant, cukup membuat shock sehingga ia tidak menceritakan ke siapapun sampai di hari melahirkan. Kalau di pikir, saat itu adalah hari dan tahun tersulit untuknya. Mengandung, melahirkan, dan membesarkan Changmin, bukankah itu sangat tidak mudah untuk seorang anak laki-laki seumurnya! Menjadi _single parents?_

Sudah dikatakan tadi bukan kalau sang appa dari Changmin tak mengetahui perihal ia telah mengandung. Pria yang telah membuatnya memiliki Changmin di usia muda itu berada di Amerika, bekerja sebagai astronot satu-satunya yang terpilih dari Korea. Hingga saat ini Changmin berusia 17 pria itu tak pernah pulang ke Korea. Setidaknya, kalau pria itu memang menjejakkan kaki ke Korea, pasti ia mengetahui mengingat Jung Yunho pria itu tak kalah terkenalnya dengan selebritis Korea. Lalu apakah pria cantik ini mengetahui kalau dalam satu bulan ini pria bernama Jung Yunho itu telah menjejakkan kakinya ke Korea? Jawabannya tentu saja ia tahu lewat berita koran pagi, hanya saja ia tak ingin pria itu tahu atau keinginan memberi tahu juga tak ada. Jae Joong sangatlah sadar bahwa pria itu Jung Yunho berhak tahu akan keberadaan anaknya tapi Jae Joong tak mau. Yunho pasti tidak akan percaya sebab pria itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar ketika melakukan hal itu dan terlebih seorang Yunho pria yang tidak menyukai sesama jenis atau seorang hetero. Setidaknya itu yang di katakan oleh Yoochun sepupunya ketika ia bercerita siapa appa_ dari Changmin. _Walau Changmin anaknya pernah berkata ingin tahu siapa_ appa-nya!_

Cukup sekarang kehidupannya ia curahkan untuk pekerjaan sebagai pelukis, dan mengurusi keperluan Changmin yang tidak ia bahagia meski kehidupan mereka seperti ini, jauh dari kata mewah. Walau tahun-tahun lalu kehidupannya sangat sulit ia tak ingin membebankan kepada Jung Yunho, yang tentu telah diketahui ada di Korea sekarang. Terkadang kalau ia mengunjungi eomma-nya di panti sosial, walau wanita itu tetap selalu ketus kalau ia berkunjung Jae Joong sudah bahagia. Setidaknya sang eomma mau berbicara padanya. Tidak seperti patung bila tahun-tahun terdahulu ia menemui sang eomma.

Ketika Jae Joong tengah fokus mengerjakan lukisan di dalam studio, suara bel berbunyi masuk ke gendang telinganya. Jae Joong mendengar bunyi bel setelah bel tersebut bunyi untuk kedua kali. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas ia menoleh ke samping kiri melihat ke jam dinding yang ada distudionya, pukul tiga sore Changmin masih belum pulang. Putranya itu mengikuti ekstra kurikuler Basket di sekolah, akan pulang ke rumah mungkin kurang lebih satu jam kedepan mengingat seminggu lagi ada perlombaan final kejuaraan Basket antar sekolah di daerah Chungnam. Pemenang akan berangkat ke kejuaraan nasional di Seoul dan berpotensi sebagai tim basket nasional. Jadi, bisa di katakan tamu ini bukan Changmin putranya. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk beranjak dari sesi melukisnya ini! Apalagi tiga hari lagi ia harus mengirim ke sang pembeli. Ada tiga lukisan yang harus di kirimnya dan yang tengah di kerjakan ini merupakan lukisan yang terakhir. Dengan enggan Jae Joong meletakkan kuas cat di meja kecil di sebelah papan lukisnya, kemudian keluar dari studionya menuju ke dapur untuk sekedar mencuci tangan, membersihkan cat yang menempel di telapak tangannya. Tidak mungkin bukan, ia keluar dengan keadaan tangan yang mengerikan alias penuh dengan bercak-bercak cat seperti ini? Beruntung cat nya mudah di bersihkan, meski tidak semua hilang. Di sambarnya lap tangan berwarna merah dengan corak gambar Hello Kitty yang memang tergantung di dinding dekat washtaffel tersebut untuk mengeringkan tangan dan sedikit bekas cat. Saat itu terdengar kembali bunyian yang ketiga. Jae Joong mendecakkan lidah tanda kesal.

"Haish...Apa orang ini sangat tidak sabaran?" Tamu itu membunyikan bel tiga kali tiap tiga menit. Dan ini bunyian yang ketiga. Tentu saja ia merasa kesal. Tamu yang bertandang kerumahnya tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kim Jae Joong, tentu saja tak seperti ini sebelumnya huh! Apa kau lupa kalau Changmin lah biasanya yang membuka pintu dan semua itu tetangga yang sengaja bertandang hanya sekedar berbagi dari hasil tani untuk mu dan Changmin. Semua melakukan itu tentu ingin menjadikan anak gadis mereka menantumu! Ingat juga Changmin itu tampan, gen yang begitu kental menurun dari appa kandungnya Jung Yunho dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terkesan dingin dari almarhum appa mu tentu saja perpaduan sempurna ini sangat di gilai gadis-gadis muda Chungnam-do. Tentulah mereka akan sabar kalau pintu rumah mu belum terbuka!

"Yaaa, tunggulah sebentar! Teriak Jae Joong lumayan sangat keras sambil ia berjalan menuju lorong pendek yang menghubungkan dengan ruang tamu. Meski ia sudah berteriak tamu itu masih saja membunyikan bel. Oke,begitu berada di depan pintu ia memutar anak kunci dengan sedikit kasar namun Jae Joong juga sadar kalau berwajah masam pada tamu sangatlah tak ramah. Bisa saja bukan, yang datang adalah seorang pelanggan yang ingin memesan lukisan, dan bukanlah para ahjumma yang ingin menjadikan anaknya menantumu. Oke senyumlah Kim Jae Joong. Berikanlah senyuman mautmu yang sangat disukai oleh pelatih Basket Changmin bernama Park Chong Jae atau yang lebih di kenal Jun Jin itu.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, dilihat seorang pria memakai baju kasual dengan merk terkenal NII yang di populerkan oleh banyak artis papan atas Korea. Tapi kalau baju yang di kenakan pria ini, sepertinya belum keluar di tahun sekarang. Apakah ada yang bertanya kenapa ia bisa mengetahui bahwa itu tshirt merk NII padahal ia hanya melihat dari belakang? Merk pakaian itu sangat di sukai oleh putranya, tak heran ia sangat mengetahui design terbaru merk NII sebab, seorang Kim Jae Joong selalu di minta menemani ke mall membeli tshirt keluaran baru tiap musim di kota Seoul oleh Changmin, dan di tangan pria itu tersampir jaket kain berwarna coklat yang mungkin kalau di pakai oleh pria itu akan lebih cukup menawan. Lalu rambut pria itu sewarna madu yang sangat cocok dengan kulit yang cenderung sedikit lebih ke warna kecoklatan sangat berbanding terbalik untuk kulit khas ras mongoloid. Lihat saja kulit putih miliknya yang pucat bagai tak teraliri darah! Pria itu bertubuh tinggi sedikit lebih rendah dengan putranya Changmin, sepatu olahraga adidas dan celana panjang berbahan kain berwarna putih. Kalau ia perhatikan, pria ini pasti sangat tampan. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat dengan Yunho, orang yang ia sukai pada pandangan pertama. Hanya ia yang menyukai sebab pria itu bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis seperti dirinya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya pria bernama Jung Yunho itu appa kandung Changmin, tapi pria itu tak pernah menyadari bahwa pada malam tiga hari sebelum berangkat ke Amerika telah tidur dengannya. Hal ini membuat ia merasa tak harus mengatakan pada pria itu tentang Changmin. Walau ada perasaan sedikit khawatir kalau nanti mereka bertemu kembali pria itu akan mengenalinya. Tapi, itu tak mungkin. Mengigat siapa yang dalam desahan pria itu adalah nama seorang wanita, dan Jung Yunho juga tak pernah memperhatikan dirinya. Hanya ia yang memandang penuh minat sepanjang pesta yang membosankan itu.

_"Mianhae_ kalau anda menunggu sangat lama Tuan..." Jae Joong pun mengucapkan berderet kalimat dengan lancar sambil mengembangkan senyum menawan yang memang sudah ia rancang semenjak membuka pintu. Akan tetapi semua itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Seketika senyum menghilang berganti keterkejutan, bahkan mungkin saat ini mata bulat kucing-nya membelalak kaget. Baru saja ia berpikir kalau tampak belakang, pria ini mengingatkan pada seseorang yang sangat ia sukai yang merupakan appa dari Changmin putra satu-satunya. Ketika pria itu berbalik dan menghadap dirinya, ini bukan sekedar mengingatkan lagi. Pria ini, orang yang sama dengan 17 tahun lalu ketika pertama melihat dan jatuh cinta pada pesona pria itu. Kalau dulu pria ini terlihat keren dengan wajah mudanya, namun sekarang terlihat lebih dari itu. Tampan, dewasa, matang, feromon kelelakian yang sangat kental lebih dari yang ia bayangkan ketika pria itu ia lihat di televisi. Dengan kacamata hitam merk Armani yang menutupi mata tajam elang yang selalu ia lihat di media berita tentang astronot pria pertama Korea telah kembali untuk cuti, berlibur sejenak dari pekerjaannya di NASA. Pihak pemerintah tak tanggung-tanggung untuk meminta pria itu mengajarkan tentang teknologi yang dipelajari selama di NASA kepada pemuda Korea dikemiliteran selama masa cuti.

"J-J-Jung Yunho..." Ucapnya lirih terbata setelah bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya. Entah ia harus berucap apa tapi hanya ini yang terucap. Sungguh ia sangat senang dapat melihat pria itu lagi namun, ia cukup sadar pasti kedatangan pria ini ke rumahnya ada sesuatu yang akan membuat ia kehilangan Changmin putranya. Walau pria itu, Jung Yunho memakai kacamata hitamnya yang menutupi mata tajam elang itu, Jae Joong dapat merasakan pandangan meneliti yang ditujukan olehnya. Apakah pria itu tahu akan Changmin anaknya? Kalau benar begitu, ia tidak akan mau kehilangan anak itu. Tapi bisa saja ia hanya ingin membeli lukisan atau memesannya!

"Kau sepertinya mengenalku. Kalau begitu, dimana anakku."

Jung Yunho tanpa memikirkan lagi mengucapkan tentang kedatangannya kemari. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia yakin bahwa surat ancaman itu benar tentang memiliki seorang anak. Jadi ia tak perlu berbasa-basi untuk kedatangannya saat ini. Tadinya ia tak ingin langsung mengutarakan kedatangan ke rumah pria cantik yang namanya tak di ketahui oleh Yunho sendiri. Bukankah ia tadi hanya bermaksud untuk memberi ancaman kecil kalau semua tidaklah benar tapi, orang ini memang seperti mengenalnya dengan baik, dapat ia baca dari gerakan tubuh maupun mimik wajah. Dan suatu fakta yang entah sedikit menggelitik sedikit perasaan bahwa ia seperti mengenal orang ini membuat nya berucap tanpa memikirkan akibat kalau pria yang begitu menawan ini menolak kedatangan atau kehadiran dengan berdiri di hadapan pria itu!

Sepertinya memang mencari Changmin putranya, itu yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikiran Kim Jae Joong. Entah kenapa ia sedikit panik, bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua tentang awal mula keberadaan Changmin, lalu bagaimana kalau putranya malah memutuskan tinggal dengan appanya kalau Jung Yunho mengakui status anak yang lahir dari pria sepertinya? Tidak! Demi apa Jae Joong tak ingin pria ini mengambil putranya. Sepertinya Jae Joong harus berbohong pada pria yang ia sukai ini walau hanya secara sepihak, Yunho tidak menyukai seorang pria dan Jae Joong sangat sadar bahwa orang itu tak mencintainya! Dia masih ingat bagaimana pria itu menidurinya dan apa yang keluar dari bibir sexy itu!

"Mianhamnidha Tuan Jung. Saya tidak mengenal Tuan. Tapi berita Anda ada di televisi, bahkan di jejaring sosial pun ada. Saya hanya kaget melihat Tuan yang begitu terkenal berada di depan pintu rumah Saya. Sebenarnya, saya sangat gugup sekarang ini." Jae Joong pun tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu semua dengan lancar seakan memang begitulah adanya, ia tak mengenal Yunho namun mengetahui dari media yang telah di sebutkan tadi olehnya. Jae Joong berdoa dalam hati dan berharap bahwa Yunho percaya. Dia sudah berusaha tenang, pembawaan sikap yang biasa ia terapkan ketika seseorang meminta jasanya untuk melukis.

"Tapi raut wajah Anda mengatakan sebaliknya. Seakan mengenal Saya dan tahu bahwa saya tengah mencari kebenaran tentang anak saya." Yunho pun mulai berbicara dengan lebih formal juga ketika mendengar sang pembicara seakan menjaga jarak untuk berbicara informal. Entah kenapa ia ingin mengetahui apakah memang benar ia memiliki anak dan siapa eomma yang melahirkan buah hati yang mungkin berjenis kelamin yeoja atau namja. Pria cantik di depannya ini pasti tinggal dengan anaknya. Kebenaran adanya alamat yang ia pikir hanya sebuah alamat yang di palsukan, bukankah merupakan bukti nyata bahwa surat yang di alamatkan pada apartemennya itu tidaklah semua salah! Walau ia agak sedikit ragu sebab seorang prialah yang membukakan pintu rumah ini, bukan berarti anaknya tak ada! Itu pun kalau memang ia benar-benar memiliki anak. Oleh sebab itu ia ingin mengetahui semua, siapa eomma yang mengandung anaknya.

"Ss..saya tidak memiliki anak!" Jae Joong sedikit meninggikan nada bicara walau ada sedikit kegugupan di awal kata. Saat ini memang sulit untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sedang panik, takut kalau Yunho mengetahui tentang Changmin dan ingin mengambil dari sisi Jae Joong namun ia harus terlihat wajar. Jae Joong tidak siap untuk memberikan anak yang susah payah ia besarkan.

"Penduduk sekitar mengatakan Anda tidak tinggal sendiri. Bisakah Saya masuk dan kita berbicara didalam Tuan?" Yunho yang merasa pria itu gugup tentu tak percaya dengan ucapan tersebut. Akhirnya ia mencoba untuk menekan dengan berbohong bahwa ia telah bertanya pada penduduk setempat. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong juga, dia memang bertanya tapi hanya menanyakan jalan yang tertera dalam surat. Menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan wajahnya yang cukup dikenal, tak jarang yang mencurigai Yunho dan memberi arah salah tapi yang dapat mengenali meski sudah menyamarkan wajah, mereka yang memberi arah benar.

Sepertinya pernyataan terakhir yang berisi sedikit tekanan, membuat wajah Jae Joong yang tadinya tenang sedikit berubah. Jae Joong merasa kalau tidak mempersilahkan Yunho masuk maka tak menutup kemungkinan pria itu mendatanginya lain waktu di sebabkan rasa penasaran. Dengan segala sifat Changmin yang sangat jauh darinya kalau berkaitan dengan sebuah masalah kecuali sifat keras kepala yang memang menurun darinya, pasti sifat sang appa tak jauh beda dengan anak satu-satunya itu! Sedangkan Yunho, ia berpikir dengan masuk ke dalam rumah mungkin di sana ia akan menemukan photo pria itu dengan anaknya mungkin. Tak mungkin bukan, ruang tamu tidak ada pajangan photo keluarga? Hampir setiap apartemen teman-temannya di kota Seoul yang ia datangi dan sudah berkeluarga, mereka cukup bangga dengan memajang di dinding atau pembatas ruang tamu dengan ruangan lain photo keluarga, anak-anak mereka yang berseragam sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi.

"Baiklah Tuan Jung. Silahkan masuk kedalam." Jae Joong membuka pintunya lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk Yunho kedalam rumah. Sebenarnya ia terkejut ketika Yunho mengatakan telah bertanya ke penduduk setempat tentang ia yang tak hidup sendiri. Salahkan kalau ia cukup di kenal di daerah Chungnam sebab ia orang yang dapat mengandung. Setelah diusut dan mencari silsilah keluarga, dari pihak appanya memang ada yang seorang male pregnant dan seperti dirinya merahasiakan pada publik kenyataan itu. Satu hal lain yang membuat Jae Joong sadar ialah keadaan mereka saat ini ada di depan pintu. Berbicara di depan rumah dengan sedikit serius tanpa mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk, sepertinya terlihat sangatlah tidak sopan.

Ketika memasuki rumah, Yunho membuka kacamata hitamnya. Dia mengamati seluruh ruangan. Tak di temukannya photo keluarga disini. Tapi, sungguh jelas pria yang mungkin lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu sepertinya jujur kalau ia memang hidup sendirian. Semua terlihat dari penataan rumah ini yang sedikit lebih sederhana dan tak terkesan mewah tapi sisi kemaskulinan ada di dalamnya. Namun bisa saja bukan, pria cantik itu seorang single parents? Bisa ia tebak, mungkin wanita yang merupakan ibu dari anaknya meninggalkan pria itu. Yunho tahu bagaimana wanita-wanita yang dulu pernah tidur dengannya, mereka hanya bisa bersolek tanpa bisa mengurus anak. Oleh sebab itu ia hanya mau terlibat hubungan singkat atau semalam saja!

Sebuah lukisan di kamar tamu itu menggugah minat seni dalam diri Yunho. Sebuah gambar lukisan dewa dewi Yunani, lengkap dengan pilar-pilah megahnya. Lukisan itu seperti menceritakan tentang salah satu dewi sombong yang di buang dari singgasananya. Indah, membuat hati Yunho sejenak tenang dan tak berpikir macam-macam seperti di awal ketika memutuskan untuk mencari rumah ini. Tersemat nama pelukis Hero. Sepertinya ia akan mencari pelukis ini dan meminta di buatkan satu karya Hero untuk di letakkan di dinding kondominium miliknya di Amerika setelah masa cuti habis.

"Duduklah dulu Tuan Jung. Saya akan menyiapkan minuman untuk anda." Ucap Jae Joong berkata dengan pembawaan tenang walau sebenarnya ia sangatlah gugup. Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru Jae Joong berjalan menuju lorong yang di mana bisa temukan dapurnya. Dia perlu menenangkan diri di dapur sebentar atas rasa syok yang ia dapatkan tadi dengan berdalih menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu yang berpotensi mengambil Changmin putranya itu. Untung saja ia dengan cepat mencari alasan untuk menutupi kalau ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sebenarnya lemas melihat pria yang tidak pernah di temui olehnya 17 tahun ini sebab kesibukan pria itu di Negara Paman Sam sebagai seorang astronot.

"Tidak usah repot-repot untuk menyiapkan minuman!" Teriak Yunho cepat membuat Jae Joong menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Sungguh ia merasa teriakan itu seperti sebuah bom waktu yang meledak kapan saja. Hanya ia sebagai pemicu yang dapat menghentikan laju menit dengan menjawab segala pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan kembali oleh Yunho.

"Aku tak lama. Tujuanku kemari hanya ingin menanyakan tentang kebenaran surat yang anda kirim yang menyatakan bahwa Aku memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dan bisa di temukan di rumah anda. Maaf, bisakah memberitahu nama anda? Sangat tidak adil anda mengetahui nama saya namun, untuk memanggil anda saya tidak tahu."

Jae Joong seakan membeku dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Dia mengetahui tentang Changmin. Tapi dia mengatakan tentang surat yang dikirimkan olehnya? Surat apa? Mana mungkin ia membuat surat yang berisikan tentang Changmin putranya! Sedangkan ia tak ingin keberadaan Changmin di ketahui oleh pria itu. Demi apapun, ia tak ingin siapapun merebut Changmin hanya di karenakan ia cacat dimata hukum. Well, dia seorang laki-laki dan memiliki anak di luar nikah dan pekerjaannya tak tetap sebab bisa bukan sebulan tidak ada yang minat dengan lukisan-lukisannya. Kalau saja ayah biologis Changmin tahu bisa jadi Changmin di ambil darinya. Mengingat Yunho pria mapan, hukum bisa saja berpihak pada Yunho. Belum lagi ia sempat melihat Yunho di beritakan keluar dari pesta yang di adakan oleh perusahaan Moldir, tempat perusahaan itu meminta ia mendesign gambar untuk tas keluaran terbaru, bersama seorang wanita yang ia tahu, Go Ahra! Wanita itu, dia sangat tahu. Mengingat hal ini membuatnya merasa miris.

"Kim Jae Joong. Tapi berpikirlah Tuan Jung. kalaupun memiliki anak coba lihat saja, apakah anda melihat kehadiran anak kecil disini? Tidak ada bukan? Aku tak memiliki anak Tuan Jung, dan untuk surat yang anda maksud Aku tak pernah mengirimkan surat apapun pada Anda, Tuan."

Jae Joong berbalik dari memunggungi Yunho dan berkata cukup lancar akan kebohongan yang ia lakukan. Bahkan cukup menyakinkan, dengan memandang iris mata tajam Yunho yang sebenarnya cukup membuat ia gugup sedari melihat pertama kali berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Mendengar untuk kesekian kali bahwa pria yang baru di ketahuinya bernama Kim Jae Joong mengatakan ia tak memiliki anak, mungkin saja benar begitu dan ia salah. Mungkin pria itu menikah dengan wanita yang pernah ditidurinya hanya untuk menolong wanita itu dan kemudian mereka bercerai. Hal itu bisa saja bukan? Dan kenyataannya Yunho juga tak melihat seorang anak kecil disini seperti yang baru di utarakan Kim Jae Joong. Cukup bersih! Itu kesan yang ia lihat pada rumah ini. Akan tetapi, dalam surat di jelaskan bahwa itu adalah kesalahan masa lalu yang tidak ia ketahui, berbuah hasil dan anaknya tumbuh dengan membawa gen-nya yang rupawan. Kemungkinan anaknya ini bukan berusia balita. Hanya saja, pertanyaannya siapa wanita yang merupakan ibu dari anaknya itu yang menurut pemikirannya manta istri dari Kim Jae Joong. Hal itulah yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang.

"Setidaknya beritahu saja di mana anakku sekarang Kim Jae Joong _ssi._ Aku rasa dia bukanlah anak-anak lagi kau bisa memberitahu saja siapa mantan istrimu yang melahirkan anakku itu atau kau lebih senang aku membawa hal ini ke dunia hukum atas surat ancaman yang kau berikan padaku dan pencemaran nama baik"

Yunho berucap dengan tenang ketika mengatakan hal itu, sedikit mengancam tapi tentu ia tak ingin benar-benar melakukan itu. Dia hanya merasa banyak keganjalan yang ada disini. Isi surat di dalam kantung Jaketnya bisa di katakan benar. Alamat yang tertera dalam isi surat benar adanya. Apa ia salah? Tapi bukankah tadi orang-orang ada yang mengatakan bahwa yang tinggal disini seorang pria yang umurnya tidak jauh darinya dengan seorang pemuda yang begitu rupawan. Yeah, pemuda. Dia tidak salah dengar tadi. Tidak ada memang yang mengatakan anak kecil disini.

Jae Joong mengeraskan muka ketika Yunho mengancamnya seperti itu. Dia memang merasa takut tapi sepertinya rasa kesal mulai menggerogotinya. Dia lalu berjalan cepat dan duduk menuju sofa dengan mata menatap langsung ke arah mata Yunho.

"Dengar Yunho ssi, aku tidak pernah menikah walau dengan wanitamu. Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki seoarang anak huh? Masalah surat ancaman, aku tidak merasa mengirimkan apapun. Sekarang zaman modern Yunho ssi, orang menggunakan_ Email_ bukan berupa surat yang di tulis tangan. Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang gagap _teknology?"_

Yunho mengiyakan dalam hati. Pria ini, Kim Jae Joong meski bisa dikatakan tinggal di Chungnam yang masihlah sebuah desa namun, bukan berarti tidak ada jaringan internet. Baik, mungkin ini hanya sebuah surat kaleng biasa yang kebetulan memberikan alamat pria cantik ini. Jae Joong sangat lega, ketika ia melihat perubahan mimik wajah Yunho. Sepertinya ia berhasil menyakinkankan Yunho atau...

Tidak!

"WUAAAh ini hebat sekali! Ada sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumah kita umma. Sangat keren!"

Mendengar teriakan seorang pemuda tentang mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah mungil ini membuat Yunho yang tadinya berwajah mempercayai semua perkataan Jae Joong menoleh ke arah pintu di mana seorang pemuda tengah memasuki rumah dan berwajah penuh minat pada mobilnya. Yunho hanya bisa memandang dengan takjub pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat! Yunho seperti tengah kembali melihat dirinya ketika masih berumur belasan. Yah... Pemuda yang berdiri dengan wajah tersenyum itu tak di pungkiri merupakan copy-an dirinya. Walau ada kesan imut yang mungkin diturunkan oleh sang ibu, tapi wajah, bibir,alis, dan badan yang tinggi itu mirip dengannya. Tubuh yang tinggi itu merupakan gen khans bawaan keluarga Jung

"Akh wajah_ Ahjushii_ sepertinya pernah Aku lihat. Aha..., Jung Yunho. Benar ahjushii adalah Jung Yunho astronot pertama Korea Selatan yang bekerja di Nasa"

Changmin menjadi begitu senang sekali mengetahui bahwa idolanya berada dalam rumahnya, bahkan ia melupakan bahwa ada sang Umma yang di depan Jung Yunho, duduk kaku dan sangat ketakutan melihat kedatangannya. Dan begitu antusias pula, pemuda itu tak melihat seringai kecil menakutkan di berikan Jung Yunho pada sang Umma.

"Hahaha... Iya kau benar aku Jung Yunho anak muda" Yunho tertawa setelah ia sedikit mengendalikan keterkejutan dan memberi seringaian kecil ke arah pria cantik Kim Jae Joong.

"Mobil itu apakah _Ahjushii_ yang memilikinya? Itu sangat keren. Wuuuiiiihhh, aku jadi ingin mencobanya." Ucap pemuda itu antusias sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Sungguh ia begitu senang idolanya mendatangi rumah yang ia tinggali bersama sang umma. Tak perlu di tanya, kedatangan orang itu bertamu di rumahnya pasti berkaitan dengan lukisan yang di buat sang eomma.

"Kapanpun kau mau, boleh saja kau mencoba mengendarainya asal memiliki SIM anak muda. Kau sudah memiliki SIM?" Yunho langsung memberi izinnya memperbolehkan Changmin mengendarai mobilnya. Kalau ia tak salah prediksi, anak itu mungkin sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki SIM. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum lebar, lagi! Tertular mungkin melihat antusiasme pemuda yang ia perhatikan merupakan copy-an dirinya itu. Padahal Yunho orang yang susah memberi izin untuk seseorang yang mencoba barang kesayangan-nya itu. Hatinya begitu berdebar menggelitik dan sekali melihat saja ia sudah sangat menyayangi anak itu walau ini baru pertama kali melihatnya. Dia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu pastilah anaknya. Tak perlu ia tes DNA, orang awam melihat mereka berdua bila ia berjalan berdampingan pasti berpikir mereka appa dan anak.

"Wah kalau begitu akan ada lain kali Ahjushii akan kemari. Kebetulan SIM milikku akan jadi bulan depan." Ucap Changmin dengan senang ketika tahu ia berkesempatan untuk bisa mengendarai mobil mewah yang di favoritekan olehnya itu. Hei, walau ia dan Ummanya hidup biasa-biasa saja, bukan berarti ia tak pernah belajar untuk mengendarai transportasi beroda empat itu dan dia termasuk orang yang cepat belajar sesuatu. Bila sang Ahjushi Park Yoochun mengunjungi rumah mereka, Changmin sering diajarkan cara mengendarai mobil. Yah, walau mobil Yoochun Ahjushii-nya merupakan mobil mewah, namun masih kalah bila di bandingkan dengan yang terparkir manis di halaman rumah-nya.

"Kau bisa mencobanya kalau begitu, tapi bagaimana aku memanggil namamu anak muda?" Tanya Yunho lagi seakan ia lebih baik bertanya pada pemuda ini nama lengkapnya.

"Kim Changmin, _ahjushi_. Aku pegang janjinya ne. Sepertinya aku permisi dulu ke atas ahjushii, mianhae mengganggu. Silahkan berbincang kembali dengan eomma." Ucap Changmin mengucapkan sedikitnya melirik ke sang eomma untuk melihat reaksi oleh sang eomma. Changmin sebenarnya tak mengucapkan kata eomma bila ada tamu seperti ini, tapi appa. Ini ia lakukan biasanya pada pria-pria yang masuk kriteria menikah dengan eomma-nya.

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan Jae Joong yang begitu indah itu? Banyak klien Jae Joong yang jatuh hati namun, sang Jae Joong menolak secara halus maupun kasar. Itu bila mereka bersikeras dan mencoba menyentuh. Bagaimanapun juga, ia seorang taekwondo Dan 3. Yoochun menyuruhnya dulu untuk belajar bela diri itu setelah satu tahun kelahiran Changmin. Alasannya agar tak terjadi sesuatu lagi padanya.

Sementara itu Yunho sedikit mengernyit dengan panggilan Changmin pada Jae Joong. Dia hanya berpikir itu juga pantas, Jae Joong bahkan lebih indah dari wanita, ketika ia pertama kali melihat Jae Joong.

"Jadi, dia Kim Changmin. Anakku Aniya? Bisa kau ceritakan, semuanya Kim Jae Joong sii?"

Begitu Changmin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas dan tak terlihat, Yunho menatap ke arah Jae Joong dan langsung menyatakan Changmin padanya. Sedangkan Jae Joong membeku dengan pertanyaan itu. Akankah ia bisa menceritakan semuanya?

TBC

Ff ini udah sampai chapter 3. Jadi ga usah khawatir nunggu lama untuk kemunculan chap selanjutnya. Oh iya, ini adalah ff pertama yang aku tulis lewat handphone. Malas rasanya buka ff lewat laptop. Mungkin karena ribet kali yah, my laptop juga ga seprima dulu( udah butut). Waktunya suami di ganti #eh

Ini juga ff yang berhasil aku tulis sampai 3 chapter di dalam masa-masa block writer. Di tulisnya juga ga tiap hari seperti dulu ketika masih aktif-aktifnya dimana seminggu aku bisa update 8 ff dengan judul-judul berbeda, ga nyangka udah tertulis chap 3 saja ini di masa-masa block writer.

Gimana? Menarik tidak?

Well bagi yang merasa ini menarik tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Mau di edit2 dikit key. Kasih waktu semingguan ya baru aku update. Sementara nunggu respon chingudeul baca, mohon diri buat ngedit :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Just You**

**Genre: drama romance/ boys love/ yaoi, mpreg**

**Rated: M**

**Cast: dbsk yunjaeyoosumin**

**Pairing: yunjae**

** Author: Blueberrymilkshake aka fujoshinta aka dee**

**A/N: cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel harlequin yang aku baca tapi lupa judulnya dan pengarangnya. teman-teman bilang Sandra Brown yah, mungkin, karena aku bener-bener lupa. Cerita dari novel ada yg aku rubah. Di novelnya tokoh utama pria seorang anggota militer angkatan udara. Di novel yang hamil saudara perempuan dari tokoh utama wanitanya jadi sang anak itu keponakannya. Tapi saya merubahnya. Okeh, namanya juga inspirasi jadi tidak semua sama dengan cerita asli novelnya kecuali saduran. Untuk karakter di novel adalah straight, tapi saya buat yaoi itu saja udah berbeda bukan? Oh iya Newbie here, saya masih butuh ceramah dari para author senior di ffn untuk penulisan saya yang amburadul ini, jangan sungkan memberikan kritik dan saran yah, karena saya newbie dalam tulis menulis, kalau merasa tulisan saya kurang enak dibaca complain aja.**

**_FF ini present for GexNicky aka Nicky so sweet so sexy, Achy Hyun dan Zheyrasky. Kenapa presented for them, karena lahirnya pada bulan Maret. Buat kado saja lah yah usahakan Maret aku tamatin buat 3 person yang selalu bilang dee unnie aku baca setelah tamat( Achy), Saeng bikin FF NC( Nicky) Unniee, aku juga kepengen dapet kado ff ( Zheyrasky) _**

**Part 1**

**Siapa Eomma dari Changmin?**

Jae Joong terlihat wajahnya memucat, namun ia tetap mencoba tenang dalam intimidasi mata tajam pria dihadapannya ini yang menuntut penjelasan akan Changmin. Baru saja ia dapat bernafas lega, bahwa Yunho mempercayai segala jawaban dan sanggahan bahwa ia tidak memiliki anak namun, kedatangan Changmin sambil berteriak heboh dikarenakan melihat sebuah mobil mewah terpakir di depan rumah mereka yang kecil nan asri menggagalkan kebohongannya! Sudah barang tentu barang mewah itu milik pria yang tengah duduk didepannya menyeringai dan juga menakutkan! Tubuhnya semakin menegang dan kaku, sungguh ia merasa jantungnya meloncat keluar dari dadanya setiap Jung Yunho dengan sabar menunggu jawabannya! Okeh, _hiperbola_ mungkin bila ia terasa akan mati saat ini. Hanya saja segala jawaban telah ia beri buat Yunho semua terbantahkan dimana Jae Joong mengatakan kalau ia tak memiliki seorang anak. Apakah ia harus jujur dan mengemukakan kebenaran ini setelah 17 tahun lamanya menyembunyikan keberadaan Changmin dari_ appa_ kandungnya? Changmin putra satu-satunya yang lahir 17 tahun yang lalu dari rahim seorang pria seperti diri-nya. Yeah, seorang _male pregnancy!_

Di dunia ini yang tercatat hanyalah 5 orang, walau sebenarnya masih banyak orang seperti-nya akan tetapi mengingat hubungan sesama pria masihlah tabu dikalangan _etnis_ tertentu dan pria mengandung dianggap menjijikkan bagi masyarakat, membuat para male pregnancy seperti Jae Joong tidak ingin tercatat. Yeah benar, Jae Joong termasuk yang tidak tercatat sebagai_ male pregnancy_. Alasannya tentu ia tak ingin membebani seluruh keluarga dengan segala cemo'oh masyarakat, ia tahu itu sebab Jae Joong memiliki seorang _Haraboji_ juga _male pregnancy_ dari pihak appanya tentu, ketika ia mencoba menelusuri kenapa ia bisa menjadi_ male pregnancy_. Dari yang pernah ia baca, hal ini terjadi karena kromosom langka yang biasanya di miliki oleh hewan bersel satu yang bisa memproduksi disebabkan memiliki kelamin ganda. Aneh tapi itu memang nyata. Kromosom langka ini biasanya akan ikut terbentuk menjadi wadah rahim bila cikal bakal janin adalah laki-laki. Kasus ini terjadi sangat langka namun ia dapat terbawa gen bila mereka masih dalam pohon keluarga. Ini kenapa ia tak ingin tercatat, sebab kelima yang tercatat banyak yang menjadi bahan uji. Tapi walau demikian mereka tetap memiliki hak nya sendiri atau bebas dalam artiannya.

Akan tetapi yang menjadi alasan terbesarnya tak mencatatkannya adalah kalau Jae Joong tak ingin pria bernama Jung Yunho ini tahu bahwa ialah _appa_ biologis Changmin, walau sebenarnya itu hanyalah ketakutan tak berdasar Jae Joong saja. Dia hanya takut di tolak dan tak diakui. Apalagi pria yang merupakan appa anaknya sedang berada dalam karir cemerlangnya! Haruskah ia menjadi orang yang memutus takdir seseorang yang memiliki nama mashyur atau harum karena terpilih sebagai astronot muda! Sedangkan Jae Joong mengetahui bahwa ia tengah hamil akan Changmin setelah 5 bulan setelah kejadian salah kamar waktu itu. Yeah, Yunho salah memasuki kamar yang di tempati oleh Jae Joong di apartemen milik Yoochun sepupunya.

Jae Joong yang memiliki kecerdasan dengan IQ 250 berasal dari kota kecil di Chungnam mendapatkan beasiswa di Seoul dan dikarenakan keuangan terbatas ia tinggal dengan saudara sepupunya yang mempunyai apartemen tentulah kamar lebih dari dua di kota Seoul, dengan senang hati Yoochun mengiyakan permintaan Ahjumma-nya untuk menerima Jae Joong yang memang saat itu membutuhkan tempat tinggal selama bersekolah mengingat sekolah Shinki tidak ada sistem asrama. Apakah terdengar sangat mudah mengiyakan seseorang tinggal bersama padahal Yoochun pribadi yang bebas! Cukup sederhana alasan Yoochun menerima sepupunya. Jae Joong itu anak yang pendiam alias tidak suka banyak bicara, ia juga pribadi yang tak suka mencampuri urusan orang dan dapat di percaya untuk berahasia apapun, jadi Yoochun tidaklah masalah dengan segala urusannya yang terkadang suka berpesta walau bila ada acara tersebut Jae Joong suka mengungsi kerumah Junsu sahabat di sekolah yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya. Hei, itu sungguh lumrah dengan umur Junsu yang lebih tua darinya, mengingat ia langsung duduk ke kelas 3 di tahun pertamanya di SMA.

Tentunya tak setiap malam ada pesta ini diadakan, Yoochun cukup pengertian dengan ia yang memang masih bersekolah, tak jarang Yoochun mengadakan pesta ala orang dewasa itu di luar apartemennya walau lebih sering di apartemen Yoochun sendiri. Tapi ini hanya pada malam-malam tertentu saja, seperti malam itu, dimana Yunho yang akhirnya salah memasuki kamar, menidurinya dalam keadaan saja pria itu tidak sadar telah tidur dengan Jae Joong, tak pelak malam itu ia dianggap seorang wanita bernama Go Ara. Karena memang sepanjang malam itu, Ara yang menemani Jung Yunho. Tapi disebabkan Yunho dan Ara salah memasuki kamar, maka Jae Joonglah saat itu yang dipikir Yunho wanita bernama Ara yang menurutnya seperti wanita panggilan. Humm... Seperti itulah pikiran ia dahulu.

Yeah, seperti malam-malam yang biasa di lakukan pada apartemen milik sepupu Jae Joong malam itu, ada pesta perpisahan Yunho dan teman-temannya sebab dua hari lagi pria tampan itu akan pergi ke Amerika. Yunho terpilih menjadi astronot berkebangsaan Korea pertama yang mendapatkan pelatihannya langsung di Amerika. Beritanya masuk acara televisi pendidikan kala itu, Jae Joong terpesona dengan Yunho yang memang tampan. Dia menjadi lebih terpesona pada pria bermata paling cemerlang, tajam, yang tentu menyiratkan kecerdikan itu ketika Yoochun mengantarkannya untuk melihat panorama laut dan mereka bertemu Yunho secara tidak sengaja yang tengah berkumpul-kumpul merayakan keberhasilan Yunho telah terpilih. Ternyata Yunho merupakan sahabat Yoochun ketika di SMA dulu. Jadilah saat dimana harusnya merupakan acara jalan-jalan Jae Joong dipantai untuk melihat panorama laut yang indah, menjadi acara pesta kecil ala dewasa untuk Jae Joong yang kala itu masih berumur 15 tahun sebab acara melihat pantai itu berlanjut ke apartemen Yoochun. Untuk hal ini Yoochun menanyakan pada Jae Joong apakah ia akan kerumah Junsu atau tidak tapi karena ia sangat tertarik dengan Yunho ia menggelengkan kepala, bermaksud pulang saja. Selama di mobil ia tak banyak bicara dan hanya memandangi saja ketika Yoochun asyik bercerita dengan Yunho saat dimana mobil menuju apartemen. Jadilah ia kini berada pada pesta perpisahan itu. Pesta pertama yang ia lihat, pemandangan dewasa pertama. Jae Joong cukup tahu dunia ini lewat novel-novel yang pernah ia baca, persis sekali namun lebih dari yang ia bayangkan! Walau ia hanya duduk di pojokan dan matanya selalu menatap intens wajah Yunho yang tengah minum soju dengan sekali teguk entah sudah berapa tegukan ia tak menghitung. Sedang Jae Joong harus cukup dengan jus jeruk yang di beri oleh Yoochun.

Pesta tanpa wanita mungkin tidaklah lengkap bukan? Itulah yang sangat ia ingat. Bunyi bel apartemen ternyata teman-teman wanita Yoochun yang telah dihubungi, salah satunya ada wanita bernama Go Ara yang menjadi pilihan sebab saat itu hanya wanita itu yang terlihat lebih cocok menjadi wanita semalam untuk Yunho dengan di mana pria itu sudah sedikit mabuk. Hei tak salah bukan ia berpikir Ara adalah wanita panggilan! Rupanya malam itu teman-teman Yunho memang ingin memberi pesta _sex_ untuk pria itu di malam terakhirnya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di Seoul. Melihat kedekatan pria itu dengan Ahra kala itu, Jae Joong memilih pergi kekamarnya saja. Sungguh itu membuat ia merasakan sakit melihat tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang wanita itu. Tak jarang mereka juga berciuman membuat ia merasa muak! Sontak pemandangan itu menguarkan rasa tak nyaman untuk tetap berada di situ. Hei...Selama duduk di pojokan ia selalu nyaman dalam menatap Yunho diam-diam. Hmm... dia diam bukan karena ia tak ingin berbaur dalam pesta. Memandangi makhluk setampan Yunho lebih mengasyikkan dari apapun di pesta ini! Apa bertanya kenapa tak ada yang menggodanya? Padahal untuk kategori penampilan ia cukup menarik. Sebagai seorang pemuda dibawah umur, ia memiliki wajah cenderung cantik ketimbang_ manly,_ sepasang mata besar yang indah, bibir merah dengan kilatan basah yang alami menarik siapapun untuk mencicipi. Jae Joong pasti di incar para _gay_ yang tentu ada dalam pesta itu! Semua ini tak lain dan tak bukan karena Yoochun yang memberi peringatan penuh untuk tak mengganggunya. Dengan ancaman yang tidak tanggung-tanggung yang mungkin menjadi mimpi buruk bagi para seme. Kau tahu apa itu kebiri? Itu dia ancaman Yoochun. Semua tak ada yang berani dengan Yoochun, sebab sekali berkata ia akan melaksanakannya. Siapa lagi yang memberi kesenangan pesta mewah gratis lengkap dengan fasilitasnya seperti malam-malam lalu kalau bukan direktur muda itu.

Yunho yang mabuk karena alkohol dalam soju termasuk tingkat tinggi dan Ara yang memang menginginkan lebih, mencari kamar tamu milik Yoochun untuk mereka. Ketika mereka menemukan sebuah kamar, Yunho yang memang mabuk merasa ingin muntah dan ia memutuskan menuju toilet meninggalkan Go Ara yang menunggu dalam kamar sebab toilet ada di luar kamar. Kebetulan kamar mandi itu bersebelahan dengan kamar milik Jae Joong maka terjadilah malam itu kejadian yang membuat ia hamil Changmin. Yunho masuk ke kamar Jae Joong setelah mengeluarkan _jackpot_-nya. Ia pikir itu kamar yang ditempatinya dan Ara.

"Kau akan tetap diam? Lalu siapakah pemuda tadi? Orang awam saja kalau tak mengetahui aku masih _single_, melihat dia berdiri bersebelahan denganku, pasti menganggap kami_ appa_ dan anak. Sekarang katakan padaku siapa eomma dari pemuda itu Kim Jae Joong ssi!"

Yunho sekarang berkata dengan tegas pada Jae Joong yang sedari tadi hanya diam walau ia telah memandanginya tajam untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Pemuda yang tadi memasuki rumah kecil milik Jae Joong seorang pria yang menurutnya sangat cantik ini, wajah anak muda itu bagaikan melihat Yunho sendiri ketika muda. Akan tetapi, ada juga yang dimana garis wajah pemuda itu menyerupai pria di depannya! Tapi tidak mungkin bukan pria ini mengandung? Kalaupun iya, yang pernah ia ketahui yang tercatat di dunia hanya 5 saja, tak ada yang bernama Kim Jae Joong. Mungkinkah ia adalah yang tidak tercatat? Hmm...,Lagipula kemiripan pemuda yang sudah tentu anaknya itu bisa saja terjadi karena rentang waktu kebersamaan Changmin dengan Jae Joong bukan? Oleh sebab itu dibuangnya pemikiran Jae Joong adalah yang mengandung Changmin, dan _hell_ yeah ia seorang pria normal dan tak sedetikpun teringat pernah melakukan hubungan sexual dengan pria cantik itu. Hei, seorang Jung Yunho itu selalu mengingat siapa saja yang tidur dengannya! Tak mungkin tidur dengan pria. Tapi, pria ini cantik. Ia jadi ingat dengan pesta Moldir yang ia kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu. Acara _party_ yang bertemakan musim panas, dengan adanya penari telanjang sebagai pemanis acara tengah malam mereka. Tadinya ia berpikir yang menari di depan panggung adalah wanita semua, tapi ternyata ia salah! 5 dari 15 orang itu adalah pria dan mereka cantik. Yunho sempat terkecoh mengagumi salah satunya andai saja Go Ahra wanita yang ia pikir pernah ditidurinya itu mengatakan jenis kelamin yang tengah dipandangi olehnya. Oh yeah, Yunho bertemu kembali dengan wanita itu di pesta Moldir. Wanita itu ternyata juga pengagum salah satu branded terkenal itu.

"Kim Jae Joong ssi, siapa Yeoja itu, eomma dari pemuda tadi?! Kali ini kau tak bisa membohongiku." Tanya Yunho kembali sebab pria itu hanya diam saja sedari tadi. Kali ini intimidasi mata tajamnya ke arah Jae Joong lebih kuat dari pertama kali tadi bertanya! Sepertinya semua itu membawa hasil.

"Nde? Yeoja?"

Jae Joong yang tadinya hanya diam menjadi terkesiap dan sadar dengan pertanyaan Yunho padanya! Hell, pertemuan hari ini sudah membuka kembali potongan - potongan kejadian masa lalu yang tentu masih kental dalam pikirannya.

Jae Joong membohongi Yoochun ketika pagi hari menemukan Yunho di kamarnya dalam keadaan berselimut putih tanpa pakaian. Dia mengatakan Yunho tersungkur didepan kamarnya, dan ia hanya membaringkan ke tempat tidur dan kenapa pria itu telanjang, itu perbuatan Yunho sendiri melepas pakaian dalam keadaan tidur. Tentang jalannya yang aneh, ia berkata sedikit sakit pinggang membopong Yunho yang berbadan besar bagai beruang madu ke tempat tidur. Yoochun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Beruntung ia dapat menyembunyikan kissmark yang dibuat Yunho dan sepupunya percaya semua yang ia katakan! Jae Joong tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Yunho kalau kebohongannya tercium oleh Yoochun. Walau malam itu termasuk pemaksaan pada awalnya, ia menikmati semua walau yang didesahkan Yunho adalah _yeoja_ yang di pikirnya wanita panggilan itu. Menikmati!? Tentu saja, coba kau pikikan seorang pria yang kau sukai menjamahmu untuk pertama kali! Kesialan yang berbuah keberuntungan huh! Namun keberuntungan itu tak bertahan lama, mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakan oleh sebagian orang. Ia hamil dan diketahuinya pada usia ke 5 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Kehamilan pun ia rahasiakan dari Yoochun maupun Junsu sahabatnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu pun akhirnya tahu bahwa selama ini ia hamil ketika akan melahirkan. Yeah, andai ia tak merasakan kontraksi hebat, kedua orang itu tentu tak akan tahu! Yoochun sangat terpukul dan sangat marah karena tak bisa menjaganya dan menyesal merasa tak berguna kenapa mempercayai perkataannya ketika menemukan Yunho dikamar Jae Joong dalam keadaan tak berpakaian, hanya selimut yang menutupi pagi itu. Yeah, ia pada akhirnya memang mengatakan Yunholah appa bayi yang dilahirkannya untuk meredam kemarahan Yoochun walau tidak untuk Junsu. Pada awal bulan Jae Joong sedikit kesusahan, Junsu masih marah ia tak bercerita selama ini akan kehamilannya. Pria imut itu mendiamkannya selama sebulan namun memaafkan saat melihat kesusahan dalam merawat Changmin. Umma dari Junsu paling membantunya merawat Changmin ketika ia kuliah. Tetapi, Ummanya sendiri yang saat itu mengunjungi apartemen Yoochun mengetahui ia sudah memiliki anak menjadi _shock_ dan jatuh sakit. Orang tua mana yang tidak jatuh sakit kalau anak lelaki yang harusnya menghamili malah dihamili dan melahirkan? Sejak itu hubungan Jae Joong dan Ummanya merenggang. Sang umma sekarang lebih menyukai hidup di panti sosial, daripada dengan Jae Joong sendiri. Sejak Appanya meninggal, umma memang sangat sensitive. Apalagi waktu sang_ eomma_ mengetahui kebenaran keluarga _appa_nya yang menyebabkan Jae Joong memiliki tubuh berbeda. Semakin ia tak ingin bersamanya.

Selama ini yang menemani hanya Changmin anaknya, salah satu motivasi untuk bertahan dan kuat menjalani hidup ini. Ingatkan kalau saat itu ia masih sangat belia untuk menanggung semua sendiri. Yah walau saat itu masih ada Yoochun dan sahabatnya Junsu yang selalu ada disisi membantu segala kesulitan menjadi seorang eomma sekaligus appa bagi seorang Changin. Mendukungnya yang sempat tak ingin meneruskan kuliah di bidang seni lukis hingga ia lulus dan menjadi seorang pelukis honorer sebagai pekerjaannya sekarang. Salah satu karyanya ada yang di beli oleh perusahaan branded ternama Moldir untuk design tas, membuatnya dapat membeli rumah kecil ini untuk ia tinggali. Selama ini ia tetap tinggal di apartemen Yoochun namun setelah Yoochun menikah dengan Junsu, Jae Joong merasa harus tinggal sendiri. Junsu dan Yoochun memang masih sering mengunjungi tapi tidak sering mengingat Seoul dan Chungnam yang jaraknya tidaklah dekat.

Tanpa disadari, tubuh Jae Joong bergetar dan pegangannya terhadap sofanya di pererat untuk menguatkan diri. Sungguh sekarang ia sangat takut kehilangan Changmin anaknya. Lebih takut dari ketika pertama kali melihat Yunho didepan pintu rumahnya. Hei, dengan kedatangan Yunho ke rumah ini dan menanyakan perihal Changmin, bukankah semua sudah jelas? Antara mengambil Changmin dari sisinya atau mungkin hanya ingin mengenal Changmin. Sepertinya pilihan pertamalah yang paling memungkinkan, mengingat apa yang dikatakan pria itu beberapa menit sebelum Changmin datang. Membawa ke jalur hukum huh! Jae Joong menggigit bibir merahnya yang bergetar, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan. Dia harus tenang, tidak boleh kalah dengan ketakutannya. Ingat, ia yang melahirkan Changmin, merawat dan membesarkannya. Sudah banyak air mata dalam perjuangan membesarkan. putra satu-satunya. Yunho memang _appa_ kandung Changmin, tapi ia tak mau kalau pria itu mengambil anaknya.

"Changmin adalah anakku. Tidak ada siapapun yang dapat mengambilnya dariku, sekalipun itu Kau Jung Yunho ssi" Kata-kata itu meluncur halus dari bibir Jae Joong walau nafasnya sedikit memburu ketika mengucapkan membuat bibirnya terluka. Akan tetapi ia berterimakasih pada dirinya sendiri tak terbata-bata ketika ia tengah takut walau mungkin tidak dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terluka akibat gigitannya sendiri dan ia pun mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap sudut bibirnya ketika ia merasakan anyir darah dalam mulutnya. Memiliki Changmin sebagai anaknya, adalah anugrah dari segala keberuntungan yang didapat oleh Jae Joong. Hal ini mengundang kekhawatiran di diri Yunho

"Kim Jae Joong_ ssi gwenchanayo?_" Tanya Yunho yang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi dan khawatir dalam waktu bersamaan ketika ia melihat sedikit darah disudut bibir pria cantik itu tengah diusap pelan menggunakan punggung tangan Jae Joong sendiri. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin mengusap darah tersebut dengan ibu jarinya ketika Jae Joong mengusapnya. Sungguh itu terlihat sexy dan begitu familiar, seakan ia pernah melihat bibir berdarah itu diusap dengan cara tersebut. Eh, tapi apa tadi yang dikatakan pria cantik ini? Apakah pria ini ketakutan kalau ia mengambil anaknya? Hei bukan itu yang ia ingin ketahui sekarang, tapi siapa ibu Changmin?

Untuk panggilan _Eomma_ oleh Changmin kepada pria cantik itu sewaktu pemuda itu masuk dengan berteriak, bisa saja bukan kalau anak itu memang tak ingin memanggil dengan sebutan _appa!_ Kalau melihat wajahnya yang begitu indah itu, mungkin orang akan percaya kalau ia seorang wanita! Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa pernah melihat pria itu di suatu tempat. Memory otaknya seakan mendeteksi itu walaupun ia tak yakin pernah mengenal Jae Joong sebelum pria itu membuka pintu rumahnya tadi.

_"Nde?_ Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja kalau itu untuk anakku tuan Jung. Aku tegaskan, Kau tak bisa mengambilnya dariku! Meski aku cacat secara hukum bila kau mengakuinya sebagai putramu nanti, aku telah merawat, membesarkannya hingga sekarang. Changmin _nae aegie nae Niekoya_." Jae Joong sedikit meninggikan kalimat diakhirnya seakan itu bentuk pertahanan paling jitu, membuat Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan memutar bola mata dengan jengah. Untuk yang satu ini, pria ini tak ada kesan _sexy_ seperti tadi dilihatnya.

"Sepertinya terjadi salah paham disini! Apa semua perkataanku tadi berisi ingin mengambil Changmin? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah Aku memiliki anak atau tidak, dan siapa ibunya. Oke, mempunyai anak sudah jelas jawabannya! Changmin merupakan bukti nyata. Walau kau sedari tadi tak mengatakan apapun padaku! Aku memang tadi mengatakan akan membawa ke media hukum, akan tetapi itu lebih pada pencemaran nama baik yang aku tekankan." Ucap Yunho dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dia harus meluruskan masalah ini. Kedatangan awal Yunho bertujuan mencari kebenaran surat kaleng yang dikirimkan ke alamat rumahnya. Dan sungguh jackpot yang mengejutkan didapatnya. Ternyata semua yang ada dalam surat itu benar, ia memang memiliki anak! Walau pria cantik yang membesarkan dan memberi marga pada anak itu, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Yeah, siapapun pasti tahu Changmin anaknya. Seperti yang sudah ia utarakan tadi, orang awam kalau melihat mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan, pasti menganggap nya sebagai appa kandung pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu, kalau ia tak salah memprediksi usia Changmin. Dan oh, tujuh belas tahun bukan waktu yang sangat pendek, setidaknya ia hanya ingin mengenal anak kandung yang baru ia ketahui itu sekarang! Tadinya ia tak berpikir umur anak ini tujuh belas tahun. Dia malah berpikir anak itu masih usia kanak-kanak. Kalau begitu, ibu Changmin orang Korea, bukan wanita bule yang selama ini menjadi kencan semalamnya. Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, dan ia sekarang duduk di sofa panjang yang diduduki oleh Jae Joong. Dia bersedekapkan tangannya di dada, kaki kanan ia tumpukan ke paha kirinya yang sungguh menunjukkan keangkuhan seorang Jung Yunho

"Jae Joong ssi, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa eomma dari Changmin. Hanya ingin tahu, tak lebih. Pegang segala perkataanku! Aku hanya ingin tahu semuanya." Ujar Yunho menatap Jae Joong dengan matanya yang lebih memancarkan kelembutan sekarang, tak seperti pandangan menusuk seperti tadi ketika mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Tapi, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan cara duduknya yang tadi terkesan angkuh! Hei, walau ada keinginan lain dalam dirinya yang memang ingin membawa putranya Changmin, tapi melihat keadaan yang terjadi pada Kim Jae Joong yang mungkin sedikit syock dengan kedatangannya secara tiba-tiba menanyakan banyak hal dan tak sedikit tadi ia membuat Jae Joong tertekan, semua dapat di mengerti olehnya. Masih ada cara lain ia untuk mengenal putranya itu tanpa membawanya dari sisi pria cantik ini.

"Kau hanya ingin tahu?"

Sepertinya Jae Joong mengerti kalau Yunho tak berniat mengambil Changmin yang juga di akui sebagai anak oleh pria itu sendiri walau Jae Joong tak mengatakan. Tubuh yang tadi bergetar dan tegang karena takut atau shock, berangsur-angsur normal setelah ia tenang. Jae Joong pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang Yunho ssi, aku akan menceritakannya tapi tidak disini. Ikutlah denganku kalau kau memang ingin tahu. Tapi ketika aku sudah menceritakannya,aku tak mengharap kau mempercayainya. " Ujar Jae Joong setelah merasa tenang. Yunho memang berhak tahu akan semuanya, tentang dia yang 17 tahun lalu mengandung Changmin. Yeah, walau ini nanti membuat pria itu kecewa.

"Walau sangat panjang ceritanya, aku akan mendengarmu Jae Joong ss. Bukankah ini adalah tujuanku datang kemari. Mencari kebenaran." Ucap Yunho mantap seakan tak sabar untuk mendengar kebenaran dari mulut pria cantik itu.

Yunho pun mengikuti Jae Joong yang berjalan lurus kedalam ruang tengah, lalu berbelok di sebuah lorong kecil yang tidak terlalu panjang namun sangat menggugah minatnya. Di sepanjang lorong, Yunho mengamati dinding yang di tengah memajang fhoto-fhoto Jae Joong dan Changmin dari ketika putranya itu duduk di taman kanak-kanak hingga kelulusan Junior High School. Rupanya fhoto-fhoto yang sempat ia pertanyakan dalam benaknya berada di sepanjang dinding lorong dan meja panjang yang di taruh koridor. Satu hal, Yunho tak menemukan wajah wanita dalam fhoto sejak anaknya itu bayi membuat ia sangat penasaran siapa ibu Changmin.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan yang dimana berisikan lukisan-lukisan yang dari jenis naturalisme, renaisance, abstrak dan lain sebagainya. Letak ruangan ini berada di paling belakang rumah setelah dapur. Yunho berpikir mungkin ini dahulu adalah gudang penyimpanan sebelum di tempati Jae Joong. Walau ia berpikir bahwa Jae Joong adalah penduduk Chungnam-do asli, terasa dari dialek pria cantik itu yang kental dengan penduduk setempat, tapi Yunho yakin rumah ini bukan tempat Jae Joong dibesarkan. Untuk semua itu dapat disimpulkan oleh Yunho sendiri dari cat rumah ini yang masih baru dan terlihat modern. Ingat, ia berada hampir satu jam di luar hanya sekedar untuk mengamati rumah ini dan menerka-nerka siapa pemilik rumah yang tinggal ditempat asri ini.

Yunho mengamati seluruh ruangan yang menurut dia cukup rapi untuk sebuah studio lukis dengan perasaan kagum. Isi di ruangan ini ada meja yang masing-masing memiliki fungsinya berjejer didinding. Hampir mengelilingi dinding ruanga tersebut. Untuk dinding di kanan, meja di gunakan untuk menaruh cat lukis yang terdiri dari cat minyak atau cair, palet dan kuas tebal dan halus. Di seberang terdapat meja lain di gunakan untuk lukisan yang sudah selesai namun belum di beri pigura di sandarkan pada dinding. Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah lukisan sudah setengah jadi terlihat dari media cat saja masih basah diletakkan pada meja kecil di sebelah lukisan tersebut. Akan tetapi sebagian besar sudah lukisan disini sudah dipigura dan ada yang sudah dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna putih. Siap untuk di beri kepada sang pemesan rupanya!

Melihat ruangan yang berisikan lukisan yang indah dan dapat ia taksir berharga jutaan won ini sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa Jae Joong adalah seorang pelukis profesional. Lukisan yang terpajang di ruang tamu tadi, mungkin juga hasil kerjanya, terdapat nama Hero di samping kiri bawah lukisan. Nama yang sama dengan lukisan-lukisan di ruangan ini yang sudah jadi dan di pigura. Bisa dikatakan mungkin itu nama Jae Joong di dunia lukis profesional! Akan tetapi kalau Jae Joong seorang profesional kenapa berbanding terbalik dengan rumah yang tidak begitu besar ini? Apa yang salah! Atau jangan-jangan Jae Joong adalah pelukis _honorer?_

"Aku membawa kemari karena tempat ini lebih cocok untuk berbicara. Changmin tak akan mendengarkan pembicaraan kita. Aku hanya belum siap dia mengetahui kau appanya." Yunho yang tadi tengah asyik memandangi dengan kagum isi ruangan ini menjadi sadar tujuan ia mengikuti pria cantik tersebut. Sungguh ia sangat penasaran siapa _eomma_ Changmin! Ia sudah menyusun beberapa nama wanita di _memor_y otaknya yang tak terbatas itu. Siapa gerangan wanita yang cocok.

Jae Joong berdiri di samping meja kecil yang terletak di tengah ruangan tempat menaruh kuas dan cat yang di gunakan buat melukisnya beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum bunyi bel rumah menginterupsi pengerjaan lukisan yang harus di selesaikan dalam tiga hari kedepan. Jae Joong rupanya berbicara membelakangi Yunho, untuk memulai mengemukakan kejadian tujuh belas tahun yang lalu dan pemilihan tempat ini, sebab Changmin tak akan berani menuju studio lukisnya. Pemuda itu pasti tengah berada di kamarnya dilantai dua tengah memakan snack yang tersimpan di kulkas kecil di beli oleh Jae Joong khusus buat Changmin.

"Tidak apa, yang penting kau nyaman. Oke, sekarang mulailah. Ceritakanlah padaku, yeoja mana eomma Changmin karena aku sangat penasaran! Apakah Tiffany, Jessica, Yoona, Seulgi? Wanita ini yang pernah bersamaku dulu" Yunho menyebutkan beberapa nama gadis setelah ia memutar memory-nya ke tujuh belas tahun lalu dan merekalah yang ia ingat pernah berkencan semalam dengannya. Walau seingatnya ia memakai pengaman waktu itu namun bisa saja pengaman itu cacat atau rusak dari pabrik. Di saat gairah tengah memuncak, apa kau punya waktu hanya sekedar melihat pengaman itu rusak atau tidak?

Jae Joong berbalik dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang lebih mengarah pada rasa shock. Tak pernah ia menyangka appa dari putranya telah meniduri empat wanita atau jangan-jangan lebih dari empat? Hei, kalau di pikir Yunho selama ini tidak tinggal di Korea tapi di Amerika yang sangat bebas pasti banyak wanita hadir dalam hidup pria itu bukan! Dan... Kau pasti tahu bukan, sperma harus di keluarkan minimal sebulan satu kali. Entah itu di keluarkan dengan fantasi liar atau rangsangan dari luar lewat media visual atau berhubungan intim. Banyaknya pilihan, Yunho memilih hubungan intim? Oh, ternyata pria ini sama saja dengan teman-teman lelakinya semasa di kampus dulu yang mengatakan bahwa sekali pernah merasakan hubungan intim maka bermain sendiri menggunakan tanganmu rasanya tak senikmat dengan memasukkan kemaluanmu ke lubang senggama. Tapi kalau Yunho tidak begitu, mana mungkin bukan kau hamil anaknya Jae Joong ah!

"Wae? Apa bukan mereka? Lalu siapa? Go Ara? Aku tak pernah tidur dengannya atau hampir." Ucapan Yunho yang terakhir yakni mengucapkan nama Go Ahra membuatnya membelalak. Jae Joong selalu mengingat nama itu sebab, wanita itu yang didesahkan namanya oleh Yunho waktu pertama kali pria itu mengambil keperjakaan Jae Joong yang berbuah Changmin tentu saja.

"Hei Jae Joong ssi, kenapa kau terlihat sangat kaget seperti itu?" Tentu saja Yunho merasa Jae Joong sepertinya kaget dengan ia menyebut nama Ara. Terlihat dari gesture pria cantik itu yang membelalakkan mata indah yang bulat itu seakan mengatakan benarkah segala ucapannya itu!

_"Aniieyo._ Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan pernyataan yang mengatakan kau tak meniduri Go Ara." Yunho mengernyitkan dahi dengan kata- kata Jae Joong barusan itu. Apakah Ara adalah eomma Changmin?" Ucap Jae Joong pelan sambil menundukkan kepala namun masih dapat didengar oleh Yunho. Jae Joong menarik nafasnya dan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lalu memandang lurus kearah Yunho. Ini sudah waktunya untuk mengatakan semuanya. Bukankah ia membawa pria itu kemari untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama ini.

"Apakah kau masih ingat akan pesta ketika sebelum kau pergi ke Amerika? Pesta dirumah Park Yoochun?" Jae Joong mencoba memancing dengan membawa kenangan pesta Yoochun. Walau bagaimanapun, Yunho harus di ingatkan dengan dirinya sebagai sepupu Yoochun, sebelum bicara langsung pada inti.

Yunho terlihat berpikir akan pertanyaan Jae Joong tentang pesta di apartemen teman SMU nya yang merupakan pengusaha sukses di bidang elektronik itu. Pertanyaan Jae Joong sangat mirip dengan kata kunci dalam surat kaleng. Tentu ia masih ingat, disana ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Ara, wanita yang ia pikir pernah menghabiskan malam panas dengannya tapi pada kenyataan itu tidak benar! Ia merasakan perbedaan besar ketika pertemuan di pesta Moldir mereka memang sempat bercumbu mesra namun ia tak merasakan letupan panas yang sama ketika di apartemen Yoochun dulu. Hal inilah salah satu alasan ia menerima tantangan isi surat yang ada di kantung jaketnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang tak ia ketahui pernah tidur dengannya.

"Kau masih ingat terbangun di mana pagi itu?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Yunho ingat bahwa ia terbangun bukan di kamar tamu dan lebih parah dengan keadaan tak memakai pakaian sehelai pun kecuali selimut, sendirian! Ia tak bodoh kalau telah melewat malam panas dengan seseorang yang ia pikir Go Ara. Secepatnya ia keluar dari kamar itu setelah mengenakan pakaiannya. Ketika ia keluar dan turun ke lantai bawah sisa-sisa pesta semalam sudah tak ada namun di ruang tamu, Yunho melihat sedikit perdebatan Yoochun dan seorang pemuda yang ia tahu sepupu pria berjidat lebar itu. Pemuda yang terlihat sangat seperti anak perempuan untuk warna kulit putih halus, bibir merah mungil dan mata yang cukup besar dengan kelopak mata indah alami, sangat jarang dimiliki wanita maupun pria Asia ras _mongoloid_ tapi tidak untuk pria itu. Apa yang ada pada pria itu, mengundang ia ingin mengecap manis indahnya Jae Joong, andai ia tak menyukai wanita. Ingat, ia masih normal. Tunggu dulu, pemuda cantik? Akh, pantas ia merasa familiar dengan wajah Kim Jae Joong! Dia adalah Joongie, sepupu Yoochun. Sungguh bodoh ia dapat melupakan pria menawan ini.

"Kau terbangun di kamarku Tuan Jung dan kau mungkin tak akan percaya ini tapi akulah ibu Changmin. Naeya! Kau salah memasuki kamarmu dimana ada Nona Go Ara dan menganggapku wanita itu. Aku tak menyalahkan, saat itu kau mabuk."

Jae Joong mengatakan dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan salah satu tangan menepuk pelan dadanya, seakan mempertegas ialah eomma Changmin. Sontak perkataan ini membuat Jung Yunho terdiam cukup lama untuk mencernanya. Changmin putranya, lahir dari seorang pria! Male pregnancy tak tercatat! Lebih parah ia menggauli pria cantik itu dengan memperkosa? Jae Joong memang tak mengatakan ia memperkosa tapi dengan mengatakan tak menyalahkan karena saat itu tengah mabuk berat, semua bukankah bisa di tarik kesimpulan begitu? Yunho tidak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Dia merasa seperti rohnya tengah menghilang dari raganya! Mungkin untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Inilah alasan kenapa rasa indah menggetarkan jiwa itu tak sama, ketika ia bercumbu dengan Ara di pesta Moldir. Seperti dua jiwa berbeda.

"Yunho ssi, setelah kau tahu apakah Changmin masih bisa tetap bersama. denganku? Kau janji begitu tadi."

Yunho masih terdiam, tak bergerak seperti benda mati. Jae Joong mengerti, pria itu tengah kaget dan mungkin tengah mencerna apa yang telah ia sampaikan. Jae Joong menghela nafas panjangnya, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia akan memberikan sedikit privasi untuk lelaki itu agar mau berikir dengan jernih

"Araseo, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini sebentar. Aku rasa kau perlu berpikir."

Bunyi debaman kecil pintu tertutup. Yunho masih terpaku. Seluruh pikirannya masih berputar-putar. Kim Jae Joong eomma dari anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah di ketahuinya. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Yunho saat ini berada di atas kasur king size yang mewah di kondominiumnya di Seoul, mata dengan garis tajam nan tegas itu tengah menerawang pada langit-langit kamar. Pria dengan anugrah ketampanan dewa perang Yunani namun versi Asia ini baru saja selesai mandi dengan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Mandi disaat musim gugur dengan air dingin? Bukan kombinasi yang baik huh! Padahal mesin pemanas airnya menyala, air panas tentu saja tersimpan pada tabung pemanas, hanya dengan memutar keran berwarna merahnya maka air hangat dapat keluar. Akan tetapi tidak dilakukan oleh Yunho untuk memutar keran air panas! Hei...Kalau ketahanan tubuhnya saat ini lemah, mungkin ia sudah bersin-bersin terserang_ flue_ sekarang atau mungkin nanti penyakit ini datang jikalau daya tahan tubuhnya benar-benar melemah. Mengingat kebiasaan di dalam kamar mandi yang melebihi satu jam dan tadi memakai air dingin untuk mandi, ajaib bukan ia masih baik-baik saja!

Sebagai seorang astronot yang sering keantariksa, pola hidup sehat selalu harus di jaga. Hei, massa bumi dan luar angkasa itu berbeda yakni hampa udara dan tak adanya gravitasi membuat tubuh selalu melayang diudara meski kau tetap berada dalam pesawat luar angkasamu. Kalau daya tahannya lemah, bagaimana ia menjalankan tugas memperbaiki satelite di luar angkasa yang membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan sebelum sampai kembali ke bumi.

Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan untuk Yunho. Bukan hanya fisik, tetapi secara batin dan mental ia sangat lelah. Pekerjaannya sebagai astronot saja yang berbulan-bulan di angkasa luar mungkin tak selelah yang terjadi hari ini! Agak sedikit hiperbola mungkin, tapi sungguh ia tak melebih-lebihkan. Mengetahui telah memiliki anak yang sudah berusia remaja, lebih parah kau mendapatkannya dari kau memperkosa seorang laki-laki yang saat itu di bawah umur. Bukan dari seorang wanita! Tentu ini merupakan pukulan terbesar. Akan tetapi, sungguh ia sangat bersyukur, pria cantik itu tetap mempertahankan anaknya. Sangat ia mengerti akan kebohongan Jae Joong ketika mendatangi rumah pria cantik itu. Mengambil anak yang susah payah kau besarkan, Yunho mengerti itu. Selama tinggal di luar negri, banyak wanita yang membesarkan putranya seorang diri tanpa pendamping pria. Walau Jae Joong seorang pria, tentu saja ini sama sulitnya! Hei, Jae Joong masihlah seorang pelajar saat itu! Belum lagi pandangan hubungan sesama jenis di negaranya ini masihlah tabu.

Kalau bertanya apa rasa dan bagaimana saat mengetahui semuanya ini? Sangatlah mengejutkan dan membuat ia shock! Rasa shock ini bukanlah disebabkan ia mempunyai anak sudah berumur 17 tahun itu, Yunho sangat senang. Dengan cepat naluri seorang appa terjadi ketika dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia bersitatap dengan pemuda itu tapi apa yang di katakan oleh Kim Jae Joong yang menyatakan bahwa ia eomma dari anaknya! Suatu fakta yang membuat ia memikirkan tentang arah seksualnya kemana saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tak dapat melupakan rasa menakjubkan itu dan ingin mengulangi. Banyak wanita datang dan pergi dalam hampir 17 tahun di luar negri. Namun tak ada yang memberi rasa terindah yang menggetarkan seluruh jiwa dan raga. Oleh sebab itu ketika bertemu dengan Ara ia ingin sedikit mengulangi namun rasa itu tak ia temukan. Yeah, hanya sedikit cumbuan mesra membuat tubuhnya bereaksi bahwa itu bukan rasa yang sama dengan 17 tahun lalu. Akan tetapi, hari ini ia merasakan kembali dan itulah yang membuat ia sekarang terdiam dengan mata menerawang langit-langit kamar. Padahal hanya sentuhan ringan, yakni bersalaman saja dan sebuah pelukan terima kasihnya telah membesarkan Changmin. Namun parahnya semua berefek hangat pada seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh ini membuat ia frustasi!

_"Omonaaa_...Semakin lama aku bisa gila kalau memikirkan hal ini. Itu hanyalah bersalaman dan pelukan ringan, Jung!"

Ucapnya sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Yunho pun beranjak dari tempat tidur king size-nya dan mengambil ponsel di meja nakas. Di usapnya layar pada ponsel dengan cara melintang yang berupa password agar terbuka. Ia menuju bagian kontak dan melihat pada sebuah nomor kontak baru yang beberapa jam lalu ia tambahkan. Nomor ponsel itu milik Jae Joong. Kenapa ia bisa mendapatkannya?

Memorynya kembali ketika ia masih dirumah Jae Joong tadi. Setelah Jae Joong membiarkannya sendiri di dalam ruang kerja pria cantik itu, ia mencoba menerima semua walau sulit tapi bukankah sebelumnya Jae Joong berkata bahwa ia tak akan secepat itu mempercayai. Setelah merasa siap secara mental, dia keluar dari ruangan kerja itu. Ketika menutup pintu ruang kerja itu ia berbalik dan melihat eomma yang telah melahirkan anaknya tengah memutar bola mata jengah ketika Changmin memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan. Terlihat Changmin tengah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya yakni dengan wajah puppy eyes untuk segera memberi nasi, ia juga mengangkat piring kosong, disodorkan pada Jae Joong. Sungguh terlihat imut! Dan di balas tak kalah imut dengan Jae Joong mengerucutkan bibir merah plumnya, meggeleng kepala pelan dan mencubit pipi Changmin. Rupanya rubah muda Changmin itu ingin eommanya menyiapkan makan huh! Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, hal itu juga masih sering dilakukan olehnya sampai sekarang kalau ia kembali dari ruang angkasa saat Eomma dan Appa-nya sangat sering ke Amerika untuk masalah pekerjaan sehingga ia tak kembali ke Seoul untuk 17 tahun terakhir. Sekarangpun di masa ia cuti dan ini tahun pertama ia menginjakkan kaki kembali ke Seoul sebab, setelah perusahaan di berikan pada adik perempuannya Jung Ji Hye appa dan eomma jarang mengunjungi ke Amerika, Yunho masih suka minta disiapkan makanan seperti pemuda yang merupakan putranya itu. Inilah yan tentunya membuat ia home sick dengan kehangatan eomma yang selalu memanjakan dengan membuat makanan ala Korea dan menginginkan pulang ke Korea, cuti untuk pekerjaannya itu. Apakah ini terdengar aneh untuk seorang pria di umur 38 tahun masih seperti itu pada eommanya? Hei, seseorang tak akan berhasil tanpa doa dan kasih seorang eomma. Bukankah surga ada di telapak kaki ibu? Menghargai dan menyayangi orang tua adalah kewajiban seorang anak, sebagaimana mereka tanpa pamrih membesarkan dirinya. Oleh sebab itu setelah ia selesai dengan tugas di antariksa, dan di beri sebulan beristirahat, Yunho meminta cuti 2 bulan ke depan lagi. Tentu saja pihak NASA mengabulkan mengingat banyaknya prestasi Yunho selama ini. Lagipula Jung Yunho sangat jarang meminta cuti untuk pulang kenegaranya. Untuk kewarganegaraan, sebenarnya Amerika sudah memberi tawaran untuk ia menjadi penduduk setempat namun Yunho masih cinta dengan negaranya. Jadi setiap visa miliknya habis, ia akan meminta bantuan appa dan eomma untuk menguruskannya. Masalah interview ia lakukan langsung dari negri Paman Sam itu.

Kedua orang yang merupakan eomma dan anak itu tertawa dan Yunho masih enggan beranjak dari depan pintu, berdiri memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Merasakan bahwa ada yang memperhatikan, Jae Joong menatap di mana ia berdiri dan tersenyum pelan. Pria itu menawarkan untuk ikut makan dengan Changmin. Tentu saja ia mengiyakan akan tetapi bukan disebabkan perutnya sudah lapar tapi hanya ingin dekat dengan Changmin, dia sangat iri dengan kedekatan kedua orang itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa asing disini, namun celotehan Changmin sepanjang makan bersama ini membuat ia ingin bertanggung jawab atas tumbuh kembang anak ini kelak. Lewat acara makan itu juga, Yunho jadi tahu dengan selera makan Changmin yang sangat besar sampai-sampai ia bertanya pada Jae Joong mengidam apa waktu hamil Changmin, sehingga pemuda itu bak monster makanan!

Acara makan itu berakhir pukul delapan malam, barulah ia berpamitan pulang. Dia juga meminta nomor ponsel pria cantik itu karena tentu saja dalam rangka memberi kasih sayang seorang appa untuk anaknya walau baru saja mengenal hari ini maka semua harus persetujuan Jae Joong. Dia memang sempat sedikit mengobrolkan hal itu tadi sebelum pulang. Mau tak mau Jae Joong mau bertukar nomor ponsel hanya sekedar ia bisa mengenal putra mereka lebih jauh dan pada saat Jae Joong bersalaman dengannya rasa menggelitik itu menghapiri Yunho. Ketika akan memasuki mobilnya, saat itulah ia berbalik memeluk Jae Joong berterima kasih telah mempertahankan Changmin dan membuat seorang playboy sepertinya tetap di beri kesempatan untuk mengenal anak tersebut. Hal inilah yang membuat ia berpikir akan arah seksualnya sekarang. Begitu sampai di kondominiumnya ia menjadi linglung saja, sebab memikirkan perbuatannya memeluk Jae Joong seakan membawa pada dua hari sebelum keberangkatan ke Amerika 17 tahun lalu. Debaran dan desiran itu hadir. Hal itu yang membuatnya mandi berlama-lama dengan air dingin tadi dan begitu membaringkan tubuhnya ia menjadi mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum pulang.

Yunho sedikit terlonjak ketika sebuah SMS masuk dan itu nama Jae Joong sang eomma dari putranya muncul pada layar ponselnya. Dalam pesan singkat itu, Jae Joong mengatakan akan ada pertandingan nasional Basket untuk anak-anak SMU. Changmin merupakan salah satu pemain inti dalam pertandingan tersebut. Pertandingan ini termasuk skala besar sebab tim sekolah tempat Changmin menuntut ilmu telah masuk final. Sebenarnya ketika Changmin pulang tadi ia ingin meminta izin bertanding. Tentunya harus persetujuan orang tua. Dalam sms tersebut Jae Joong juga menuliskan hari, jam, dan tempat dilaksanakan pertandingan. Tetapi dari semua hal itu, yang sangat membahagiakan adalah Jae Joong mengatakan untuk datang karena permintaan Changmin sendiri. Setelah kepulangan Yunho, Changmin memberikan surat izin untuk mengikuti pertandingan basket dari pelatih Jun Jin tadi siang ketika latihan di sekolah kepada Jae Joong. Changmin berkata pada Jae Joong kalau ia menginginkan selain Jae Joong mengizinkannya ikut bertanding, pemuda yang merupakan putranya itu ingin Yunho menonton juga! Ini sangat menyenangkan, bahkan Yunho tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membalas dengan cepat dan singkat sms Jae Joong itu guna lebih dekat. Yeah, ia ingin lebih mengenal Changmin dan berharap anaknya menerima sebagai sang appa. Dia akan pelan-pelan mendekat tapi itu harus persetujuan Jae Joong sebab, ia tidak ingin pria cantik itu merasa ia akan mengambil Changmin.

"Katakan pada Changmin aku akan datang dan mengantar ke pertandingan juga menonton. Kebetulan jadwal hari itu kosong." Yunho melayangkan tubuhnya ke king size nya lagi sambil tertawa dengan senang. Tak sabar seminggu berlalu dengan secepar mata angin berhembus.

"Basket. Ini adalah awal untuk dekat dengan putraku. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

Hei, apakah hanya dengan mengenal Changmin saja? Bagaimana dengan eommanya?! Tuan Jung, kau belum mengetahui kemana arah seksualmu bukan? Kita akan liat nanti. Apakah kau bisa dekat dengan sang anak tanpa harus terpesona pada sang_ Eomma?_

TBC

Maaf kalau ff nya terkesan sangat monoton dan lambat banget untuk satu chap hanya terjadi satu hari. Tapi aku ga mau terburu2 nge- buatnya. Ini project lama yang udah lama pengen ku buat yunjaenya. Btw, aku cuma ambil tema dan sedikit adegan dari novel. Pengembangan karakter dan penulisan murni tulisan aku. Aku ga ambil kata2 di novel, lagian aku baca itu novel udah sangat lama, kira2 8 tahun lalu dan meminjam di persewaan jadi saya jamin ini walau dari novel, tapi beda banget pengemasannya karena berdasarkan yang kuinget2 saja.

Terima kasih untuk para follower, para reviewer. aku gak menyangka respon untuk ff ini lumayan besar dan mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang ada dalam ff ini. kritik dan saran teman-teman begitu sangat membuat ku terharu. Aku senang sekali kalian cukup kritis, berarti memperhatikan setiap detail penulisannya. Terima kasih yang mengkritik dan memberi saran, semua berharga buat saya.

well, chapter 3 mungkin sedikit lebih lama, karena hp aku eror dan file ada di hp yang eror, jadi aku menulis ulang chapter 3 nya. tadinya aku sempat shock dan di landa kekecewaan, ff yang udah aku tulis di mana chapter 4 sudah separuh jalan harus ngulang dari awal. tapi reviewer kalian membantu aku menuliskan dan finally chap 3 udah setengah jalan. beri waktu 2 atau 3 mingguan. aku usahakan pas ulang tahun DBSK rampung.

masih menarik? Yuk...selamat baca ne ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon maaf keterlambatan update. Kuota inet sekarat teman. Mohon maaf yah, ini mungkin akan sedikit membosankan

**Title: Just Us**

**Author: Blueberrymilkshake**

**Genre: Drama Romance, family/ boys love/ Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter: 3**

**Cast: dbsk yunjaeyoosumin**

Pairing: yunjae, little bit homin as appa and aegya and Jaemin as eomma and aegya jadi yang mengharapkan HoMin and JaeMin yg mengarah percintaan maaf banget ga bisa kasih. Daku Yunjae bias, Yunjae shipper akut dari tahun 2007. Jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian suka ne.

Warning: Author baru di ffn, masih butuh wejangan dari author ffn semuanya, jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik baik mengatakan ff ini kurang ini atau apapun itu, saya akan menerima dengan baik. Saya ini ababil( anak bang billy lol).Rating di M dikarenakan konflik yang dewasa dengan penulisan point of view yang selang seling untuk mohon baca pelan-pelan untuk mengetahui itu pov milik siapa atau kapan itu flashback, ff ini yaoi dan bukan gender bender, Dulu di tahun-tahun pertama suka ff yunjae, gender bender jaraaaang buangeet. Kalaupun ada hanya dijadikan ff komedi dan ratingnya semua umur bukan rating 21 plus, akan tetapi saya tidak benci ff yunjae genderswitch ya. Sudah ya segitu aja warningnya. Mari bacaaa...

Summary: Jung Yunho seorang astronot pertama Korea yang bekerja di NASA, sangat menyukai kehidupan sendirinya. Terbilang sudah 17 tahun sejak ia berada di NASA ia tak pernah berhubungan serius dengan wanita. Dia sangat mencintai kehidupan bujangannya, dan bersumpah tidak menikah seumur hidupnya, setelah cukup lama ia jauh dari negaranya, Yunho pun memutuskan cuti dari pekerjaannya. Namun, ia menerima surat kaleng tanpa nama yang berisikan kalau Jung Yunho memiliki seorang anak. Awalnya ia tak mengindahkan hal ini, karena hubungannya dengan wanita kebanyakan berada di Negara Paman Sam bukanlah Korea, juga ia selalu melakukan hubungan dengan cara aman. Akan tetapi ia selalu mendapatkan surat kaleng sama secara terus menerus selama sebulan ini membuatnya berpikir harus memberi pelajaran pada wanita yang mengiriminya. Surat terakhir tertuliskan alamat dimana ia akan menemukan anak tersebut, dan begitu terkejutnya ketika ia malah bertemu dengan seorang pria cantik bernama Kim Jae Joong dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun yang sangat mirip dengannya.

**Chapter 3**

**Menginap**

Hari ini Changmin terlihat sangat gembira sekali. Padahal pukul 11 nanti ada pertandingan basket kejuaraan nasional namun entah kenapa tak ada kesan gugup terlihat di mimik wajahnya. Walau seorang Kim Changmin di kenal dengan pemilik wajah minim ekspresi, untuk kali ini wajah itu sangat bisa di tebak siapapun yang melihat. Begitu gembirakah Kim Changmin sampai ia keluar dari karakter pemuda itu sendiri? Tentu saja jawaban itu adalah iya. Pemuda ini bahkan bangun pagi sekali sebelum sang _eomma_ membangunkannya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi di hari biasa. Ketika pertandingan tahun lalu saja Changmin tidak seperti ini! Yeah walau tim mereka tidak menang dan tidak masuk kejuaraan nasional. Tahun ini Changmin bertekat dan terobsesi tim nya menang sebab sekarang adalah tahun terakhir nya untuk mengikuti kejuaraan tingkat SMU. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan ia tidak mau loncat kelas atau istilahnya menjadi pelajar akselerasi. Changmin lebih menyukai menjadi anak yang seumuran dengannya yang bahagia, mengikuti tumbuh kembang seharusnya tanpa di paksa untuk dewasa. Beruntung ia memiliki orang tua seperti Kim Jae Joong yang tidak memaksakan kehendak huh.

Hal yang mengejutkan lain juga di perlihatkan pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu. Selain bangun pagi, ia juga merapikan kamarnya yang sangat berantakan sejak tiga hari lalu sebab Jae Joong tak sempat membersihkan. Pekerjaan sebagai pelukis honorer mengharuskan pria yang wajahnya lebih cocok di katakan cantik itu menyelesaikan karyanya untuk di kirim ke pemesan sehingga untuk membersihkan rumah tidak sempat di lakukan. Bisa di bayangkan bukan bagaimana kacaunya kamar pemuda kelebihan tinggi ini? Hei, ia sekarang masih masa pertumbuhan, akan bertambah lebih tinggi lagi dan lagi. Kim Changmin si jangkung ini ia paling malas untuk membersihkan kamar meski Jae Joong menyuruhnya sekalipun hingga mulut berbusa. Changmin putra Jae Joong satu-satunya itu hanya mau disuruh membersihkan kamar kalau ingin menyimpan harta seperti kaset cd porno yang berada di tempat rahasia dimana sang _eomma_ tak akan menjangkaunya! Bisa marah sang _eomma_ bila ketahuan ia suka menonton seperti itu. _Well_, namun kali ini ia tanpa disuruh dengan rajin membersihkan kamarnya? Akan tetapi benarkah Jae Joong tak tahu akan cd pornonya itu?

Setelah selesai menata tempat tidurnya dengan rapi, Changmin pun mengambil pakaian kotor yang bertebaran dilantai ketika ia mengganti pakaian harian untuk di ganti dengan piama tidur, pemuda itu juga mengambil pakaian yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamar tidur dan _toilet _pun ia ambil kemudian memasukkannya ke keranjang _laundry_. Pakaian tersebut memang sudah sekali di pakainya tidak begitu kotor oleh sebab itu di gantungnya saja, namun semalam ia di gigiti nyamuk-nyamuk nakal membuat ia pikir harus di cuci saja semua itu, toh untuk urusan mencuci memang ia lebih suka mencuci sendiri, ketimbang menyetrika-nya hingga licin itu sangat lebih merepotkan. Changmin pikir, bisa ia cuci kesemuanya besok, Minggu adalah hari untuk melakukan semua itu. Apalagi besok pertandingan sudah tidak ada. Selesai merapikan tempat tidur, ia menata ruangannya seperti menata meja belajarnya penuh dengan buku pelajaran yang berantakan ketika tengah memilah buku terjadwal tiap hari, kemudian ia menyapu lantai dan mengepelnya. Changmin tersenyum senang melihat kamarnya sudah tertata rapi. Sekarang waktunya memasukkan semua keperluan untuk berangkat ke pertandingan seperti pakaian olahraga khusus basket sekolah mereka yang untuk pertandingan ini memilih berwarna merah. Terdapat nomor di punggung dan nama pemain, sedangkan di depan terdapat gambar lambang dan nama sekolah di sudut kiri. Tak lupa ia memasukkan handuk kecil gambar animasi chibi dirinya. Handuk itu di _design_ oleh _eomma-_nya sendiri sebagai kado kemenangan pertama tim mereka masuk kejuaraan daerah, walau tetap tak bisa melanjutkan ke kejuaraan nasional. Mereka hanya masuk putaran 6 besar saja di Chungnam yang dimana hanya 5 perwakilan saja yang bisa ikut kekejuaraan nasional. Akan tetapi, handuk unik itu tak hanya Changmin saja yang mempunyai, tapi semua tim inti. Tentu saja handuk itu tidak cuma-cuma, Changmin meminta pembayaran untuk itu meski _eomma-_nya tidak ingin di bayar untuk pembuatan handuk tersebut. Lalu kemanakah uang tersebut? Jangan berpikir bahwa uang tersebut untuk membeli makanan, meskipun hal itu sangat menggodanya! Uang itu ia berikan ke panti sosial di mana _Halmonie_-nya tinggal. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau neneknya Kim Jin Ah sangat terpukul ketika tahu putra kebanggaan ia selama ini seorang _male pregnant_ dan memiliki anak di luar nikah. Pertemuan mereka berdua walau tidak terlalu sering _Halmoeni_ terlihat tak suka dan selalu bersikap sinis. Semua ketidak sukaan tersebut terlihat sekali ketika _Halmoeni _menjual rumah di Chungnam 7 tahun lalu dan uang hasil dari penjualan dibuat untuk menghidupi diri di panti sosial khusus orang-orang jompo, semua disebabkan tak ingin Kim Jae Joong sang _eomma _mengurusi. Tapi Jae Joong _eomma-_nya itu tak pernah putus asa untuk berbaikan dengan sang _Halmonie_ dengan tetap mengunjungi secara berkala setiap bulan, setidaknya meski masih ketus _Halmoeni_ masih menanggapi sang _eomma_. Bahkan, dalam sebulan ini _Halmonie_ sudah tidak terlalu sinis. Belum, hubungan Jae Joong _eomma _masih belum baik dengan _Halmonie_. Namun, ia cukup senang ketika _eomma_ bercerita bahwa jadwal hari mengunjungi, _Halmonie_-nya tidak ketus dan mau memakan masakan buatan Jae Joong dengan lahap di depan mata. Andai dalam dua minggu ini sang eomma tidak sibuk untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya, mungkin sudah mengunjungi kembali.

Huh...Dahulu sekali sebelum ia lahir hubungan _eomma_ dan _Halmonie_-nya tak serenggang ini, terlihat dari gambar foto di album masa kecil hingga remaja _eomma-_nya sebelum akhirnya mengandung dirinya, semua penuh dengan kemesraan anak dan ibu pada umumnya, manja dan bahagia. Sempat dulu Changmin membenci _appa_ yang telah meninggalkan sang _eomma_ dalam keadaan mengandung. Tapi _eomma_ mengatakan itu bukan salah siapapun, dan masalah kehamilan sang _eomma_ juga tidak tahu pada awalnya ketika _appa-_nya meninggalkan _eomma_. A_ppa-_nya sangat baik dan orang yang bertanggung jawab seandainya ia tahu. Sepertinya sang _eomma_ sangat mencintai _appa_ yang tidak pernah di kenal oleh Changmin sendiri. _Eomma _bahkan membela denga menambahkan cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki dan memaksakan. Sampai sekarang sang _eomma_ sepertinya masih mencintai _appa-_nya, itu yang ada dalam pikiran Changmin kalau melihat bagaimana terlalu membelanya Jae Joong pada sang _appa_ dan selalu menolak pria-pria yang ia pilihkan untuk sang _eomma_. Ingin ia mengetahui siapa _appa_-nya namun Jae Joong selalu berkata, bukankah aku bisa menjadi appa sekaligus Changmin~ ah. Hei ini sudah 17 tahun lamanya. Bukankah ia berhak mengetahui! Orang yang seharusnya di panggil oleh Changmin sebagai _appa_, tapi kenyataan orang itu tak pernah datang bukan? Untuk mencari orang yang mengasihi sang _eomma_ juga penting. Tapi kalaupun nanti sang _appa_ datang, akankah ia membenci? Tidak, _eomma_nya sudah sangat sering tersakiti, oleh karena itu ia tadi mengatakan _sempat membenci._ Bukan berarti selalu begitu. Di usianya yang semakin dewasa, ia cukup berpikir bijak. Dia cukup mengerti tentang hubungan seperti _eomma-_nya ini sangat di tentang di masyarakat Korea. Mungkin _appa_ sudah bahagia dengan seorang wanita, tak akan memaksa bila memang seperti itu. Mengingat ini sudah tujuh belas tahun berlalu huh!

Jadi, kalau ia memutuskan mencari seorang pendamping untuk sang _eomma_ tanpa menunggu kedatangan orang yang seharusnya dipanggil _appa_ oleh Changmin, bukankah ini sah-sah saja! Bagaimanapun, _eomma_ nya itu sungguh menarik, perlu di carikan seseorang yang menjaga, ia tentu tak akan selalu ada di sisi Jae Joong bukan? Ada waktu ia sekolah, latihan basket atau bermain dengan teman sebaya. Dan demi apapun, kejadian waktu ia masih kecil dulu di mana sang eomma hampir celaka hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, tidak ingin sampai terjadi lagi. Walau **_taekwondo_** sang _eomma_ cukup bagus, apalah bisa menahan manusia sebesar kingkong yang ingin mencuri lukisan sang eomma dan hampir membunuhnya! Sekuat-kuatnya Jae Joong yang memang seorang pria, _eomma_-nya tentu memiliki batas. Seyogyanya ia pun juga memiliki batasan kekuatan sebagai seorang anak laki-laki huh! Tentunya ia akan mencarikan seorang pria untuk Jae Joong sebab, _eomma _sendiri tak bisa dengan wanita melihat keadaan mereka siapa yang mau menerima pria memiliki anak dilahirkan dari rahim sendiri bukan dari _yeoja_? Kalaupun ada, siapa yang akan di panggil _appa_? Jae Joong yang telah melahirkannya? Sedikit aneh untuknya bila memanggi Jae Joong dengan sebutan _appa_ sebab nyata untuk Changmin bahwa pria cantik itulah yang membuat ia ada di dunia. Walau terkadang ia memanggil sang _eomma_ dengan sebutan _appa _kala berada di banyak atau sekumpulan orang seperti _supermarket_, sekolah kecuali di lingkungan dalam rumah tentunya. Chungnam ini tempat kedua setelah daerah lingkungan apartemen Park Yoochun _ahjushii _yang menerima kehadiran mereka tanpa hinaan. Hal ini yang membuat mereka sepakat tinggal menetap dan membeli rumah kecil disini, yang memang kampung halaman sang eomma. Jangan berpikir ini masih lingkungan dekat rumah yang di jual sang _Halmonie_, masih sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka sendiri.

Baiklah kembali ke apabila ia mendapatkan seorang pria yang telah lulus kriteria seleksi Kim Changmin, aksi pertamanya ia tentu akan mendekatkan sang eomma dengan calon target. Waktu itu pilihannya jatuh pada guru melukis dari Jepang bernama Yamappi yang kebetulan ternyata mantan dosen sang eomma dan sering mengunjungi mereka dulu. Saat itu ia masih berumur 10 tahun dan hanya ingin eommanya bahagia tetapi ternyata guru itu sudah memiliki pendamping hidup membuat Changmin kecewa. Padahal pria itu kandidat sempurna yang ia temukan. Yeah, selama ini banyak pria penyuka sesama jenis mencoba untuk mendekati sang _eomma_, tapi tak ada yang lulus dari kriteria selain Yamappi tersebut. Setidaknya pria itu yang mendekati wajah yang diam-diam menjadi idolanya, Jung Yunho seorang astronot pertama dari Korea.

Benar, dia sangat mengidolakan Jung Yunho sejak ia mengetahui pelajaran tentang tata surya yang di ajarkan dalam Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam untuk Sekolah Dasar. Dalam pembelajaran tersebut, ada tentang manusia pertama, astronot bernama Neil Amstrong yang menjejakkan kaki di bulan. Pada saat itulah sang Guru mengatakan bahwa negara Korea memiliki kebanggaan terhadap seorang Putra Bangsa pertama yang menjadi astronot, bekerja di NASA bernama Jung Yunho membuat ia penasaran dan mencari beritanya sendiri lewat media internet. Media tersebut di sediakan di sekolahnya sebagai fasilitas, Itulah awal ia mengidolakan Yunho. Pria itu tampan dan begitu memiliki feromon lelaki yang kuat saat melihat lewat fhoto yang beredar di internet, sangat cocok untuk sang eommanya, Kim Jae Joong. Akan tetapi ia juga sangat sadar bahwa itu sangat tidak mungkin menjodohkan dengan eommanya walau seberapapun cocok mereka, sehingga ia hanya dapat mencari orang yang sedikit mirip. Sampai sekarang ia tak menemukan yang mirip selain Yamappi membuat ia gundah saja. Inginnya Jung Yunho yang jadi appa-nya. Dia cukup tahu berita di televisi tentang pria matang yang dua tahun lagi menginjak kepala empat itu sedang di Korea, tapi seminggu yang lalu dia di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Jung Yunho sang astronot dirumahnya! Dapat kau bayangkan itu?

Melihat idolanya itu ada di ruang tamu bersama eommanya seminggu lalu sangat membuat ia terkejut namun dengan sangat lihai di sembunyikan keterkejutannya lewat keantusiasme nya terhadap mobil mewah milik Yunho. Sungguh sebenarnya ia tak menyangka sang eomma mengenal pria karismatik itu atau mungkin Yunho yang mengetahui nama sang eomma sebagai seorang pelukis. Walau pertemuan pertama kali itu di sebabkan sangat terpesona dengan mobil yang di kendarai oleh Yunho terparkir gagah di depan rumah yang di beli oleh _eomma-_nya ketika ia berusia 10 tahun, mungkin ini merupakan suatu langkah besar untuk benar-benar mewujudkan keinginannya memiliki appa seorang Jung Yunho yang hebat! Akh bicara tentang rumah, tiga tahun lalu rumah ini telah di renovasi eommanya menjadi sedikit lebih besar, itu berarti saat ia berumur 14 tahun, disebabkan Changmin ingin tidur dan memiliki kamarnya sendiri. Selama ini ia dan eommanya tinggal berpindah-pindah dan selalu tidur di kamar kecil berdua bersama sang eomma. Mendapatkan rumah tetap, membuat Changmin menginginkan kamar sendiri dan lebih gampang mencari sosok sempurna pendamping buat _eomma _nya. Tapi ternyata sosok sempurna untuk sang eomma ada diruang tamu bersama sang _eomma_, ia bersumpah akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk mendekatkan Jung Yunho untuk sang _eomma_, yang sangat ia tahu seorang pria _hetero_. Tapi Jun Jin pelatih Basketnya itu seorang pria _hetero_, Choi Seunghyun salah satu langganan lukisan sang eomma juga awalnya pria _hetero_. Tapi cukup mengalihkan arah seksual karena seorang Kim Jae Joong memang sosok indah. Akan tetapi langkah mereka semua terhenti, seperti yang di katakannya tadi bahwa orang-orang itu harus lulus seleksi, yakni sedikit mirip dengan Jung Yunho idolanya itu!

Langkah pertama sudah terlaksana oleh sang eomma tanpa ia bertindak sejak ia tahu eomma membawa pria astronot itu ke ruang kerja pribadinya. Sangat jarang sang _eomma_ mengizinkan memasuki studio lukisnya yang berada paling belakang rumah ini kecuali pelanggan yang memang sudah dikenal baik oleh sang eomma dan biasanya tidak sendiri. Junsu _ahjushii_ yang merupakan istri dari Yoochun _ahjushii_ selalu mengawal sang _eomma_. Entahlah kenapa sang _eomma_ tidak mengizinkan siapapun memasuki area itu, tapi ini peraturan tegas dari_ eomma-_nya sejak dulu. Pernah ia mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang terjadi disana ketika Yoochun _Ahjushii_ nya dan Junsu _Ahjushii_ berbicara disana tapi sang _eomma_ sungguh tahu apa yang tengah di lakukannya itu. Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika ia di pukul pantatnya dengan tongkat kayu kecil walau tidak keras, namun sedikit membekas. Tak hanya itu ia kemudian di diamkan oleh sang eomma hampir seminggu lamanya. Makanan tak tersedia, kamar bagai kapal pecah, tidak ada kecupan di dahi setiap sekolah, tidak ada bekal dan saku, sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kontan hal itu membuat ia seperti orang termiskin sedunia! Kalau tidak ada Khyuhyun teman sekelas dan merupakan tim inti Basket yang membagi makanan porsi lebih, di pastikan ia sangat-sangat kelaparan! Saat itu ia berjanji tak pernah lagi mau mencuri dengar, lebih baik memilih tidak mandi satu minggu daripada setelah mencuri dengar ia di diamkan oleh sang eomma selama seminggu, tidak di beri kecupan di kening, dan tidak dapat makanan enak sang eomma. Walau ia memiliki jiwa evil, tetap saja ia sangat menyayangi eommanya itu.

_Well_, Changmin yang selesai membersihkan kamar, kemudian berlanjut menyiapkan keperluan pertandingan yang biasa di bantu atau di persiapkan oleh Jae Joong tapi kali ini memang berbeda! Dia ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri. Hatinya tengah bahagia, bahkan menyingkirkan rasa tegang akan pertandingan nanti. Changmin tersenyum puas akan karyanya yang sempurna ketika melihat seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Changminpun bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap memakai baju sekolahnya. Walau hari ini ia tak harus datang kesekolah, akan tetapi pelatih basket menginginkan semua pemain inti maupun cadangan mengenakan pakaian sekolah ketika di tempat pertandingan nanti, sebelum akhirnya mengganti dengan pakaian olahraga tentunya.

Changmin merasa apa yang ada di dirinya tak ada kekurangan ketika ia berdiri melihat bayangannya di cermin, pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum. Yeah, Kim Changmin cukup tampan, kau juga sudah rapi pikirnya. Seketika itu tercium aroma masakan yang sedap, tanda _eomma_ tengah memasak seketika perutnya berbunyi. Segera di sambarnya tas olahraga yang berisi keperluan pertandingan Basket nanti lalu ia menuruni tangga sambil bersiul pelan sampai lantai bawah untuk segera makan. Terkejut ia di ruang tamu telah menunggu seorang pria yang tak jauh dari umur _eomma_nya. Yeah, orang yang membuat ia senang pagi ini dan keluar dari karakternyadisebabkan teman _eomma-_nya atau pelanggan lukisan istimewa untuknya mungkin. Hei Jung Yunho akan mengantarkan ke pertandingan basket bersama _eomma_nya. Dia sangat tidak percaya ketika eomma nya mengatakan bahwa Jung Yunho_ ahjushii_ itu mengiyakan permintaannya. Sebenarnya hanya permintaan iseng ketika mengatakan pada sang _eomma_ bahwa menginginkan ahjushii itu melihat pertandingannya. Sungguh sempurna rasanya, pertandinganmu akan di lihat oleh idolamu secara langsung. Changmin entah mengapa merasa pertandingan kali ini begitu lengkap, seolah Jung Yunho adalah sosok _appa_ yang menonton pertandingan seorang anak.

Aaaaah, belum-belum Changmin sudah merasakan kebersamaan bernama keluarga. Kebersamaan keluarga yang sangat ia idam-idamkan dalam sudut hatinya. Hei bukan ia tak merasa bahagia selama ini! Changmin sangat bahagia sang eomma bisa menjadi sosok seorang _appa,_ tapi tetap saja ia menginginkan ada yang benar-benar sosok _appa_ dalam rumah kecil mereka. Dan memang benar, pria yang akan mengantarnya nanti sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Changmin mendesah ringan, jarak Seoul dan Chungnam tidaklah dekat. Pria yang umurnya empat tahun lebih tua dari sang _eomma_ rela pagi-pagi ke Chungnam menjemput dan mengantarkan seseorang yang baru di kenal. Hal ini yang membuat keyakinan bahwa orang itu tertarik pada _eomma-_nya sangatlah benar nyata. Seperti yang ia tahu sepanjang orang melihat keindahan rupa maupun kulit putih sang eomma yang bersembunyi dari pakaian yang di kenakan, tak akan ada orang yang tak jatuh hati pada pesona indah seorang Kim Jae Joong.

_"Anyeonghaseyo Ahjushii."_

Sapa Changmin dengan sangat sopan. Melihat pria idolanya itu tengah membaca koran pagi Seoul dan bukan dari daerahnya Chungnam, bisa di tebak pria itu membelinya ketika kemari. Oh entah kenapa Jung Yunho begitu pas duduk di sofa itu. Changmin juga sudah membayangkan sang _eomma_ duduk disana, memberikan secangkir teh manis hangay dan biskuit kering buatan sendiri untuk pria itu dan jangan lupa dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Aaakh, betapa ia sangat ingin mewujudkan hal itu!

Sedangkan Yunho yang mendengar sapaan Changmin menengok ke sebelah kanan, dimana pemuda yang membuat dirinya menjadi _appa_ mendadak itu menghentikan sejenak acara membaca koran pagi yang di beli dalam perjalanan ke Chungnam, segera ia meletakkan koran tersebut ke meja. Putranya itu sudah sangat rapi dengan seragam Sekolah Menengah Atasnya. Ini kali pertama Yunho melihat putranya dalam balutan seragam sekolah dan ia terlihat sangat manis dan tampan, mirip dengannya ketika muda dulu ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Beberapa hari lalu ia melihat Changmin, anak ini mengenakan pakaian seragam basket sekolahnya dan pakaian santai ketika mereka makan bersama. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini di mana kesan seorang pelajar begitu kental. Terbesit perasaan menggelitik di relumg hati dimana ia telah melewati semua _fase_ terbaik pemuda itu. Oh, itu sebabnya ia menyambut baik Jae Joong yang mengajak untuk ikut melihat pertandingan basket putranya itu.

Yunho cukup bangga untuk prestasi basket anaknya. Untuk anak seumur Changmin, sudah bisa masuk kejuaraan nasional dan final itu sangatlah luar biasa. Apalagi sekolah Changmin bukanlah sekolah unggulan di bidang Basket, tentu ini membanggakan. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya _aniya_! Pepatah ini ada benarnya, ia dulu juga seorang mvp Basket masa SMU sebelum ia tertarik untuk menjadi seorang astronot. Ketika tempat ia berkuliah yakni penerbangan dulu mengumumkan akan ada pencarian astronot muda untuk NASA, dengan cepat ia mendaftar dan mengikutinya. Apa ia melupakan akan kesenangannya dengan basket? Temannya yang merupakan astronot juga bernama Nick Carter, selalu menemaninya _sparing_ di rumah yang ia beli di daerah Beverly Hills. Dia membuat lapangan kecil di depan rumah untuk _hobby_ nya. Walau apartemen yang di punyai di Korea tidak ada fasilitas ini, setidaknya villa keluarga memiliki hal itu. Kalau memang ia ingin bermain Basket, ia akan ke villa tersebut.

"Pagi Changmin_ ah_~ Kau sudah siap? Rupanya kau rajin juga bangun pagi _ne_" Yunho tersenyum sambil sedikit menyindir Changmin. Tadi ketika ia datang, Jae Joonglah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Yeah...Pria yang memiliki wajah tampan cenderung cantik seperti wanita itu rupa-rupanya baru saja selesai mandi ketika membuka pintu, terlihat dari rambut yang setengah basah habis bershampoo tersebut. Bahkan wangi buah _stawberry_ kesukaannya begitu tercium hidung _sensitive_-nya dengan buah tersebut. Begitu membuka pintu tadi, Jae Joong tidak seperti awal-awal melihatnya seminggu lalu, dia langsung mempersilahkan masuk dan menyuruh duduk di ruang tamu lalu meminta untuk menunggu sementara pria itu mempersiapkan makanan. Pria itu bilang Changmin sangat cepat di bangunkan bila membaui aroma makanan, membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahi. Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Ji Hye _yeodongsaeng_nya yang memiliki kebiasaan mengendus nikmat aroma makananan sebelum memakannya. Saat itu ia mengatakan hal itu menjijikan sebab Jung Ji Hye itu seorang wanita yang tentu hal itu akan berdampak dengan kesopanannya. Saat itu Yunho juga mengatakan pada Jung muda itu kalau kebiasaan itu bisa membuat ia susah mendapatkan seorang jodoh. Sontak perkataan itu membuat _yeoja _itu marah dan berbalik mengatainya kalau ia memiliki anak akan sepertinya. Hukum karma berlaku oppa! Itu yang selalu adiknya itu ucapkan kalau ia sudah protes dengan kebiasaan Ji Hye. Tidak disangka putranya memiliki kebiasaan buruk itu juga. Katakan untuk meminta maaf pada Jung Ji Hye nanti huh!

"Aaaa...Itu aku hanya senang dan tidak sabar saja _Ahjushii_. _Gomawo_ sudah mau mengantarkan kami hari ini, padahal tadinya aku hanya coba-coba mengatakan pada _Eomma_ untuk meminta _Ahjushii_ datang." Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal malu sepertinya, namun sebelumnya ia juga menundukkan kepala sebagai ungkapan terima kasih yang memang kebiasaan orang Korea itu. Pasti _Eomma-_nya itu sudah menceritakan kebiasaannya yang langsung bangun bila membaui masakan Jae Joong. Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga, ia bisa bangun sendiri tanpa itu walau yeah diakui kalau memang hampir setiap hari ia bangun karena aroma makanan.

"Hahahah...Coba-coba yang sungguh beruntung ne. Kebetulan jadwalku kosong dan tak tahu harus apa. Sebulan Ini banyak kesibukan menyita, aku hanya berpikir perlu bersenang-senang di masa cutiku dan ketika Jae Joong memberi undangan aku tak perlu berpikir panjang. Lama tidak di negara ini membuatku rindu suasana, teman, alam, semuanya Changmin~_na._"

Yunho mengatakan hal ini tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia memang sungguh rindu suasana Korea, kebudayaan juga tentu wanita-wanitanya ketika ia datang menjejakkan kaki pertama kali setelah tujuh belas tahun lamanya di Negara Amerika. Namun sejak ia mendapatkan surat kaleng itu, membuat ia sedikit terpikir dan untuk sekedar berkencan dengan wanita atau sekedar _one night stand_ ia sedikit malas. Terakhir memang bertemu dengan Ara ia nyaris melakukan tapi tidak. _Mood _nya menghilang begitu saja ketika tak merasakan yang ia rasakan tujuh belas tahun lalu. Dan ia sekarang tahu jawabannya. Pria itu, Kim Jae Joong yang ternyata _Eomma_ dari anaknya lah orang yang membuat ia terus dan ingat Ara setiap bercinta dengan wanita di Amerika. Sungguh itu pengalaman bercinta paling tak bisa ia lupakan. Bodohnya ia kenapa melupakan sosok indah bernama Kim Jae Joong. Atau karena gender Jae Joong yang sama dengannya huh!

Pemuda dengan kelebihan kalsium itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti bila ia ingat akan serangkaian kesibukan Yunho. Melihat berita di televisi, segala kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh Jung Yunho selama ini mungkin menjawab semuanya. Bahkan pria itu seperti artis terkenal saja. Jung Yunho bukankah pulang ke Korea di sebabkan ingin berisirahat. Tapi malah harus mengurusi ini dan itu di berbagai acara televisi maupun kenegaraan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jae Joong keluar dari dapur dan sedikit terkejut Changmin sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semua ketika ekor matanya menangkap tas olahraga yang berada di lantai tepat sebelah kanan Changmin. Apakah anaknya ini tengah kemasukan hoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi serajin ini.

Tadinya Jae Joong berniat membersihkan kamar Changmin dan membangunkan dengan kue coklat ditangannya. Oleh sebab itu ia menghentikan masaknya sejenak untuk menuju kamar Changmin, sekedar membangunkan dan kemudian ia melanjutkan membuat masakannya sementara Changmin membersihkan tubuh lalu sarapan bersama. Namun, masakannya belum selesai, Changmin sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat.

_"Minnie,_ kau sudah siap oh." Jae Joong mengerjap-erjapkan mata, bahkan ia tidak menutupi rasa terkejutnya melihat sang anak sudah siap. Hei, seperti yang di katakan kepada Jung Yunho tadi memang benar adanya.

Dalam radius satu kilometer bila ada makanan tengah di masak, anaknya itu bisa tahu. Entah dari mana kekuatan penciuman makanan itu berasal! Sejak ia belum mengetahui hamil dan setelahnya ia tidak mengidam apapun selain rasa lapar yang memang sedikit berlebihan. Yeah, Changmin sangat tenang sekali, tidak menyusahkan ketika berada dalam perut. Bahkan ia tidak merasakan apa itu yang namanya _morningsickness_ yang di derita oleh para wanita yang tengah hamil di trimester pertamanya. Hal ini pula yang membuat Jae Joong terkejut ketika ia di nyatakan hamil lima bulan dan merupakan _male pregnant. _Bukankah itu sangat tidak masuk akal huh! Seorang laki-laki sepertinya hamil? _Eomma_ nya saja tidak pernah mengatakan keanehan ini padanya!

"_Eomma_, _cake_ coklat itu untukku?" Tanya Changmin dengan mata berbinar pada objek yang di bawa oleh Jae Joong. Dua buah kue coklat di piring kecil. Seolah-olah yang di bawa eomma nya bukan kue namun kekasih, Changmin wajahnya sekarang memelas bagai _Kangaji_ yang tengah minta di beri rasa kasihan sehingga membuat pemiliknya tak tega. Mungkin... pikir _Eomma _ia belum bangun dari tidurnya sehingga seperti biasa di pagi hari dengan kue coklat akan mendatangi kamar atas dengan kue buatannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa _Eomma_ tidak terlihat canggung lagi ketika ia memanggil dengan sebutan pria cantik itu bila mereka tengah berdua. Apakah _Eomma-_nya itu menyukai Jung Yunho? Hahahaha, kalau begitu ia tak perlu kesusahan bila mendekatkan mereka. Tidak perduli Jung Yunho itu seorang _hetero,_ seperti yang memang terbesit di otaknya bahwa pria astronot itu tak akan bisa menolak pesona Kim Jae Joong sang _Eomma_.

"Tadinya memang iya Minnie, hanya saja kau sudah bangun sedangkan tamu kita kuenya sudah habis. Kau tidak ikut memakannya bukan?" Ucap Jae Joong sedikit bercanda pada putranya itu. Decakan protes terdengar dari mulut Changmin ketika kalimat akhir dari Jae Joong seakan menuduhnya itu.

"_Omona... Eomma_ begitu kejam menuduhku ikut memakan biskuit coklat itu. _Eomma_ mungkin yang kurang banyak memberi Yunho _ahjushii_ biskuit itu." Changmin memberi tatapan tajam pada sang _eomma _sambil menunjuk piring di meja. Sepertinya Changmin tak membaca candaan sang eomma sekarang. Saat ini ia berada di depan Jung Yunho idolanya, bagaimana ia mau dipersalahkan di mata pria itu. Hei, apa kau melupakan bagaimana bernafsunya kau Changmin ketika makan sore bersama seminggu yang lalu. Sangat terlambat kalau kau ingin memperbaiki _image_ mu itu anak muda!

Sedangkan Yunho yang mengerti maksud dari Jae Joong hanya tersenyum kecil. Sungguh lucu sekali melihat interaksi keduanya, membuat ia sedikit iri. Kapan ia dapat bercanda seperti itu dengan Changmin anaknya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali huh!

"Changmin~na, Jae Joong hanya bercanda denganmu. Bukan begitu Jae Joong ah?"

Sepertinya Yunho tadi tidak menggunakan embel-embel ssi ketika menyebut nama Jae Joong. Ketika pandangan mata mereka bersitatap, dengan segera Jae Joong mengarahkan pandangan ke Changmin. Jae Joong sebenarnya lumayan senang dengan Yunho menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel kesopanan. Ini sungguh berbeda dengan seminggu lalu di mana ia ketakutan kalau memandang mata itu. Sekarang ia merasa malu, bagaimanapun ia pernah menyukai orang ini dulu. Waktu yang membuat ia lebih dewasa dan memilah apa yang tengah dirasakan. Orang mengatakan bahwa mungkin hanya cinta monyet, namun ia sudah mencoba menyukai orang lain atau berusaha membenci Jung Yunho ketika dunia membuatnya kesulitan dalam membesarkan Changmin. Pertemuan mereka seminggu yang lalu itu, ia malah takut bila Changmin di ambil darinya, mengalahkan rasa benci yang mungkin ada. Pelukan singkat atas rasa terima kasih pria itu ketika Jung Yunho hendak kembali ke apartemennya di Seoul, membuat hati Jae Joong menghangat dan bertalu seperti dulu. Pria ini datang pagi ini saja, ia tak berani melihat wajah atau hanya memandang mata itu lebih dari satu menit. Jae Joong lebih banyak berceloteh tentang Changmin, karena mungkin hanya percakapan itu saja yang bisa menghubungkan mereka berdua tanpa rasa canggung. Kenapa kau harus hadir dalam lingkungan keluarga yang sudah di bangun tanpa dirimu itu Jung!

"Tapi tidak juga Changmin ~na, kalau melihat cara makanmu yang seperti Ji Hye, aku rasa _Eomma_ mu tidak sedang bercanda."

Yunho sekarang terkikik pelan bila mengingat _yeodongsaeng_-nya itu. Walaupun makan sang adik tidak seperti Changmin yang memang sedikit ekstrim. Oh ayolah, acara makan bersama seminggu lalu itu sudah membuka semua sifat Changmin putranya itu yang sangat mencintai makanan. Kalau ia lihat dari Changmin, anaknya itu seakan ingin menyembunyikan kalau menyukai makanan. Persis Ji Hye adiknya. Hah, ternyata hukum karma itu berlaku _aniya? _Aahhhhh tapi untungnya Changmin bukanlah anak perempuan seperti Ji Hye. Saat sekarang ini Ji Hye bisa meminimalisir _hobyy_ makannya itu. Jihye yang telah menikah dan memiliki anak, tidak melepas pekerjaan sebagai CEO Jung pengganti_ appa_, tentu ia harus bisa mengontrol. Yeah adiknya memang hebat. Changmin juga pasti bisa mengontrol hobby-nya itu, walau itu tak masalah sebab anaknya laki-laki. Laki-laki tata kramanya tentu berbeda.

"Ji Hye _nugu ya, Ahjushii_?"

Changmin mati-matian menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dan penasaran yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Changmin merasa ia melupakan fakta kalau Jung Yunho ini seorang astronot yang umurnya empat tahun di atas sang _Eomma _tinggal di negara bebas di mana norma-norma susila yang mana Korea sangat tidak membenarkan maka di sana dianggap sudah sangat _lumrah._ Tidak mungkin bukan, pria itu tak memiliki anak? Oh ..., pria itu boleh saja tidak menikah tapi siapa yang tahu ia menjalin cinta dengan wanita di Amerika dan mempunyai anak bernama Ji Hye itu tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Amerika merupakan negara bebas yang di mana banyak pasangan yang hidup bersama dalam satu rumah, memiliki anak dan tentu tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan. Orang Amerika sana, lebih nyaman dengan tanpa pernikahan atau yang mereka sebut tanpa komitmen. Oleh sebab itu banyak pula mereka menikah setelah anak-anak mereka sudah beranjak dewasa. Kalau memang Jung Yunho sudah memiliki anak, bagaimana dengan keinginannya ini. Tentu ia tak ingin anak itu tumbuh tanpa seorang _Appa_ sepertinya.

Lalu Jae Joong yang tadi menatap Changmin sekarang mau tak mau melihat ke arah pria itu dan benaknya juga menanyakan siapa Ji Hye. Wanita yang di kencani Yunho sekarang? Mengingat banyaknya wanita hadir dalam hidup Yunho. Yunho yang di pandangi dua orang di depannya terdiam, namun ia pun tersenyum.

"_Ji Hye nae dongsaeng_."

Changmin terlihat lega ketika mengetahui siapa orang bernama Ji Hye, tak terkecuali Jae Joong pun merasakan hal itu. _Yeodongsaeng huh._ Berarti orang itu akan menjadi Ahjumma nya kalau Yunho Ahjushii bisa terperangkap. Sebuah senyum kecil yang tak terlihat bila tidak melihat dengan sungguh-sungguh, terukir di bibir Changmin yang sedikit lebar di bandingkan Yunho maupun Jae Joong. Yeah perpaduan yang sangat hebat bukan. Changmin memiliki ketipisan dan ketebalan dari bibir kedua orang tuanya hmm.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya Changmin na~".

"Bertemu dengan Ji Hye _Ahjumma?_" Seketika senyum cerah terlihat dari diri Changmin. Entah ini sangat membahagiakan.

"Boleh bukan Jae Joong ah? Kalau kau tidak merasa keberatan aku membawanya menemui _nae yeodongsaeng_. Tentu aku akan mengembalikannya padamu."

Yunho sekarang bertanya kepada Jae Joong yang sepertinya terkejut ketika ia mengeluarkan kalimat yang baru ia sadari mengarah memperkenalkan Changmin putranya itu kepada keluarga besar. Sebenarnya Yunho juga sama terkejut ia mengemukakan ide tersebut padahal ini pertemuan keduanya dengan sang anak. Dia seperti sangat cepat bertindak. Harusnya ia pelan-pelan, seperti saran Jae Joong ketika tiga hari lalu ia menghubungi pria itu lewat ponsel. Tapi tiga hari lalu dan sekarang itu berbeda.

_"Eomma.." _Changmin sekarang yang terdengar mendesak untuk mengiyakan. Oh, kapan lagi ia bisa dekat dengan keluarga dari idolanya itu. Dengan otaknya yang _briliant_, sudah banyak ide-ide yang bermunculan di sana. Tapi kalau sang Eomma tak mengizinkan pergi, ia tak akan pergi. Masih banyak cara agar ia bisa membuat kedua orang di hadapannya ini saling mencintai.

"_Ne_ Changminnie..." Jae Joong mengiyakan, walau sebenarnya ia berat mengucapkan itu. Tapi ia juga tidak boleh egois, tujuh belas tahun orang itu tidak mengetahui tentang putranya. Seperti sebuah hukuman saja bukan untuk Yunho? Tapi Jae Joong juga penasaran dengan surat yang pernah di katakan Yunho itu. Dia belum melihat surat itu, mungkin nanti.

"Yeeeeiii! Janjimu bertambah _Ahjushii. Ahjushii_ tidak lupa dengan memperbolehkan mengendarai mobil itu bukan?!" Changmin mengingatkan akan janji Yunho ketika mereka pertama bertatap muka. Sampai sekarang pun ia tidak sabar memiliki SIM itu. Ia masih harus menjalankan sedikit tes praktek yang akan di lakukan sebulan lagi. Bagi Changmin, tes praktek tak sesulit tes menulis.

"Hummm, kalau kau menang pertandingan basket nanti, tanpa menunggu mendapatkan SIM kau bisa mencobanya setelah pertandingan dengan memutar area apartemen milikku nanti. Bagaimana?"

Yunho mengajukan sebuah tantangan kepada Changmin putranya itu. Sebenarnya menang atau kalah tidak masalah untuk Yunho, tapi sedikit motivasi tak salah huh? Lagipula, tanpa Changmin menang pun, ia bermaksud agar Changmin mencobanya nanti. Dia takut tidak keburu dengan waktu. Kemarin ia mendapatkan berita dari tempat ia bekerja bahwa ada kerusakan di satelit yang di pasang di sektor G. Beberapa astronot yang tengah berada di NASA sudah mencoba memperbaiki kerusakan tersebut namun mereka masih belum berhasil dengan sempurna. Di perlukan seorang astronot yang berpengalaman dan itu adalah dia. Dengan berat hati memang atasan Yunho menghubunginya di saat masa cuti. Tapi ini sangat mendesak sekali. Kurang lebih dua minggu dari sekarang ia harus bisa dekat dengan putranya. Bertindak pelan-pelan sudah tidak bisa diterapkan sekarang ini.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ jadi saksi _ne_. Tapi, bukankah akan sangat kemalaman nanti bila mencoba mengendarai mobil itu setelah selesai pertandingan _Ahjushii_"

"Kau bisa menginap bersama Jae Joong _Eomma_-mu. Besok minggu, hari libur _ne_." Mendengar kata menginap membuat Changmin sangat senang. Dia saat ini menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu antusias dengan berloncat-loncat. Tapi ia sadar, hal kekanak-kanakan itu tentu tak akan di lakukannya.

Berbeda dengan Changmin, Jae Joong jantungnya seakan mencuat dari rongga dada mendengar kata menginap. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tak ingin anaknya itu menang, dia tidak siap harus tinggal satu atap meski hanya sehari. Tapi, ia bisa menghindar bukan, dengan ikut bersama Jun Jin pelatih Changmin kembali ke Chungnam. Pria itu pasti mau mengantar pulang. Biar putra semata wayangnya itu bersama sang appa. Yeah, mungkin begitu juga bisa.

"Tapi bila kau menang Minnie." Ucap Jae Joong mengingatkan bahwa masih ada satu pertandingan pukul sebelas nanti. Seketika ia teringat akan masakannya yang belum selesai di dapur.

"Baiklah, _Eomma_ kembali ke dapur memasak. Ini kuemu _eomma_ taruh di meja. Kau temani Yunho_ ahjushii,_ lima belas menit lagi kita akan sarapan dan kemudian berangkat ke Seoul untuk pertandinganmu itu."

Jae Joong meninggalkan mereka berdua di depan dan ke dapur melanjutkan masakannya. Meninggalkan anak dan _Appa_ itu di ruang tamu berdua untuk lebih banyak berbicara. _Appa_ huh? Bagaimana bila Changmin tahu orang yang bersamanya sekarang adalah _Appa_ kandungnya. Akankah Changmin akan tetap disini bersamanya huh?

o0o-YunJae- o0o

Mobil milik Yunho sekarang tengah meluncur melintas jalan raya menuju Seoul. Begitu selesai sarapan pagi itu, mereka segera berangkat bersama. Kalau bicara tentang masakan yang dibuat oleh pria bernama Kim Jae Joong, lezat dan enak saja mungkin kurang untuk menggambarkannya. Masakan Jae Joong sangatlah melebih ekpektasi enak dan hal ini pula yang sangat di sayangkan untuk terabaikan. Padahal Yunho termasuk yang tidak terbiasa memakan berat di pagi hari sebab akan menyebabkan kantuk. Namun, Jae Joong sangat cerdas dengan memasak _chickhen_ _fillet_ tipis, yang di bumbui dengan minyak zaitun, bawang putih, garam dan sedikit perasan jeruk nipis untuk rasa asam. Untuk sayurnya ia membuat acar dingin dan sup ginseng. Sup itu untung Changmin, stamina harus kuat bukan. Awalnya ketika Jae Joong menyuruhnya makan ia tak ingin. Bukankah ia telah menghabiskan sepiring biskuit coklat sebelum sarapan membuat pria dengan wajah tampan cenderung cantik itu sedikit menaruh curiga bahwa Changmin ikut memakan. Sungguh masakan Jae Joong bahkan lebih enak dari _Eomma _nya sendiri. Bukankah baru saja ia mengatakan makanan yang di buat Jae Joong sangat sulit untuk diabaikan! Haah..Changmin anaknya itu juga memberi andil memaksa ia makan.

Yunho menatap pada kaca yang bertengger diatas atap mobil, Changmin putranya itu sedari berangkat lebih banyak diam dengan mendengarkan musik lewat ponsel nya sambil memejamkan mata. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu dua setengah jam prediksi Yunho, pasti sangat membosankan bagi Changmin, dengan mendengarkan musik mungkin dapat menghilangkan penat atau gugup yang melanda anak lelakinya itu. Yunho cukup paham bagaimana seseorang bila gugup menghadapi hal seperti ini sebab ia juga terkadang seperti itu. Setiap orang berbeda-beda untuk kegugupan itu. Ada yang berbicara terus-terusan dan tersenyum, ada yang diam dan tak ingin di ganggu, ada yang marah-marah meski dengan sedikit kesalahan tak berarti.

Hei...Kurang dari empat jam lagi, Changmin akan bertanding. Walau anaknya itu tidak memperlihatkan kegugupan sama sekali, Yunho tahu hal itu pasti ada. Dan sepertinya Changmin memilih diam untuk kegugupan. Kegugupan anak itu mungkin lebih besar, apalagi dengan taruhan yang tadi ia ucapkan. Tapi itu hanya sebagai hadiah, kalau anak itu menang. Saat Jae Joong memasak tadi, Yunho banyak mengobrol dengan Changmin. Dari apa yang ia tangkap, Changmin merupakan anak yang sangat pintar. Sangat sayang kenapa anaknya itu bersekolah di kota kecil seperti Chungnam. Apakah masalah biaya yang menjadi masalah? Akan tetapi bukankah ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa? Hal ini tentu mengusik hati. Sepanjang perjalanan ini, ia tak sabar ingin bertanya pada Jae Joong yang duduk di sebelahnya. Aakh, tapi sangat sulit untuk menanyakan tentang anaknya di mana Changmin ada di belakang mereka. Apalagi saat ini Jae Joong seakan tak ingin melihat kearahnya. Pria itu sepertinya lebih menyukai melihat pemandangan jalan lewat kaca mobil yang tertutup. Sebenarnya pemandangan jalan juga hanya pepohonan, sawah kecil, dataran tinggi yang terdapat rumah kayu di tengah-tengah. Apa berbicara dengannya sangat tidak menyenangkan?

Entah apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja, Jae Joong seakan sedikit menjaga jarak, berbeda ketika mereka saling berbicara lewat ponsel. Hal ini begitu terlihat dari kedatangannya ke rumah pria itu sampai sekarang duduk di mobil bagian depan, melihat ke arahnya saja tidak. Hei, padahal ia merasa sudah cukup akrab dengan pria itu di mana semingguan ini sering berkirim pesan atau berbicara lewat ponsel. Suara Jae Joong menurutnya sangat menyenangkan dalam pendengarannya lewat media ponsel. Hanya saja pria yang perumpamaannya bagai mawar yang bersemi sepanjang masa itu memiliki kebiasaan yang membuat ia frustasi sebagai laki-laki. Oh, Jung Yunho normal bukan? Ia memiliki banyak wanita yang datang padanya tanpa meminta. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Jae Joong, arah seksualnya selalu di pertanyakan olehnya sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah mulai malas menggoda wanita yang menarik hatinya, Kang Sae Mi yang bekerja di pengembangan teknologi dan mesin. Selama di Korea, Yunho di minta oleh Kementrian Pengembangan Riset dan teknologi untuk memberi pengarahan di kelas pengembangan teknologi dan mesin Seoul. Korea berharap mesin nya bisa di pakai untuk satelite luar angkasa atau sebagai suku cadang pesawat antariksa NASA. Oleh sebab itu, sangat di perlukan agar Yunho untuk memberi pengarahan tentang apa yang harus di buat. Namun Kang Sae Mi sudah tidak menarik lagi kemarin. Terhitung sejak Yunho berani menghubungi Jae Joong kembali setelah dua hari balasan pesan singkat pemberitahuan pertandingan basket Changmin. Yeah sejak itu mereka memang sering berhubungan lewat ponsel.

Hei, pertemuannya dengan Jae Joong bisa di katakan baru seminggu yang lalu bukan? Tujuh belas tahun lalu tak mungkin masuk hitungan sebab ketika Yoochun memperkenalkannya dulu itu, wajah Jae Joong tentu berbeda dengan sekarang. Bukankah ia tak akan ingat kalau saja pria itu tidak mengatakan bahwa Yoochun adalah sepupunya. Pria ini bahkan lebih indah dari apa yang dulu sempat terekam di _memory_ otaknya. Dulu seingatnya wajah Jae Joong dan tubuh itu tidaklah setinggi seperti ini. Wajar bukan ia lupa? Sekarang Jae Joong pria matang dengan segala keindahan tak terbantahkan.

Apakah terkesan begitu cepat ia menjadi seperti ini pada Jae Joong? Akrab dan sedikit frustasi akan kehindahan juga suara yang menggoda walau sebenarnya bukanlah kesengajaan untuk menggoda Yunho yang masih menganggap pria normal? Kalau pertanyaan ini muncul, Yunho juga tak bisa menjawabnya. Mungkin indra peraba yang begitu sensitive dapat menjawab lebih jujur atau indra pendengarannya. Atau mungkin tanpa ia sadari seluruh tubuhnya memang sudah men-_setting_ seorang Kim Jae Joong sehingga hanya sebuah desahan nafas lirih saja mampu membuat Yunho frustasi. Saat itu Yunho tengah asyik menanyakan tentang Changmin lewat ponsel dan larut dengan kesenangannya berceloteh di ponsel. Bahkan ia juga melupakan jam yang sudah lebih dari pukul satu dini hari. Jae Joong dengan santainya malah tertidur, seakan ia tengah mendongeng. Yeah..., Alunan nafas lirih ketika tubuh tertidur terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya membuat tersadar, kalau pria itu tertidur. _Sexy_! Demi apa desahan nafas itu yang selalu ia ingat dari tujuh belas tahun yang lalu yang ia pikir dulu adalah Go Ara. Mengingat hal itu membuat ia menggeram pelan. Bisa-bisanya ia tak dapat membedakan tubuh pria dan wanita huh? Atau sebenarnya tubuhnya sadar namun pikiran yang kacau akibat minuman beralkohol membuat tak menyadari.

"Apa kau lelah Yunho _hyung?"_

Jae Joong menatap Yunho ketika pria itu mendengar geraman pelan. Yeah...Setelah betah berdiam diri Jae Joong mengucapkan sebuah kalimat utuh menanyakan tentang Yunho. Seakan ia baru menyadari sesuatu bahwa selama perjalanan hanya terdiam saja. Selain Jae Joong merasa gugup dan malu dengan duduk di sebelah kemudi, mungkin Yunho juga butuh konsentrasi penuh dalam mengemudi sehingga diam saja. Belum lagi ia terpikir kalau nanti putranya menang Jung Yunho menjanjikan memperbolehkan Changmin untuk mengemudikan audi milik pria itu dan konsekuensi menginap di apartemen milik pria itu? Oh semoga Jun Jin pelatih Changmin mau memberi tumpangan dalam bus sekolah yang mengangkut para siswa pemain basket.

Yeah, Changmin sebenarnya bisa saja pergi bersama bus sekolah tapi ketika Yunho mengiyakan menonton pertandingan basket nya dan juga bersedia mengantar, Changmin memohon ke pelatih untuk berangkat sendiri saja dan akan bertemu nanti di ruang ganti untuk SMU Chungnam. Alasan lain Jae Joong berdiam diri, sebenarnya Jae Joong cukup kesal tadi ketika ia ingin bersama anaknya duduk di belakang tapi dengan tegas Changmin malah memilih ingin duduk sendirian. Di tambah Changmin di belakang tengah memejamkan mata, padahal ia berharap putranya itu banyak berbicara seperti hari biasa. Hei, sewaktu bertanding dua bulanan ini yang berlangsung hanya setiap sabtu dan minggu hingga mereka masuk final Changmin tidak diam seperti ini. Apa karena bangun lebih awal maka sekarang anaknya itu sedang berlayar ke alam bawah sadarnya huh.

Yunho yang memang konsentrasi terbagi antara mengingat percakapan lewat ponsel terakhir bersama Jae Joong dengan fokus nya mengemudi, sedikit terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Jae Joong. Apakah ia terlihat lelah? Perasaan ia baik-baik saja. Apakah Jae Joong mendengar geraman lirihnya? Aaahh...Pria itu akhirnya mau juga memanggilnya Yunho saja atau _hyung_ yang di mana lebih akrab saja terdengar. Ketika mereka sarapan bersama tadi ia meminta demikian, Yunho sudah cukup jengah dengan Jae Joong menyebut namanya secara sopan.

"Tidak Jae Joong ah. Aku tidak lelah. _Waeyo?"_

"Aku mendengar _sesuatu_ seakan kau tengah lelah. Kita bisa bergantian. Sebelumnya kau sudah menyetir dari Seoul ke Chungnam. Sekarang harus ke Seoul pun kau yang menyetir. Perjalanan masih satu jam lebih _hyung."_

Bagaimanapun ini sudah satu jam dari mereka berangkat dari Chungnam. Pria itu mungkin juga lelah, bukankah pagi-pagi sekali Yunho mendatangi rumah mereka mengemudi dari Seoul ke Chungnam? Dengan demikian ia tak perlu bukan membelakangi Yunho dan melihat pemandangan di samping jalan yang tentu tak menarik sama sekali. Dengan mengemudi setidaknya ia berkonsentrasi didepan dan tidak akan memikir macam-macam. Yunho sangat tampan! Itu yang selalu dalam pikiran Jae Joong saat ini.

_"Eomma..., Ahjushii_ hanya bosan tak ada percakapan. Benar bukan _Ahjushii_? Sedari tadi _Eomma_ hanya diam. Tak tahukah kalau sedari tadi _ahjushii_ melirik _Eomma_ seakan ingin berbicara?" Changmin akhirnya ikut berbicara. Memang ia memejamkan mata tapi sesekali ia mengintip melihat pergerakan kedua pria di depan itu. Oh ayolah, kenapa _eomma _nya seperti remaja tanggung yang tengah canggung begitu huh! Jae Joong menengokkan kepala ke belakang ketika mendengar Changmin membuka mulut tapi anaknya masih memejam mata.

"Kau tidak tidur, Minnie ah~?" Tanya Jae Joong lebih menyindir. Bagaimanapun juga sedari tadi anaknya itu hanya diam bukan? Rupanya putranya ini tengah pura-pura tidur huh? Enak sekali ia sekarang malah mengeluarkan suara seakan tengah memergoki ia berbuat salah.

"_Aniie._.. Changmin mu ini tidak tidur _Eomma_. Hanya memejamkan mata. Telingaku cukup awas meski mataku tertutup, _Eomma_ ku tersayang." Changmin membuka matanya perlahan sambil menyengir bagai kuda yang tengah meringis senang, terlihat kedua bola matanya tidak terlalu merah seperti orang tengah bangun tidur pada umumnya. Berarti ia memang tengah tidur-tidur ayam yang mata memejam tapi telinga setajam orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Haissh.."

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir sang Eomma lengkap dengan cemberutan khasnya membuat Changmin tersenyum. Setidaknya Jae Joong _eomma_ nya mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan membosankan. Andai tadi Yunho ahjushii tidak menggeram perlahan yang seakan kesal akan sesuatu,mungkin _Eomma_ nya tidak akan berbicara. Jae Joong pun sekarang sudah melihat kedepan lagi, tidak memiringkan badan dan menengok melihat Changmin.

"Hummm _Ahjushii_...yang di katakan _Eomma_ ada benarnya. Bergantian dengan _Eomma_ saja kalau lelah. Jangan memaksakan diri, nanti tidak bisa melihat kehebatanku di pertandingan loh ya."

Mendengar kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Changmin Jae Joong memutar bola matanya jengah. Putranya ini mulai narsis rupanya tentang kehebatan basket. Hei, memangnya sifat itu darimana datangnya Jae Joong ah? Kalau bukan dari orang tua sendiri.

"Jangan menjadi sombong dengan kemenangan minggu lalu Changmin ~na. _Eomma_ tidak mengajarkanmu menyombongkan diri huh"

Jae Joong memperingatkan agar tidak sombong dengan keahlian yang di miliki. Memang benar Changmin hebat sebagai _point guard_. Pelatih baru bernama Jun Jin ini benar-benar berbeda dari pelatih lain. Dengan tinggi yang di miliki, banyak pelatih memaksakan Changmin untuk berjaga di ring untuk mengambil banyak _rebond_. Tapi ia sangat tahu keahlian Changmin yang sebagai _point guard_. Sangat terlihat kalau Yoochun sering mengajak sparing. Changmin sangat tahu stategi apa untuk memasukkan bolanya ke ring basket.

"Biarkan saja untuk kali ini Jae Joong~ ah. Percaya diri itu penting. Jangan perlihatkan kelemahan di depan lawan. Kepercayaan diri membuat kita mampu mengatasi apapun. Benar bukan Michael Jourdan selanjutnya."

Yunho tersenyum ke arah Jae Joong ketika menanggapi atas apa yang di katakan oleh pria itu akan kesombongan. Apa yang dikemukakan Jae Joong tidak salah. Hanya saja, mungkin apa yang di maksud Changmin lebih pada kepercayaan diri.

"Humm... Aku tidak lelah Changmin~na. Jangan lupakan bahwa Jung Yunho yang tampan ini astronot kebanggaan Korea Selatan. Hahaha..."

Sambungnya dan sekarang giliran Yunho yang menyombongkan status sebagai seorang astronot pertama Korea Selatan, pria itu menanggapi Changmin yang mengatakan ia seorang yang hebat di dunia basket seakan tak ingin kalah saja. _Aigo_, berapa umurmu Jung, masih saja bersombong begitu dengan anakmu sendiri huh?

"_Ne ne ne_, benar itu Kim Changmin akan menjadi Micheal Jourdan selanjutnya. Hahahaha..."

Jae Joong mendesahkan nafas panjang ketika melihat _appa_ dan anak ini sangat cocok sekali. Sama-sama cocok narsis nya! Tapi memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh Yunho, kepercayaan diri merupakan modal kemenangan. Tanpa adanya kepercayaan diri yang kuat, mungkin Changmin dan kawan-kawannya sudah kalah di semi final melawan SMU Seoul yang merupakan pemenang hampir enam tahun berturut-turut itu. Di tambah dengan pelatih Jun Jin yang membuat strategi baru.

Sebenarnya, strategi yang di pakai oleh SMU Seoul merupakan 1000 strategi yang di punyai oleh Jun Jin. Pelatih dari Seoul itu dulu saingannya ketika masih duduk di SMU. Sering mendapat kekalahan membuat ia berbuat curang dengan mencuri buku strategi buatan Jun Jin delapan tahun lalu. Hal inilah yang membuat karir pelatihnya menurun dan memaksa ia memasuki sekolah Chungnam sebagai pengganti appa pria itu yang tengah sakit. Waktu berhadapan kembali dengan SMU Seoul, pelatih bernama Jun Jin sedikit tidak percaya diri, tapi melihat kesungguhan di mata anak didiknya membuat ia menjadi lebih percaya diri dengan strategi baru yang lebih akurat, dan tak pernah ada dalam buku strategi yang dicuri itu.

"Kalian ini narsis juga. Jaa...Kalau begitu aku ini apa?" Jae Joong sekarang bertanya pada kedua orang ini. Yeah, mencoba masuk ke antara keakraban appa dan anak.

"_Eomma_ dari Michael Jourdan selanjutnya ini." Changmin menepuk dadanya pelan membuat Jae Joong yang tadi sempat kembali duduk lurus menatap kedepan mobil, harus memiringkan badan lagi dan menengok kebelakang guna melihat sang anak.

"Kim Jae Joong adalah _Eomma_ yang terbaik di dunia. _Nae Eomma_."

Changmin menatap sang _Eomma_ sambil tersenyum lembut masih disertai dengan kepercayaan diri untuk menang. Taruhannya dengan Yunho _Ahjushii_ itu pula yang membuat Changmin merasa harus memenangkan hal ini. Tim mereka untuk menuju ke babak final sangatlah tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Penuh perjuangan yang tidak pendek. Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah mengungkapkan perasaan sayang ke sang _Eomma _membuat Changmin sedikit khawatir sebab mata indah sang _Eomma_ mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh tidak, sisi lembut _Eomma_ nya muncul hoh. Yeah, _Eomma _nya memang gampang sekali terharu. Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa _Eomma_ lemah dan terlihat seperti wanita. Hanya saja ia memang sedikit memiliki hati yang halus dan sensitive seperti wanita. Changmin rasa sifat ini ada pada setiap pria, hanya terkadang tertutupi dengan keharusan menjadi seorang lelaki yang _gentle. _Bukankah dia pria yang hebat huh? Seorang pria yang bekerja keras, menjadi sosok _Eomma dan Appa_ sekaligus. Biasanya seorang pria akan menyerah dengan menikah, untuk membebankan anaknya pada seseorang yang di nikahinya. Bahkan akan melupakan tumbuh kembang sang anak, sehingga ketika anak itu beranjak dewasa ia bahkan tak menyadari kesalahan telah mengabaikan tumbuh kembangnya, bagaimana psikologis sang anak yang ketika masih membutuhkan kasih sayangnya. Tapi sang _Eomma_ bertahan dengan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, bahkan menolak pria yang sudah masuk sebagai kriteria terbaiknya. Oleh sebab itu sekaranglah ia memberi yang terbaik buat _Eomma _terbaik seperti Kim Jae Joong.

"Changminnie, _Eomma_ jadi ingin memelukmu." Jae Joong mengulurkan satu tangannya yang hanya bisa menyentuh lutut Changmin. Dengan segera Changmin menggenggam erat tangan Jae Joong _eomma_ nya itu. Seakan mengatakan jangan menangis. Karena pada kenyataannya, Jae Joong adalah terbaik dalam tumbuh kembangnya selama ini secara lahiriah dan batiniah. Tercukupi dengan baik, walau ada keinginan ia memiliki appa sangat besar.

"_Eomma_ simpan pelukannya sampai kita tiba nanti dan Changmin minta pelukan ekstra setelah menang nanti _ne_." Jae Joong tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia juga mengerjapkan mata agar rasa terharu yang sempat hadir tidak jatuh dan mengalir dari kelopak mata yang terukir indah anugarah sang **_Maha Creator paling Sempurna_.** Dia _namja anieya_? Tapi satu kelemahannya adalah putranya.

Yunho yang tengah mengemudi melihat apa yang di lakukan keduanya cukup iri. Benar. Changmin benar dengan mengatakan Jae Joong adalah _Eomma _yang terbaik di seluruh dunia. _Eomma_ adalah sosok yang terbaik dari apapun juga. Derajatnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari seorang _appa_ sekalipun. Bagaimanakah ia akan dekat dengan Changmin? Saat ini ia masih belum merasa begitu dekat. Mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan Jae Joong lagi nanti. Setidaknya, ia ingin menjadi _appa_ terbaik yang di kenal pemuda itu sebelum kembali ke Amerika.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, mereka tidak berdiam diri lagi seperti ketika di awal mobil ini meluncur dari rumah Jae Joong. Banyak yang mereka perbincangkan hingga masuk ke pintu tol kota Seoul. Bahkan canda tawa mengiringi mobil itu ketika masuk ke tol Seoul dan keluar dari zona tol. Ketika mobil itu akhirnya sampai ketujuan mereka, berhenti di parkiran stadion tempat Changmin bertanding, pemuda itu keluar mobil langsung mengambil tas olahraga, berpamitan dengan sang _Eomma_ dengan memeluk erat meminta doa restu dan Jae Joong menjawab juga dengan memberikan doa kesuksesan untuk pertandingan. Setelah mendapatkan doa dari _Eomma_, Changmin juga setelahnya memeluk Yunho membuat pria itu tak menyangka mendapatkan kejutan pelukan hangat dari sang anak. Untuk beberapa detik Yunho terpana. Senyum Jae Joong yang ia lihat ketika terjadi pelukan ringan dengan putra mereka berdua itu membuat Yunho sadar bahwa pendekatannya tak sia-sia dan merasakan menjadi seorang appa itu sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai memeluk keduanya Changmin segera berlari masuk ke gedung dan mencari tempat ganti milik tim dari sekolahnya, bergabung dengan teman-teman se -tim meninggalkan Jae Joong dan Yunho untuk mengantri membeli tiket masuk pertandingan. Sepertinya kebahagian mulai datang di hati Yunho dengan perlakuan Changmin padanya. Tapi, ada hal lain yang menggelitik hati ketika senyuman Jae Joong mulai masuk kepikirannya. Dia suka senyuman itu! Melebihi senyuman wanita-wanita yang datang dan pergi dari hidupnya. Apa ini terdengar sangat-sangat aneh huh!

**O00ooooYunJae00000ooooooo**

Jae Joong berjalan pelan menyusuri parkiran luar dari gedung tempat nantinya pertandingan basket di lakukan, matanya saat ini menyisir seluruh _stand _yang ada guna mencari di mana pembelian tiket basket putranya berlangsung. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Sedikit senang ketika ia berhasil menemukan _stand_ antrian tiket di jual namun detik itu juga menghela nafas, sedikit mencelos sebab melihat antrian yang begitu panjang ia pun menjadi heran. Padahal awal ia melihat pertandingan Changmin, animo masyarakat tidak membludak seperti ini. Apakah karena ini adalah pertandingan terakhir? Jae Joong memang mengerti kalau ini adalah pertandingan final, tapi kenapa banyak para gadis dari sekolah bukan kota Chungnam dan Gwangju yang menonton? Dapat ia lihat seragam sekolah mereka yang berbeda-beda itu, emblem yang tertera sebagai identitas nama sekolah pun tidak hanya satu jenis. Mereka kebanyakan adalah murid-murid dari sekolah-sekolah ternama di Seoul bahkan dari alumni SMU nya dulu. Walau pakaian sekolah itu sudah berbeda dengan mengikuti trend yang ada, emblem sekolah itu tidak berubah. Tidak hanya itu yang membuat Jae Joong sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, ia tidak salah melihat bukan, para gadis SMU itu membawa beberapa poster untuk dukungan dengan masing-masing pemain inti basket dari sekolah Changmin! Yeah, dia melihat gambar putranya di poster tersebut. Kenapa para gadis itu seperti tengah menonton konser dari acara boyband saja, bukan menonton pertandingan basket. Lalu, apakah putranya itu sebegitu terkenalnya sampai gambar yang tidak pernah ia punya di jual di emperan layaknya bazar begitu. _Omona_..., hari ini gila!

Setelah sampai giliran antrian tiket, Jae Joong memberi surat pengantar di mana ia adalah keluarga dari pemain. Tentu saja tiket keluarga untuk pemain biasanya gratis hanya saja pilihannya selalu kurang strategis. Namun bisa apa? Meminta yang paling strategis dengan tiket gratis? Gambaran tempat duduk stadionnya saja ia tidak hapal, bagaimana mau meminta yang strategis. Tapi, Yunho dengan sigap mengambil alih. Dia menyebutkan venue yang paling strategis. Pada awalnya penjual tiket tidak ingin memberi sebab sebagai penonton dari keluarga, biasanya ada tempat khusus yang tentu kurang strategis aniya. Tapi melihat uang yang di keluarkan Yunho tidak sedikit untuk meminta venue itu dan ketika penjual menyadari senyum menawan yang di perlihatkan pria matang itu dan menyadari siapa yang meminta, dengan segera memberi tempat strategis. Jae Joong sedikit mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi ketampanan Yunho mengalihkan kerasionalan otak para wanita dan uang lagi yang banyak berbicara. Hei, Kim Jae Joong apakah kau lupa bahwa sempat gugup dan malu kalau memandang Yunho dan apakah mengingat sewaktu pertama kali bertemu bahkan lebih tidak rasional, sehingga meski berontak di awal ketika pria bernama Jung Yunho itu salah memasuki kamar, setelahnya kau pasrah saja ketika manik mata tajam itu memandangimu walau yeah dalam otak pria bernama Jung Yunho itu kau gadis bernama Go Ara. Tapi bukankah kau juga berlaku tidak rasional huh!

Ekspresi kesal Jae Joong itu tidak luput dari perhatian Yunho, sungguh ekspresi yang di buat pria tampan namun cenderung cantik sangat tidak sesuai dengan umur pria itu sendiri. Tapi, memang Jae Joong tidak terlihat tua dengan penampilan pria itu yang hari ini begitu santai, warna pakaiannya bahkan menunjang kulit putihnya, entahlah sangat cocok dan terlihat modis. Kalau ia perhatikan, tshirt itu bukanlah keluaran terbaru dan tidak mahal akan tetapi kalau di pakai di kulit putih bagai boneka porselen dari China itu entah kenapa terlihat mahal. Setelah mendapatkan tiket mereka masih saja harus masuk pun berdesak-desakkan. Aakh, tahu begini tadi ia mencegah Changmin agar bisa masuk lewat jalur belakang atau jalur khusus untuk pemain. Yunho tentu tahu, jangan lupakan kalau dulu ia mantan pemain Basket di masa-masa SMU nya. Setelah berdesak-desakkan dengan para penonton lain, Yunho menunjuk tempat yang sama dari nomor karcisnya.

Begitu duduk Yunho melirik ke arloji mahal miliknya. Pertandingan kejuaraan nasional basket antar SMU akan segera di mulai dua puluh menit lagi. Seperti pembukaan pertandingan basket pada umumnya, _cheerleader_ akan keluar terlebih dulu untuk memulai atraksinya. Sekarang ini di lapangan basket itu terlihat _cheerleader_ tengah memasuki area lapangan dari sisi ring basket kanan untuk SMU Ballon dari Gwangju dan ring basket seberangnya yang berada di kiri lapangan untuk SMU OH Jun Ban Hap dari Chungnam. Mereka pun mulai melakukan atraksinya yang memukai meneriakkan dukungan mereka terhadap sekolah masing-masing. Untuk membedakan dua _group chearleader_ tersebut, terlihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Dengan baju atasan biru ketat, rok mini berwarna sama namun terdapat garis putih pada lipitannya, mereka pendukung dari sekolah Ballon dari Gwangju. Dan untuk group satunya berbaju merah dengan rok bergaris hitam pada lipitannya adalah pendukung dari sekolah Oh Jun Ban Hap dari Chungnam. Atraksi mereka yang saling di lempar ke udara dengan tetap memegang pom-pom warna-warni sungguh memukau mata yang memandang atau menonton pertunjukkan _intermezzo_ sebelum pertandingan di mulai. Sungguh, atraksi yang sangat membuat jantung seakan lepas. Dari ketinggian hampir dua meter mereka menjatuhkan diri ke bawah, yang tentu di tangkap dengan sigap oleh teman-teman mereka yang menjadi penangkap. Aksi mereka terekam dengan baik oleh kameraman televisi nasional. Tentu saja, ini adalah pertandingan nasional, pasti di rekam oleh salah satu stasiun televisi secara live. Akhirnya tepat dua puluh menit aksi memukau para _cheerleader_ selesai juga. Mereka kembali ke bagian penonton dari pendukung sekolah masing-masing. Mereka tidak duduk, sebagai cheerleader tentu tugasnya adalah memberi teriakan dukungan paling keras, membuat yel yel yang mungkin dapat di ikuti oleh para penonton nantinya.

Sekarang menuju acara inti yakni pertandingan basket itu sendiri. Jae Joong saat ini merasa sangat senang melihat tim dari sekolah tempat putranya itu mulai keluar di ikuti tim lawan. Dia langsung berteriak dengan membuat corong dengan tangannya memberi dukungan ketika Changmin melewati tempat ia menonton bersama Yunho. Tempat yang begitu strategis, dan itu semua berkat Yunho yang memintanya pada penjual tiket untuk mendapatkan kursi terbaik dan dekat dengan pertandingan. Yeah walau ia sempat sedikit kesal dengan apa yang di lakukan Yunho untuk mendapatkan tiket di tempat ini. Gedung yang di pergunakan memang sama dengan yang lalu, hanya saja penontonnya berbeda dengan sebelum ini, ia sempat terpana dengan venue yang penuh sesak. Mungkin ini di sebabkan oleh tumbangnya sang Raja yang selalu memenangi basket tiap tahun, atau mereka ingin menyaksikan sejarah baru yang akan di toreh oleh pemenang nanti.

Yeah memang penonton yang membludak ini antusias untuk melihat aksi dari tim basket sekolah Oh Jun Ban Hap Chungnam yang mengalahkan tim raja basket SMU hampir tiap tahun itu. Tim Changmin yang mengalahkan pemenang basket SMU berturut-turut itu, memang mengundang animo masyarakat Korea tentang bibit-bibit unggul dari daerah. Tak salah memang bila Changmin tadi sedikit membanggakan diri namun, sebagai _eomma_ ia tak ingin anaknya itu menjadi sombong, lalu melupakan kekuatan lawan. Bagaimanapun perjuangan mereka belumlah berakhir meski sudah mengalahkan yang terbaik.

Yunho yang duduk disebelah Jae Joon menjadi sedikit tertawa kecil mendengar suara pria itu dalam mendukung putra mereka. Sebenarnya ia pun ingin berteriak seperti Jae Joong, namun ini belum bertanding. Para pemain hanya baru masuk kelapangan, sedikit memberi penghormatan kepada para pendukung lalu mereka membuat lingkaran bersama seluruh pemain inti, pemain cadangan, manager basket dan pelatih berdoa mungkin untuk kelancaran pertandingan. Yunho sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat siapa pelatih Changmin. Kalau ia tidak salah, pria itu seniornya yang memiliki kejeniusan strategi. Yunho sangat tahu itu ketika ia masih SMU orang itu memang bercita-cita menjadi pelatih bila karir pemain basket nasionalnya berakhir. Siapa yang tak kenal Jun Jin yang memiliki karir pelatih yang begitu bagus setelah masa menjadi atlit basketnya berakhir itu. Akan tetapi hampir delapan tahun ini ia tak pernah melihat Jun Jin terlibat dunia basket. Walaupun ia tinggal di negara bernama Amerika, Yunho tentu tetap memantau berita yang ada di Negaranya. Dia bekerja di NASA yang dimana pusat informasi sangat cepat di dapat. Apakah ini akan di sia-siakan huh?

"Pelatih Changmin itu Jun Jin _hyung _bukan?!"

Yunho bertanya sambil berteriak keras sebab sorak-sorai pendukung yang berteriak mendukung para jagoannya masing-masing. Saat ini para pemain tim basket sudah masuk ke lapangan dan wasit tengah membawa bola. Masing-masing kapten tengah berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri dari wasit. Sebuah peluit dan bola di lempar keatas oleh wasit. Kedua kapten mencoba me-_rebond_ bola tersebut.

"_Ne_. Kau tahu Jun Jin _hyung_? Jun Jin _hyung_ orang yang hebat. Setelah terpuruk hampir 8 tahun ini di karir pelatihnya di sebabkan seseorang yang berbuat curang padanya, ia akhirnya bangkit lagi. Awalnya hanya menggantikan _appa_ beliau yang merupakan pelatih yang sakit di sekolah Changmin. Tapi disini ia akhirnya bisa mempercundangi orang yang telah mencuri buku sketsa strateginya. Sekolah Mirotic Seoul minggu kemarin kalah dengan ia mengubah strategi yang tidak ada dalam buku sketsa-nya"

Jae Joong mulai bercerita sedikit tentang Jun Jin akan kemenangan atas SMU yang memang begitu di takuti sekaligus mengobarkan api untuk di kalahkan, tetap dengan mata indah yang sedikit di kagumi oleh Yunho menatap ke pertandingan. Jae Joong cukup tahu itu ketika di pertandingan Jun Jin sedikit khawatir dan takut dengan strategi sempurna buatannya di pakai oleh lawan saat itu. Jun Jin membuat strategi itu agar tak terkalahkan, dan mengalahkan strategi yang di buatnya dulu itu sangatlah susah. Tapi dukungan anak-anak basket membuat ia bangkit. Ketika akhirnya mereka bisa memecahkan kebuntuan mengalahkan raja basket SMU itu. Beberapa media nasional Seoul memang memberitakan berita kemenangan SMU daerah melawan Raja basket SMU yang selalu menang. Tidak begitu besar-besaran hanya saja cukup mengundang penonton yang memang bisa di lihat sekarang ini, apalagi ini juga merupakan kemunculan Jun Jin setelah delapan tahun menghilang.

Saat ini pertandingan sudah di mulai dan sekolah lawan memimpin 6 angka lebih unggul. Tadi ketika bola di lempar oleh wasit, _rebond _di menangkan pihal lawan dan oleh mereka langsung di lakukan penyerangan. Kecemasan apakah tim putranya akan kalah belum terlihat di diri Jae Joong sebab permainan juga belum ada separuh jalan. Ini masih putaran babak pertama. Masih banyak waktu untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Saat ini hanya perlu mendukung saja dan fokus ke pertandingan. Tentu Jun Jin sebagai pelatih sudah mempelajari kiat atau strategi balasan apa yang harus di lakukan untuk mengalahkan SMU Ballon dari Gwangju tersebut.

"Jun Jin hyung memang genius strategi Jae Joong~ah. Syukur dia sudah sudah kembali ke dunia basket yang di cintainya. Aku pikir Changmin dan tim nya akan berhasil kali ini."

Yunho sekarang pun sama dengan Jae Joong yang fokus melihat ke depan melihat pertandingan, dimana perjuangan tim di pimpin oleh putranya yang di ketahui oleh Yunho seminggu lalu, tengah berusaha untuk memblok pemain lawan yang tengah men- _dribble_ bola, mencari celah untuk mencuri bola. Dengan gesit pihak lawan melewati Changmin dan mengoper bola keteman satu tim, namun terjadi _miss_ _passing_ dan bola segera berpindah ke tangan tim milik Changmin sekarang. Tembakan tiga angka di coba oleh teman se tim Changmin yang di punggung tercetak nama Lee Jae Jin. Dengan manis bola meluncur dan masuk. Suara teriakan membahana sekarang. Benar-benar tembakan tiga angka yang begitu cantik ketika ketinggalan enam angka dari pihak lawan, sehingga setidaknya memperkecil skor mereka. Namun tak lama tim lawan membalas dengan slam dunk dari salah satu tim yang memiliki tubuh besar, Kangin. keunggulan tim mencolok kembali. Yunho sekarang berteriak memberi dukungan. Entah kenapa melihat pertandingan ini membuat ia lebih muda sepuluh tahun.

Tapi akhirnya babak pertama 12 menit itu berakhir dengan skor 30-27. Beda tiga angka dengan pihak lawan. Tadi pihak lawan di dua puluh detik yang tersisa menjelang akhir memasukkan tiga angka saat SMU Oh Jun Ban Hap dari Chungnam berhasil menyamakan kedudukan. SMU Ballon Gwangju memang cukup kuat. Bagaimanapun mereka selalu ada di posisi tiga teratas dalam pertandingan ini tiap tahunnya. Kemenangan SMU Chungnam dari SMU Mirotic Seoul, sungguh di luar dugaan para penikmat olahraga khususnya Basket dan inilah yang membuat gedung olahraga ini penuh sesak. Bisa di katakan mereka pendatang baru terkuat sekarang dan berhasil mendapat sorotan penuh masyarakat Korea. Tentunya ini membuat SMU Gwangju lebih tertantang sebab mereka berkesempatan melawan SMU tangguh yang telah mengalahkan rival mereka hampir tiap tahun itu. SMU Chungnam ini sekarang adalah yang terkuat tentunya, karena kemenangan minggu kemarin. Sekarang Yunho mengerti kenapa tadi Jae Joong mengatakan pada Changmin untuk tidak membanggakan diri ketika dalam perjalanan. Masih ada satu pertandingan penting yang memang harus di lalui oleh Changmin.

Istirahat beberapa menit itu di lakukan oleh masing-masing tim untuk berunding dengan pelatih mereka. Jun Jin mengatakan kepada para tim bahwa mereka sudah sangat bagus di permainan babak pertama, keunggulan tim lawan masih bisa di kejar. Untuk lebih menekan mereka di babak ke dua hingga babak ke empat, dan usahakan untuk memblock tim _match maker_ mereka. Jun Jin melirik pada Shin Hye Sung pemuda yang merupakan _trouble match maker_ di tim Chungnam. Tugas sebagai pengatur strategi di lapangan, memang di serahkan kepada pemuda itu. Tugasnya sama penting dan berkoneksi dengan _forward_ dan _point guard_. Shin Hye Sung yang pendiam namun bisa sangat ganas di lapangan. Benar-benar tim ini begitu luar biasa menurut Jun Jin. Ketika _appa_ nya berkata bahwa mereka cukup hebat dan bibit-bibit unggul, ia sebenarnya sangsi. Tadinya ia hanya ingin menggantikan sementara saja namun pria yang sudah berkepala empat itu cukup takjub dengan anak didik appa-nya. Cukup beruntung bahkan Jun Jin malah bertemu seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan karir pelatihnya delapan tahun lalu dan berhasil membuat tim kebanggaan pria bernama Kangta itu kalah minggu lalu.

"Kau sudah mengerti apa yang akan nanti kau lakukan nanti Hye Sung ah?" Ucap Jun Jin pada Hye Sung yang sedari tadi diam. Namun jangan di pikir bahwa pemuda itu diam tanpa berpikir, sebagai _match maker_ ia cukup membuat semua tim inti bersemangat dengan kegesitannya. Yang dapat mengimbangi kegesitannya adalah Changmin.

"_Ne_, aku sudah tahu pelatih."

Hye sung tersenyum tipis untuk pertanyaan dari pelatihnya. Dia sudah paham strategi Jun Jin. Di awal 12 menit pertama pemanasan pasti cukup buat semua tim. Untuk 3 X 12 menit yang tersisa mungkin akan lebih bekerja keras lagi, memperlihatkan bahwa kemenangan mereka melawan SMU Mirotic bukanlah sebuah kebetulan belaka. Mereka satu tim sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk mengalahkan mereka.

"Oke. Lakukan seperti latihan. _Go ...go... go... go...go..._ SMU Oh Jun Ban Hap Chungnam!"

Jun Jin berteriak memberikan semangat pada mereka semua ketika mereka tengah membuat lingkaran sebelum bel di bunyikan sebagai tanda babak kedua di mulai. Dan pertarungan memperebutkan kejuaraan nasional untuk SMU itu semakin panas dan semakin mendebarkan. Beberapa kali tim dari sekolah Gwangju meminta _time out_ untuk menyusun strategi baru atau hanya sekedar menenangkan diri dari tekanan SMU Chungnam. Walau mereka lebih unggul tiga point, SMU Chungnam sangat lihai memporak-porandakan _defense_ mereka.

Aksi kejar mengejar angka ini terjadi hingga babak ke empat. Babak penentu kalau sekarang ini terjadi point sama maka akan ada babak tambahan. Namun pada akhirnya Tim Chungnam berhasil menyamakan kedudukan. Dii detik-detik pertandingan akan berakhir Changmin men _dribble _bola dengan telunjuknya terangkat setengah badan seakan mengatakan pada lawannya, _one's more shooting ball to the basket the winner become to Chungnam high school. _Dan dengan cepat ia berlari dan memasukkan bola itu tepat ke ring basket ketika bunyi bel pertandingan berakhir membuat skor akhir 80-82, kemenangan untuk SMU Chungnam. Sungguh kemenangan fantastik, membuat Yunho berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak seakan ingin mengalahkan suara penonton disini. Jae Joong pun berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ia sekarang matanya berkaca-kaca melihat dimana para tim pemain inti dan cadangan memeluk Changmin putranya yang menjadi ujung tombak kemenangan mereka.

Begitu senangnya melihat kemenangan putranya, Jae Joong pun memeluk Yunho yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia melakukan hal itu dengan spontan. Entah kenapa, mendapat pelukan spontan Jae Joong, Yunho seperti merasakan jantungnya berdetak sepersekian detik dengan sangat kencang. Rasanya ia baru saja berlari berkilo meter jauhnya. Yunho ah, kau bukan seorang pemuda lagi. Tak seharusnya jantungmu berdetak kencang bagai remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta pertama kali huh. Pelan-pelan, tangan Yunho terangkat dan membalas pelukan Jae Joong itu. Meski hatinya berdetak tidak karuan, ia juga senang akan kemenangan Changmin dan mungkin detakan seperti remaja jatuh cinta ini hanya karena ia merasa bangga dan senang melihat putranya menang.

"Yeah... Changmin menang, _my son get a winner. _Dia memang putraku, putramu juga. Dia anak kebanggan kita _ne._"

Jae Joong mendengar kalimat 'anak kebanggan kita' membuat ia terpaku, bahkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Yunho perlahan terlepas dan hanya terhenti pada bahu kanan dan kiri Yunho. Jantungnya berdetak seperti tujuh belas tahun lalu ketika tanpa sengaja pria itu masuk ke kamarnya dalam keadaan mabuk, dan membuat ia menyerahkan diri walau pertama kali berontak.

"_Kajja,_ kita temui anak hebat itu." Yunho melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Jae Joong. Tubuh yang sangat nyaman dalam pelukannya. Terasa seperti itu memang, namun otaknya tetap bersikukuh bahwa ini karena ia senang dengan kemenangan Changmin dan bukan karena ia merasa tertarik. Tidak mungkin itu, ia masih normal.

_"Ne_ Yunho _hyung_". Ucapnya setelah bisa menenangkan diri dari Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya itu. Jae Joong mengikuti Yunho yang turun dari tempat mereka duduk dan kini berdiri di luar lapangan tak jauh dari tempat tim cadangan SMU Chungnam. Changmin yang tengah berpelukan atas kemenangan mereka, melihat Jae Joong dan Yunho tengah berdiri tak jauh dari lapangan. Pemuda itu segera berlari ke arah _eomma _nya itu.

"Changmin menang _Eomma._ Aku menagih pelukan eratnya. _Eomma_ bisa menangis sekarang kalau mau!"

Changmin datang dengan senyum lebar dan berbicara sedikit keras, sebab banyaknya _supporter_ atau penonton masih berteriak membuat yel-yel kemenangan. Seperti janjinya Jae Joong memeluk putra satu-satunya dengan perasaan haru akan kemenangan yang dapat di capai putranya itu walau badan Changmin masih basah karena keringat sehabis pertandingan. Sungguh ini sangat membahagiakan melihat putranya ini menang. Akhirnya Changmin bisa memenangkan pertandingan yang di janjikannya kepadanya tahun lalu. Tahun lalu mereka hanya bisa sampai ke tingkat daerah, tidak bisa ke tingkat nasional. Bisa di rasakan bukan, ini benar-benar membahagiakan. Untuk sampai ke tahap ini, Changmin dan tim telah melawan tim-tim hebat. Hal ini mungkin yang membuat kepercayaan diri meningkat. Taruhan dengan Jung Yunho astronot kebanggan Korea Selatan atau bisa di katakan Yunho _appa_ kandung Changmin pagi tadi itu juga pasti sangat memacu semangatnya. Kemudian setelah ada 3 menit Changmin dalam pelukan erat sang _eomma,_ pelukan melonggar dan pemuda itu melirik kesebalah Jae Joong di mana ada Yunho yang kalau Changmin tak salah menebak ada rasa bangga dan senang di mata pria itu. Mata yang sama ketika sang Eomma memandanginya. Saat ini mata tajam mereka berpandangan sebentar lalu segera ber-_high five_ yang sempat diajarkan Changmin pada Yunho ketika mereka berbincang-bincang saat Jae Joong memasak tadi pagi. Sedikit canggung sebab Yunho sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini, dahulu memang ketika di masa muda sering melakukan _high five_ bersama teman-temannya. Namun sedikit terlihat kurang cocok di lakukan untuk di usia yang sekarang. Akan tetapi terlihat sangat lumrah di lakukan _appa_ dengan anaknya bukan?

"Ya _Ahjushii_, jangan lupa janji mobilnya untuk bisa ku coba malam ini _ne_!" Changmin masih berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak. Penonton kini mengelu-elukan kemenangan sejarah baru basket SMU setelah beryel-yel. Kemenangan SMU lain setelah hampir delapan tahun ini kemenangan selalu di menangkan SMU Mirotic Seoul. Seakan-akan menagih janji, Changmin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Banyak yang mengatakan dan trend dinegara ini dengan saling mengaitkan jari kelingking maka sebuah janji tak akan bisa dilanggar.

"Iya _ahjushii_ masih ingat dan akan di kabulkan hari ini juga." Yunho pun melakukan gerakan yang sama dan jari kelingking itu saling terkait. Janji pertama antar_ appa_ dan anak. Entah kenapa Yunho ingin sekali Changmin tidak memanggilnya ahjushii. Dia ingin pemuda itu memanggilnya _appa_. Apakah hal ini akan terealisasikan? Waktu ia berada di Korea sudah tak lama lagi. Di beranikan tangan kirinya mengelus rambut Changmin yang lepek basah oleh keringat. Changmin hanya tersenyum ketika perlakuan yang sering _eomma_ nya lakukan itu di lakukan oleh Yunho. Buat apa marah bila itu dilakukan oleh seorang yang pantas kau sebut appa! Tak lama kemudian seseorang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Dia adalah salah satu tim inti, Lee Jae Jin.

"Changmin, wartawan untuk majalah olahraga ingin mengambil foto tim basket kita dan _interview_ singkat." Ucap pemuda berwajah imut itu sambil menepuk pundak Changmin yang pemuda itu tahu kalau teman satu tim nya, Changmin tengah berbicara dengan appa yang menurut Jae Jin lebih cocok di sebut Eomma.

"Akh baiklah _appa, ahjushii,_ aku kembali ke lapangan _ne_."

_Appa?_ Benarkah tadi Changmin mengatakan _appa_ pada Jae Joong? Yunho memang mendengar begitu sebab _'Ahjushii'_ pasti ditujukan kepada dirinya. Dia menjadi sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa Changmin tidak memanggil _eomma_ seperti yang ia ucapkan seperti biasa. Apakah teman-teman Changmin tidak tahu kalau Jae Joong adalah _Eomma_-nya. Sebenarnya kehidupan macam apa selama tujuh belas tahun ini terjadi antara Jae Joong dan Changmin.

"Changmin memanggilku _appa_ bila tidak bersama dengan keluarga terdekat atau bila tengah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Kau tahu _hyung_, ini sudah kedua kali ia mengucapkan _Eomma_ di depan orang yang bukan keluarga dan sahabatnya"

Jae Joong pun mengungkapkan kenapa panggilan terhadap dirinya seperti itu ketika Yunho seperti terlihat bingung mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho bukannya menjadi mengerti tapi bertambah heran sebab saat ini Changmin tidak tahu tentang dirinya _appa_ kandung pemuda itu. Akan tetapi kenapa pemuda itu seakan menanggap ia adalah keluarga? Apa jangan-jangan Changmin tahu bahwa ia _appa _kandungnya?

"Changmin apakah dia sudah tahu aku adalah _appa_nya?"

Yunho mencoba bertanya akan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan di dalam benaknya itu. Jae Joong yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sebab, ia memang tidak pernah bercerita. Selama ini pun Changmin tak pernah menanyakan siapa _appa_ kandungnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Changmin." Jawab Jae Joong sambil tersenyum sedikit misterius. Yeah, tak mungkin bukan ia mengatakan bahwa Changmin akan memanggil dirinya _Eomma_ didepan seseorang yang dianggap akan menjadi orang yang akan mendampinginya. Dalam hal inilah yang membuat Jae Joong begitu terkejut sewaktu di sebut _Eomma_ didepan Yunho kala itu. Ingatannya langsung menuju di hari ketika Changmin sakit dulu, akan menyebutnya _Eomma_ di depan orang yang masuk seleksi putranya. Permasalahannya adalah, Yunho memang _appa_ kandung Changmin dan pria itu normal huh! Jae Joong tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit sama seperti malam pesta Yoochun tujuh belas tahun silam. Dimana ia melihat kemesraan Yunho dengan Go Ara.

000oooooooooYunJae000oooooo

Siang tadi akhirnya sekolah Changmin memenangkan pertandingan basket nasional. Seperti janji kemenangan, Yunho menjanjikan mobil audi miliknya untuk di kendarai oleh Changmin. Tidak, bukan mengendarai di jalan raya namun tentu hanya berkeliling putaran jalan di daerah apartemen miliknya. Yunho cukup sadar, putranya itu masih belum memiliki izin untuk mengendarai mobil ia tentu tak ingin mengambil resiko. Ketika tengah wawancara dengan para pemain basket siang tadi, ada beberapa wartawan yang mengenalinya sebagai seorang astronot kebanggan Korea Selatan tengah menonton pertandingan basket ini dan mereka yang penasaran kenapa ia menonton pun mewancarai dirinya juga, sebagaimana dilakukan para wartawan pencari berita. Sebenarnya ia sadar untuk dikenali, ketika pertandingan berlangsung Yunho merasa beberapa kali kamera televisi menyorot dirinya yang duduk di-_veneu_ C. Apalagi tadi Changmin juga mendatangi Jae Joong dan ia yang berdiri tak jauh dari lapangan. Tentu ini mengundang wartawan itu untuk mengetahui hubungannya dengan Changmin. Yunho sedikit gugup ketika wartawan yang memang sangat kritis, sedikit menyinggung kemiripannya dengan salah satu pemain basket dari Chungnam bernama Kim Changmin. Mereka juga mengatakan melihat pemain yang bisa disebut _point guard _sang ujung tombak itu berdiri berdampingan dengannya tak jauh dari lapangan dan terlihat sedikit akrab. Yunho berpikir mereka pasti menerka ia adalah _appa_ dan anak. Yunho tadi sudah akan menjawab dengan candaan ia adalah _appa_ Changmin. Hei, jangan berpikir dulu bahwa Yunho tak siap mengakui kenyataan bahwa ia _appa_ kandung Changmin. Yunho sangat ingin mengakui itu entah pada dunia atau apapun itu. Betapa inginnya Yunho mendengar Changmin yang memang putranya itu memanggil _appa_, bukan _Ahjushii_ yang selalu di ucapkan Changmin padanya.

Akan tetapi candaan itu pudar sebab Jae Joong segera maju ke depan ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, menyela jawabannya dan mengatakan bahwa Yunho bukan _appa-_nya, tapi pria cantik itu yang mengaku bahwa Changmin adalah anaknya. Saat itu ada perasaan tak rela ketika Jae Joong mengatakan bahwa ia bukan _appa_ Changmin, namun disebabkan saat ini tengah di sorot oleh kamera pria dengan wajah tampan meski di usia mau kekepala empat itu hanya bisa memasang _poker face _andalannya. Walau ia siap mengatakan mungkin Jae Joong tidak. Hal ini semakin membuat ia bertanya-tanya kehidupan Jae Joong dan Changmin bagaimana selama ini! Changmin juga mendukung perkataan Jae Joong bahwa pria cantik itu memang _appa_-nya. Apakah Changmin mengalami hujatan karena memiliki seorang _Eomma_ berjenis kelamin laki-laki? Ataukah Jae Joong malu dengan keadaannya sebagai seorang pria yang memiliki anugrah seperti itu?

Setelah wawancara itu berakhir Changmin pun pergi sebentar untuk ke ruangan pebasket untuk mengganti pakaian yang memang telah di persiapkan olehnya tadi sebelum berangkat ke Seoul, juga memasukkan semua bawaannya ke dalam tas. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin mandi terlebih dahulu namun ia pikir tak enak kalau tengah ditunggu. Setidaknya itu yang di katakan Changmin ketika Yunho memanggil putranya itu untuk segera ke parkiran pulang ke apartemennya, lebih enak bila mandi di apartemen saja. Jae Joong yang sudah di parkiran terlebih dahulu sempat menolak untuk ikut dan memilih pulang ke Chungnam bersama Jun Jin yang juga ada di parkiran untuk membawa tim pulang. Dia beralasan tak membawa pakaian ganti. Mendengar bahwa Jae Joong tidak membawa pakaian ganti, sedikit membuat Changmin kesal sebab bukankah Eommanya tahu tentang pertaruhan itu? Kalau memang begitu sang Eomma berarti tidak mempercayai bahwa ia akan menang bukan? Yunho yang melihat Changmin akan marah menyela bahwa ia yang menyuruh Jae Joong tidak usah membawa pakaian sebab ia memiliki banyak di apartemen. Yeah walau akan sedikit lebih besar ukurannya tapi bukankah panjang dari sebuah celana panjang yang di buat dari pabrik rata-rata sama saja. Hanya lingkar pinggang saja yang membedakan. Kemarahan Changmin sedikit mereda dan ini membuat akhirnya pria cantik itu mau tidak mau ikut ke apartemen. Untuk kali ini ia merasa lebih menang satu point dari Jae Joong. Sebagai seorang _appa_, ia telah mengatasi satu masalah bukan?

Begitu sampai basment apartemen, Yunho ke lift dan mengantarkan ke apartemen mewahnya yang berada di lantai tertinggi gedung ini. Sesampai di apartemen Jae Joong dan Changmin di antarkan ke kamar tamumasing-masing. Seperti apartemen mewah lainnya di mana ada kamar utama, untuk kamar untuk anak-anak dan kamar tamu, demikianlah apartemen Yunho. Setiap kamar ada kamar mandi dalam yang mewah. Changmin yang semenjak dalam perjalanan pulang sudah tak sabar untuk mencoba mengendarai mobil yang ia idam-idamkan, segera saja pemuda itu. mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dengan keringat. Ada tiga puluh menit ia menikmati mandi dan setelah nya turun ke lantai satu duduk manis di meja makan menunggu _Eomma_ nya yang tadi meminjam dapur Yunho untuk memasak. Sedari selesaipertandingan mereka tidak makan siang, hanya roti yang di bawa Jae Joong dari Chungnam yang di konsumsi. Selama pulang juga mereka tidak mampir untuk makan di restoran sebab dengan alasan yang semua tahu.

Seperti yang di katakan Yunho bahwa banyak pakaian yang cukup untuk Jae Joong, pria cantik itu juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan milik Yunho yang di berikan pria tampan nan _manly_ itu sebelum membersihkan diri tadi. Tentu sedikit kebesaran ketika ia memakainya namun tidak sampai juga membuat tubuhnya tenggelam seperti badan seorang wanita bila memakai pakaian yang kebesaran di tubuh. Yunho memang cukup terlihat badannya besar, tapi begitu ia cek label ukuran _tshirt_ yang ia kenakan sekarang, ternyata hanya beda satu ukuran di banding pakaian yang Jae Joong kenakan selama ini. Pakaian terkadang memang di gunakan untuk menipu penglihatan seseorang bukan? Menyamarkan bentuk badan sesungguhnya dari sang pemakai, maka di perlukan ketepatan yang pas untuk itu. Jae Joong tersenyum ketika semua masakannya yang terakhir matang dan ketika ia mengambil sendok kecil untuk merasakan tidak ada kekurangan apapun di lidahnya segera mengambil mangkuk sayur, piring ceper untuk ikan dan lauknya, nasi, dan lain sebagainya. Dia menata di meja makan di mana ada Changmin yang tengah menunggunya. Dia sadar bahwa putranya itu sudah ada disana semenjak tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian Yunho muncul dengan pakaian baru yang rapi tapi terkesan santai di tambah rambut yang masih sedikit kurang kering. Sunguh menimbulkan kesan sexy. Kalau kesan ini pernah di timbulkan oleh Jae Joong ketika Yunho melihatnya pagi itu, maka seperti itulah Yunho sekarang. Jae Joong sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan di meja makan ketika Yunho menuruni tangga. Tadinya Jae Joong akan meminta Changmin memanggil pria itu sebab entah bagaimana, Yunho menempatkan Changmin di kamar yang ia tahu berfungsi untuk anak-anak dan kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar utama. Seakan-akan itu kamar memang untuk seorang istri saja! Yunho cukup terkejut ketika melihat sajian beragam makanan di meja yang di lakukan oleh Jae Joong dalam tempo singkat, Yunho lagi-lagi merasa bahwa ia menjadi suami yang sedang ditunggu di meja makan bersama istri dan anak setelah apa yang dirasakan tadi pagi dirumah milik Jae Joong. Segera ia menggelengkan kepala ketika pikiran aneh ini muncul kembali. Orang yang tengah menyiapkan makanan itu seorang pria! Kau seorang pria normal. Hah...Mungkin ini di sebabkan ia seharian ini makan bersama Jae Joong dan Changmin yang membuat pikiran aneh itu muncul. Tapi bagaimana dengan debaran yang terjadi di saat kau pulang dari rumah pria itu seminggu yang lalu? Lalu kau yang kehilangan selera dengan wanita yang menjadi targetmu, kemudian ketika pria cantik itu memeluk sebab kemenangan Changmin siang tadi?

"_Ahjushii_..., cepatlah duduk, mari kita makan. Habis ini bukankah aku boleh menggendarai mobil itu, aku sudah tak sabar." Changmin yang melihat Yunho sedikit melamun menegurnya untuk duduk dan segera makan. Hal ini membuat pria tampan yang begitu terlihat manly itu terhenyak dan sadar. Yunho pun segera berjalan duduk dan membuka piring yang tertelungkup di meja. Changmin pun mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Yunho. Walau ia sangat lapar, saat ini ia adalah tamu di kediaman Yunho, ia tak akan makan sebelum tuan rumah makan. Setidaknya itu yang di ajarkan oleh Jae Joong.

"Ahhhh..Ne Changmin. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan makanan yang lumayan banyak. Seperti di rumah keluargaku saja. Jaa..., kita makan lalu kau bisa mengendarai mobil Audy itu. Jae Joong ah, bisakah kau beri aku nasinya." Yunho memberikan piringnya untuk di isi oleh Jae Joong sebab kebetulan nasi ada di dekat pria cantik itu. Changmin pun tak mau kalah dengan meminta nasi untuknya kepada Jae Joong juga. Pemuda itu sepertinya memang benar-benar kelaparan, begitu nasi di piring beserta sayur dan lauknya ia berdoa dan memakan dengan lahap. Jae Joong jadi merasa tidak enak pada Yunho, ia juga sedikit memarahi ketidaksopanan anaknya itu kalau berhubungan dengan makanan. Pasalnya, ini bukanlah dirumah mereka. Berlaku sopan sangat mutlak di lakukan seorang tamu. Walau dalam konteks yang sebenarnya Changmin adalah anak kandung dari Yunho sendiri.

"Tak apa Jae Joong ah. Anggap saja ini di rumah sendiri. Lagipula apa yang terhidang di meja ini sangat banyak. Aku dan kau seorang tak akan habis memakannya. Kalau bukan Changmin yang bisa menghabiskan kenapa tidak boleh? Changmin masa pertumbuhan bukan?" Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum, tak lupa ia setelah nya menyuapkan nasinya ke dalam mulut. Entah kenapa, melihat nafsu makan Changmin membuat ia merasa lapar untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong itu.

"Masa pertumbuhan? Dia sudah tumbuh setinggi tiang listrik. Kalau ia bertambah tinggi lagi, gadis mana yang mau menikah dengannya? Akan terlihat seperti _ahjushii _tua menikah dengan anak-anak nanti Yunho hyung." Ucap Jae Joong sedikit kesal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika bayangan mengerikan itu mulai terlihat di benaknya. Oh tidak, urie Changmin tidak akan menikah dengan gadis yang terlihat pendek. Namun akan mengerikan juga kalau dengan gadis yang sama tinggi. Haish….Kenapa Yunho tidak mencegah nafsu makan Changmin tapi malah mendukung kali ini huh.

"_Eomma_, masih ada Kibum _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun yang bersedia menjadi _uke_ ku. Bukankah tinggi mereka berdua tidak akan terlihat aku menikah dengan anak-anak huh?" Changmin berucap setelah mulutnya kosong, kemudian ia memasukkan lagi makanan kemulutnya, seakan menikmati makanan ini dengan hikmat. Lagipula, ia harus mengemudikan mobil idamannya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keturunan kalau kau menikahi laki-laki Changmin na?" Yunho yang sempat terdiam ketika celutukan Changmin akan lebih menyukai laki-laki ketimbang seorang gadis, membuat ia sedikit terusik. Bagaimanapun, Changmin adalah putranya. Hei, putramu masih tujuh belas tahun Yunho ya, kau terlalu berpikir serius huh?

"Gampang _ahjushii _ini adalah perkara mudah. _Eomma_ masih bisa kok memiliki anak satu atau dua lagi. Kalau _Eomma_ mau menikah dengan seseorang, bukankah aku akan memiliki adik? Menurut ilmu kedokteran, masih bisa adanya kehamilan sebab masa subur seorang pria male pregnant berbeda dengan wanita" Lagi-lagi

Uhmm, ahjushii menikah saja dengan eommaku bagaimana?" Changmin menyerang tepat sasaran sekarang, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yunho. Yunho yang akan menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya terhenti gerakan ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Changmin. Menikahi Jae Joong? Mendapat anak lagi dari Jae Joong? Yunho sedikit mengerjapkan mata kala ia sedikit membanyangkan hal itu dan kenapa sangat menyenangkan?

"Aku bisa menjadi putramu dan menyebutmu, _Appa…_.."

TBC

Yeah update. Sori agak lama, aku ngerasa ff ini feel nya kurang jadi ku pikir-pikir dulu untuk update. Tapi melihat segala bentuk kritik dan saran yang aku terima di kotak review sangat memacu sekali untuk menulis dan menulis. Aku senang sekali ternyata ff yang di tulisnya dengan susah payah karena mengalami WB parah sampai membuatku hiatus 2 tahunan, di beri apresiasi sebegini besar oleh chingudeul. Kenapa aku bilang susah payah, toh ini dari novel. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian akan berpikir begitu. Tapi bagi yang sudah baca novelnya akan berpikir kalau ini berbeda. Keliatan kan di chapter 3 ini. Karena novel terjemahan biasanya akan fokus pada tokoh utamanya saja dan tidak melihat point of view karakter yang lain. Jadi aku pastikan kalau ini murni tulisan aku. Aku hanya ambil tema dan point penting di novelnya. Novelnya aja aku ga punya, dulu cuma baca di persewaan doang.

Aku coba jawab untuk pertanyaan chingudeul semua di chap 2 kemarin yakni keanehan jaema hamil 5 bulan, disini udah aku jelasin dikit lewat chap 3. Tapi demi kepuasan pemikiran chingu yang memang merasa itu aneh aku akan jelaskan sedikit. Kasus orang yang tidak mengetahui dia hamil hingga lebih dari 3 bulan itu banyak sekali di masyarakat kita. Udah sering aku menjumpai demikian. Jadi menurut aku ini tidak aneh karena di kehidupan nyata ada yang begitu, mungkin chingudeul terlalu terpaku pada ff yang ada selama ini kalau hamil itu ada morningsickness dan lain sebagainya. Sebagai contoh ya, Tetangga aku dulu ga nyadar hamil 5 bulan. Selama itu pula ia menimba air setiap hari buat mencuci pakaian atau buat mandi karena di kost an aku mesin untuk air rusak, menderita banget ini mah. Dia juga masih punya 2 anak lainnya yg masih kecil. Dia suka berlari ngejar2 dua anaknya yang sumpah nakal, pokoknya dia aktive banget dah. Jadi pas dia dinyatakan hamil sama dokter kami yang tiap hari liat dia begitu itu nganga semua. Tapi mungkin itu juga kebesaran yang maha kuasa yah anaknya gak kenapa-kenapa bahkan lahir normal, lucu, manis, ngegemesin plus putih. Masalah bergerak bayinya atau menendang dalam perut, kebetulan keponakan aku sedang hamil lima bulan sekarang( berarti itu cucu aku ya #ngeek), bayinya tidak suka nendang, bahkan perut juga ga begitu besar padahal dia naik 10kg( berat dia sekarang 70kg) memakai celana panjang berbahan kain masih muat. Jangan lupa chingudeul, Jaemami kan pinggangnya kecil, kalau misal nih naik 10kg juga ga akan besar-besar amat mengingat berat mami kita segitu( ada yang ingat kan pict mami tentang timbangan) Hal ini juga yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan pembuatan ff ini ketika liat timbangan itu. Aku jadi ingat perkatakaan seseorang, gadis yang belum menikah tapi hamil biasanya kehamilannya akan tersamarkan, akan terlihat ketika ia sudah menikah. .Dalam cerita ini Jae mami itu laki-laki toh wajar dia ga mikir ke arah hamil, dia bisa hamil dan ga da pasangan jadi di beri kemudahan gitu kehamilannya. Ini maksud dari kenapa aku milih Jae mami hamil udah 5 bulanan. Karena kalau tahunya 3 bulanan masih janin, dan akan ada pemikiran aborsi misal, jatuhnya tar ff ini pasaran. Walau tema pasaran, aku sebisa mungkin mengemasnya berbeda ya chingu ;)

Oh iya Aku menjawab hal ini bukan maksud sok-sokkan atau ga bisa di kritik tapi apa yang kutulis tentunya udah aku pikirkan sebelumnya termasuk apakah ini bakal di pertanyakan oleh chingu semuanya ;). Aku kemarin agak buru-buru juga, harusnya aku menjelaskan ini di chapter 2 di bagian author note tapi aku lupa. Kalau dongsaengku bilang faktor umur #ngeek.

Okeh terima kasih dan sekian. Author note aku panjang pake banget. Kalau boleh jujur ff ini udah aku tulis dari Maret, oleh sebab itu chap 1-2 nya cepet update. Tapi karena ada masalah ma HP aku, chap 3 dan 4 nya harus aku tulis ulang lagi, mohon sabar untuk kelanjutannya. Buat semua reader, mohon maaf tidak membalas satu persatu review nya tapi kalau ada pertanyaan yang sekiranya tidak aku jawab, kalau punya akun silahkan PM aja ne. Masih menarik tidak ff nya? Kalau masih, kasih waktu ya buat menulis lanjutannya. Aku usahakan tamat Maret dengan prediksi 6 chapteran. Semoga saja keburu dan ga keluar dari target aka membengkak, mohon diri ya buat ngetik part selanjutnya. Dan terus beri kritikan dan saran. Daku tidak menggigit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Just Us**

**Author: Blueberrymilkshake**

**Genre: Drama Romance, family/ boys love/ Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Cast: dbsk yunjaeyoosumin**

Warning: Panjang halaman 30 halaman mssword. Author baru di ffn, masih butuh wejangan dari author ffn semuanya, jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik baik mengatakan ff ini kurang ini atau apapun itu, saya akan menerima dengan baik. Penulisan point of view yang selang seling untuk mohon baca pelan-pelan untuk mengetahui itu pov milik siapa atau kapan itu flashback, atau clue yang aku buat tersembunyi di deskripsian, missing typing mungkin ada tapi di usahakan tidak banyak.

A/n: Inspirasi Novel by Sandra Brown. Jangan tanya judul, aku sumpah tidak ingat. Bahkan pengarang novelnya juga di kasih tahu oleh reader yang kebetulan membaca novelnya. Aku juga udah tanya judulnya tapi ga di jawab juga sama yang baca novelnya. Jadi mohon pengertiannya #bow. Keep reading aja karena this ff is different with the novel.

**CHAPTER 4**

**Kiss and Disaster**

Changmin, pemuda itu tengah duduk di tepi ranjang, Jae Joong sekarang tengah berbaring di kamarnya. Tidak dapat disangka oleh pemuda itu sendiri, apa yang ia katakan di meja makan tadi membuat _Eomma_-nya seperti ini. Sedikit nya ia merasa menyesal melakukan tindakan yang tergesa-gesa mungkin kalau teman se-otak kriminalnya Kyuhyun tahu apa yang di lakukannya! Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu pasti akan memukuli kepala Changmin tanpa ampun, yang tentu tipikal dari pemuda manis itu bila ia bertindak sedikit _pabbo_ dari biasanya. Lalu Kibum temannya yang lain itu akan meneriaki _pabbo namja_ dan berkata untuk kesabaran ia cukup tidak dapat menahannya! Hah, dua orang yang kompak. Satu akan meneriaki, sedangkan yang lain menganiaya Changmin yang tampan ini.

Akh, tapi memang untuk sang _Eomma_ memang ia sedikit menjadi anak _pabbo_, apalagi ini berhubungan dengan target suami atau pendamping untuk sang _Eomma_ yang melahirkan ia ke dunia, dan seseorang itu merupakan idola, sosok kriteria Changmin untuk menjadi _Appa_-nya. _Aigo_...seharusnya ia mendekatkan _Eomma-_nya dengan perlahan. Ini semua di picu dengan kata-kata Jae Jin dan teman- teman setim basket yang mengatakan kalau Yunho sangat mirip dengan Changmin sendiri ketika tadi ia terlihat mendatangi keduanya dipinggir lapangan. Entahlah, bahkan wartawan pun mengatakan demikian. Changmin merasa ini mungkin sebuah keajaiban ada orang yang mirip dengannya tapi bukanlah _appa_ kandung. Hei, Jung Yunho bukan _appa_ nya _aniya_! Kalau memang _appa_-nya ia tak harus bersusah payah. Iya tidak!

Changmin ia mengetahui sedikit sejarah kelahiran dirinya, itu dikarenakan sebuah kesalahan dan sang _Appa_ tidak mengetahui kesalahan yang telah terjadi. _Eomma_ nya yang baik itu, kenapa mudah sekali memaafkan. Ketika ia mengetahui pertama kali sejarah itu dan menanyakan kronologisnya walau ia harus kecewa sang Eomma tidak menceritakan detail. Yeah itu bermula ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Junsu _Ahjushii_ dan Yoochun _Ahjushii_ dengan sang _Eomma_ membahas tentang pesta dan keterkejutan sang _Eomma_ mengandung dirinya saat bulan kelima. Waktu itu, _Eomma_ dan Junsu _Ahjushii_ begitu sibuk dengan ujian-ujian sekolah sehingga, tak merasakan apapun kalau ada sesuatu yang tumbuh berkembang di perut _Eomma._ Faktor ketidak tahuan bahwa keluarga _Harabojie_ ada yang _male pregnant_, membuat Jae Joong sang _Eomma_ tidak pernah terpikir kearah memiliki bayi dalam perutnya sejak kejadian di pesta itu. Hal dimana _Eomma_ mengetahui keanehan genetik ini ketika di rumah sakit tengah mengimunisasinya bertemu dengan Kim Heechul _Ahjushii_ yang seorang _male pregnat._

Kesusahannya dalam lingkungan yang menerima mereka membuat ia sempat membenci sang _Appa_ kandung yang tak pernah di ketahui sebab namanya tidak pernah di sebut. Memang sedikit tidak masuk akal, sebenarnya _Eomma _adalah orang yang berada di pihak dirugikan namun selalu membela _Appa_-nya. Tapi sang _Eomma_ selalu mengatakan bahwa ada dirinya di dunia adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tak terhingga! Apakah ia adalah sebuah kerugian? Itu yang pernah di pertanyakan oleh Jae Joong padanya. Saat itu ia menggeleng kepala dengan cepat. Justru ia adalah sumber kebahagian buat sang _Eomma_. Apalah arti sebuah benci dan dendam bila banyak kebahagian berpendar bagai selendang bidadari surga berwarna warni yang terhampar di langit cerah setelah jeritan kesedihan berlalu. Akhirnya ia pun berpikir mencarikan seseorang untuk sang _Eomma_. Agar kebahagiaan itu lengkap walau Jae Joong _Eomma_ selalu menolak dan selalu menitikberatkan bahwa Jae Joong bisa menjadi _Appa_ sekaligus untuknya. Ketika sekarang ia bertemu Yunho _Ahjushii_, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan. Hari ini pun sudah sangat ia rencanakan. Andai sang _Eomma_ tidak terlalu terkejut tadi, dan membuat hampir kehilangan sang _Eomma_!

"Pergilah. _Eomma_ sudah tidak apa-apa."

Jae Joong yang merasa udara sudah memasuki paru-paru dan wajah yang pucat sudah berangsur-angsur berwarna merah normal pada umumnya, mengucapkan sederet kalimat buat Changmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Pria itu telah melirik lewat ekor mata, sang putra masih duduk di pinggiran kasur king size menundukkan kepala seakan menyesali semuanya membuat Jae Joong sedikit terenyuh melihat pemandangan sendu di wajah Changmin. Bagaimanapun ia _Eomma_ dari pemuda itu, mengerti pasti anak yang ia besarkan dengan penuh perjuangan itu menyesal. Akan tetapi ia tak dapat memarahi Changmin. Anak itu hanya ingin seorang _appa_. Keinginan sederhana yang memang di ingini oleh anaknya itu sejak dulu. Oh tidakkah anaknya ini sadar bahwa Changmin saja sudah cukup untuknya? Jae Joong tak ingin serakah dengan menjadikan orang yang menghadirkan Changmin ke dunia sebagai pendampingnya. Walau rasa cinta monyet nya itu masih ada. Tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa Yunho bukan miliknya.

"Kim Changmin, kau mendengar _Eomma_?"

Tatapan tajam nan tegas dari Jae Joong beradu pada mata sang putra yang mirip dengan Yunho itu. Bagaimanapun ia sempat memuntahkan isi makanannya tadi ke lantai. Jae Joong saja sudah berpikir itu sangat menjijikkan. Bagaimana dengan Yunho yang mungkin membersihkan di bawah?

"Aku akan menunggu _Eomma_ saja."

Changmin pun menjawab sambil mendengus kesal, ia memang sudah mendengar dan paham akan permintaan sang _Eomma_ tapi Changmin ingin menemani _Eomma_-nya disini. Bisakah _Eomma _mengerti untuk kali ini saja bahwa ia sangat menyesal. Aaahh...Bahkan keinginannya untuk mengemudi Audy milik Jung Yunho _Ahjusii_ itu, seakan memudar. Padahal itu adalah keinginan yang menggebu-gebu dan untuk melancarkan rencana yang di susun oleh otak pintarnya sepersekian detik, sudah tergambar bagaimana Changmin berusaha mati-matian untuk menang pertandingan basket, beruntung semua tim hari ini sama bersemangatnya. Lantas ketika ia merasa Jae Joong prioritas pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu dari keinginan mengemudi audy? Hal yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu memang mengejutkan dan membuat ia merasa bersalah tentu. _Eomma_-nya bereaksi sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Changmin yang terang-terangan menginginkan Yunho menjadi pendamping sang _Eomma_.

Akibat '_penyerangan'_ Changmin itu membuat makanan yang ada di mulut sang _eomma_ tertelan tidak sempurna dan menyangkut di area pernafasan. Hampir membuat Jae Joong serasa mati saja, untung sekali dengan sigap Yunho berdiri dan meninju perut Jae Joong sehingga ia bisa mengeluarkan apa yang menyangkut itu. Hanya saja tinjuannya sedikit kuat, Jae Joong selamat tapi ia merasa keram pada perutnya. Hal itu yang membuat ia berbaring sekarang setelah dapat bernafas normal.

"Kau tidak mau pergi ke bawah Kim Changmin? Baiklah kalau begitu _Eomma _yang akan turun kebawah membantu Yunho _hyung_."

Jae Joong mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya meski sangat susah sebab perutnya yang menjadi lebih keram bila ia bangkit. Wajah kesakitan tidak di pelihatkan namun dari deru nafas yang sedikit terputus-putus ketika berusaha bangkit itu membuahkan perhatian. Tidak sia-sia hoh! Changmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

_"Araseooo! Eomma _menang. Tetap berbaring di sana. Setelah semua selesai aku akan menemani _Eomma_." Changmin mengalah akan ke-keras kepala Eommanya kali ini. Jae Joong _Eomma_ nya itu memang suka sekali memaksakan diri. Sangat pintar memanfaatkan kebersalahannya!

"Bukankah kau akan mengemudi mobil itu, Changmin ~ah?" Jae Joong merebahkan badannya sambil menanyakan atau mengingatkan apa yang menjadi keinginan putranya sehingga mereka menginap di apartemen Yunho. Mendengar pertanyaan Jae Joong membuat air muka Changmin yang tadi terlihat kesal dan sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan Jae Joong sedikit berubah.

"Aku akan membatalkan dan menemani _Eomma_ saja." Changmin tersenyum tipis, pergi membantu Yunho _Ahjushii_ agar cepat-cepat selesai dari membersihkan kekacauan dan bersama _Eomma-_nya kembali.

"Besok kita sudah pulang Changminnie. Kau tidak lupa bukan, kalau hari senin kau sudah harus masuk sekolah lagi. Izin mu hanya untuk hari ini kau tahu itu. Lagipula kau pernah bilang Minggu waktumu mencuci pakaian yang menumpuk. Kau tak melupakan itu bukan? Dan besok juga _Eomm_a mau mengunjungi _Halmonie_ -mu di panti Jompo. _Eomma_ sudah terlewat untuk mengunjunginya bulan ini."

Seketika Changmin mencelos, tentu ia tak lupa dengan sekeranjang pakaian kotornya di Chungnam yang memanggil-manggil untuk segera di cuci. Seperti yang di katakan _Eomma_-nya barusan, Minggu memang waktunya ia mencuci semua pakaian, tentu minus untuk seragam sebab untuk satu itu tentu tugas Jae Joong untuk melakukannya. Tentu saja, dengan pulang sekolah pukul sepuluh malam, bukankah sangat sulit mencari waktu untuk mencuci? Dan, memang benar _Eomma_ sudah terlewat untuk mengunjungi _Halmonie_ Kim Jin Ah di panti jompo bulan ini.

_"Jaa_, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan _Eomma. Eomma_ juga sudah lelah dan ingin tidur saja setelah ini."

Jae Joong menguap sembari tangannya menutup mulut. Terlihat matanya juga sudah berat untuk di buka. Lagipula perutnya yang tadi di tinju oleh Yunho keramnya sedikit mereda, kantuk akan menjemput untuk ia segera berlayar ke alam tanpa sadar.

Yeah, hari ini cukup melelahkan untuk pria cantik itu, alasan yang benar adanya di samping rasa sakit di perut! Ini merupakan lelah yang bertumpuk sejak seminggu lalu mungkin sebab ia sedikit memforsir tubuh untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya untuk di kirim ke pelanggan. Belum lagi di mana ia harusnya tidur di malam hari untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang berontak untuk segera berhenti aktivitas, namun ia tidak bisa sebab menemani berbicara lewat ponsel bersama Yunho untuk berdiskusi tentang Changmin. Hei, bila kau sudah mencapai seumuran itu pasti kau merasakan apa yang namanya mudah lelah bila bergadang selama seminggu penuh. Bagi anak muda, tidak tidur semalam suntuk mungkin tidak apa.

Akan tetapi alasan yang sebenar-benarnya untuk kelelahan ia hari ini adalah kata-kata Changmin yang menjungkir balikkan perasaan Jae Joong. Bagaimana dengan lancangnya Changmin mengatakan pada Yunho agar ia memiliki seorang anak dari pria itu dan menikah. Menikah! Demi apapun itu Jae Joong tidak bisa memikirkan ke arah pernikahan walau ia tidak dapat memungkiri hasrat menyukai pria itu masih ada.

"Baiklah kalau memang _Eomma_ ingin istirahat. Minnie akan mengemudi sepuasnya. Jangan merindukanku yang tampan ini ya. _Jumuseyeo Eomma_." Changmin memeluk _Eomma_ nya yang sudah memejamkan mata namun belum sepenuhnya terttidur.

"Ne..., bantu Yunho _hyung_ dan pergilah. Eomma tak akan merindukanmu anak nakal."

Jae Joong berucap lirih dengan mata memejam sedangkan Changmin mematikan lampu kamar lalu menutup pintu itu rapat kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang Eomma yang memang sudah tertidur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00

Setelah makan siang yang sangat terlambat berubah menjadi makan malam dan sedikit menegangkan sebab Changmin meminta sesuatu membuat Yunho seperti orang _pabbo_. Menikahi Jae Joong! Hah, sebenarnya itu tidak buruk, seperti yang di katakan oleh Changmin, ia akan menjadi _appa _dari pemuda itu. Tapi apakah ia bisa menjadi suami untuk pria cantik itu bila dirinya adalah pria normal. Apalagi, ia sudah bersumpah bahwa menikah itu merupakan komitmen yang sangat menyebalkan karena banyak aturan. Banyak pasangan serumah di Amerika berubah status hubungan tidak menikah kemudian menikah, mereka lebih suka tanpa ikatan. Nick Carter teman seprofesinya itu contoh nyata. Namun, pemikiran itu entah kenapa tergeser menjadi tidak ketika melihat pria cantik itu susah bernafas. Ada kepanikan dan takut pada saat yang sama. Bahkan untuk beberapa detik ia sedikit kehilangan pikirannya untuk bertindak benar.

Yeah, ini insiden yang sedikit membuat ia kelabakan. Kalau ia boleh jujur, Yunho begitu takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jae Joong. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia memukulkan tinjunya sedikit keras di bawah ulu hati Jae Joong. Hanya itu yang terpikir agar isi perut Jae Joong keluar sehingga apa yang membuat pria itu tak dapat bernafas bisa kembali normal. Berhasil tentu saja, dan Changmin segera memapah sang Eomma duduk di kursi makan dan meminumkan air putih sebelum pria itu merasakan keram di perut. Jae Joong pun segera dibawa oleh Changmin menuju kamar.

Selama Changmin mengantar Jae Joong ke kamar pria itu, Yunho segera membersihkan muntahan yang ada di lantai. Tanpa rasa jijik ia membersihkan dengan alat pel super canggih yang dapat menyerap kotoran apapun itu. Setelah itu ia mengangkat piring-piring kotor yang ada di meja makan dan menumpuknya di tempat pencucian piring bersama beberapa alat masak yang tadi belum sempat Jae Joong cuci. Makanan yang masih tersisa di meja makan ia pindahkan ke lemari dapur, siapa tahu Changmin masih ingin memakannya.

Setelah yang di meja sudah tidak ada peralatan makan kemudian Yunho mengambil lap dan pembersih khusus kaca dan furniture di dapur untuk membersihkan meja makan. Akan tetapi belum juga ia menuju meja makan untuk membersihkan, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga. Lewat mini bar ia menolehkan kepala ke arah tanggadan melihat siapa yang datang. Tangga di apartemennya memang dekat dengan arah dapur sehingga melalui mini bar akan terlihat siapa yang datang.. Akh..Changmin rupanya yang tengah berjalan.

"Ada yang perlu ku bantu _Ahjushii_?" Tanya pemuda jangkung itu ketika sampai di dapur. Changmin terlihat sedikit murung, walau ia tersenyum sekarang ketika berhadapan dengannya. Yunho tahu, keadaan Jae Joong mungkin yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi terlihat lesu, tidak bersemangat seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jae Joong?" Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, tapi malah menanyakan Jae Joong. Pria itu menuju meja makan dan membersihkan yang sedikit berminyak sambil menyemprotkan sabun untuk pembersih itu ke meja.

"Perut _Eomma_ tadi masih keram, akan tetapi _Eomma_ sudah tidur sekarang dan wajahnya juga sudah terlihat normal, tidak pucat lagi."

Mendengar perut Jae Joong yang keram, entah kenapa Yunho sedikit merasa bersalah dan gerakan tangannya yang tengah membersihkan meja kini terhenti. Pasti ini karena tinjuannya tadi. Entah kenapa ia jadi mengkhawatirkan tubuh pria itu. Ternyata, walau memiliki perut yang six pack dan tubuh yang tertempa bagai di sasana olahraga, ternyata pinggang Jae Joong begitu kecil dan tubuh itu sangat ringan ketika tadi mengangkat tubuh itu, sebelum akhirnya ia memukulkan tinju.

"_Mianhae_, mungkin karena pukulanku terlalu keras"

"_Ahjushii_ tidak salah. Justru aku berterima kasih, dengan begitu aku masih bersama dengan _Eomma_."

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia melihat tumpukkan piring kotor di pencucian piring. Segera ia berjalan pencucian piring yang berada di pojokan sebelah kompor tanam dan alat pemanggang yang ada di bawahnya. Pantas saja masakan hari ini begitu sangat banyak di buat oleh sang _Eomma_, ini di sebabkan peralatan _kitchen set_ milik Jung Yunho sangat lengkap. _Eomma_ pasti sangat menikmati tempat ini. Belum lagi isi kulkas yang lumayan lengkap ketika tadi ia mengambil air putih di kulkas. Hei, menjadi seorang bujangan belum tentu memiliki sesuatu selengkap ini huh, setidaknya itu yang ia tahu. Tapi melihat apartemen ini begitu rapi, mungkin saja ada yang membersihkan setiap hari dan memasak untuk makan pria bernama Jung Yunho ini.

Changmin pun memulai pekerjaannya mencuci piring dan segala peralatan masak yang tadi pergunakan sang Eomma. Tak lupa ia memasang sarung tangan karet pencuci piring. Hei, walau ia seorang anak lelaki, tentu pekerjaan ini ia lakukan juga di rumah. Kalau Jae Joong _Eomma_ nya itu sibuk mengerjakan lukisan, tentu ia mencuci piring makan sendiri. Yeah pengecualian untuk membereskan kamar tentunya. Sebenarnya Changmin menyukai kerapian. Tapi sejak masuk SMU dengan banyak kegiatan ia menjadi sedikit malas untuk melakukan yang namanya kerapian itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan _Eomma_ mu? Bila kau ingin menemaninya, kita bisa besok saja mengendarai mobil itu."

Yunho yang sudah selesai membersihkan meja menuju dapur tempat Changmin tengah mencuci piring. Di letakkannya lap yang berbahan kain dan cairan pembersih semula ia mengambil. Kemudian ia mengambil sapu untuk menyapu lantai yang terdapat sisa makanan yang terjatuh.

_"Eomma_ bilang ia tidak apa-apa _Ahjushii_. Justru _Eomma_ memintaku membantu _Ahjushii_ disini dan memintaku untuk tidak menunda tujuanku mengendarai mobil Audy R8 itu." Changmin seakan mengingatkan tujuan awal menginap bersama _Eomma_ nya di sini, apartemen milik Jung Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dengan apa yang di katakan terakhir oleh putranya itu. Tentu, memang itulah tujuan Changmin menang dari Basket. Agar bisa mengendarai Audy R8 yang merupakan mobil canggih miliknya dengan sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi itu.

"Baiklah. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Yunho yang kini sudah selesai dengan menyapu lantai tempat mereka makan tadi dan dapur di mana ada Changmin tengah mencuci piring.

"Tinggal membilasnya _Ahjushii_" Ucap Changmin sambil menyalakan keran dan membilas piring kotor yang telah ia sabuni dan menitiskannya pada rak piring yang ada di sebelah pencucian piring.

"Kalau begitu aku akan duluan menuju _basement_ mengeluarkan mobil. Kau tunggulah di taman yang ada di sekitar luar gedung apartement."

_"Ne_ _Ahjushii_."

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0

Yunho sekarang tengah ada di basement di mana mobil Audy R8 yang canggih dengan sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi Korea milik-nya di parkirkan. Dengan pelan ia mengeluarkan mobil dari jalur parkiran dan mengemudikan keluar basement. Basement ini cukup berliku juga sedikit menikung untuk tiap parkirann keluar, ketika tiba di sini tadi Changmin mengatakan bahwa ia belum begitu mahir untuk memarkir dan alasan ini juga yang membuat ia meminta agar pemuda itu menunggu di taman luar gedung apartemen. Area basement ini juga sedikit membingungkan bagi seseorang yang belum terlalu hafal. Awal ia baru membeli apartemen, Yunho sedikit bingung sehingga terlihat tengah tersasar saja. Maklum saja, parkiran disini tidak sama dengan di Amerika. Andai sewaktu itu _security_ tidak melihat, mungkin ia hanya berputar-putar saja di dalam _basement_.

Begitu keluar dari _basement_ Yunho segera mengemudikan mobilnya hingga ke bangku taman dimana ada Changmin yang tengah berjalan menuju bangku tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga baru sampai. Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya, kemudia pria itu keluar dan memberi isyarat agar Changmin memasuki mobil. Yunho memutuskan duduk di kursi taman saja menunggu Changmin. Semua ia lakukan agar Changmin bebas dan puas berkeliling jalanan yang ada di taman, fasilitas dari apartemen miliknya itu.

Pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang itu terlihat begitu senang akhirnya satu keinginan telah terealisasikan, yakni dapat mengemudikan sebuah mobil mewah yang memiliki sistem keamanan tinggi. Segera saja Changmin menstarter mobil lalu mengemudikan dengan mengikuti jalanan taman yang melingkar. Tidak sadar ia sudah ada lima kali menyetir mengelilingi putaran area apartemen mewah. Untung pada jam segini jalanannya sedikit lenggang sehingga dengan lima kali putaran Changmin cukup puas.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi mengendarai dan menepikan mobil tak jauh dengan Yunho tengah duduk menunggu. Sepertinya pemuda tadi sempat melihat Yunho meniup dan menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangan. Mengingat _Eomma_ nya yang terbaring di kamar, ia pun berpikir akan kesehatan pria yang sangat di ingini menjadi _appa_-nya. Changmin menyadari bahwa Yunho pasti juga sangat lelah sama seperti Jae Joong. Teringat akan perjalanan jauh yang di tempuh Yunho dari menjemput mereka ke Chungnam hingga mengantar ke pertandingan nya di gedung olahraga Seoul stadium.

Changmin tidak ingin Yunho sakit. Kesehatan pria itu juga prioritas. Di putuskannya untuk menyudahi saja mengendarai Audy R8 itu dan menemui Yunho yang sepertinya masih tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menepikan dan keluar dari mobil.

_"Ahjushii."_

Pemuda itu berlari pelan dan segera duduk di sebelah Yunho, masih dengan senyum senang menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat senyum bahagia putranya itu, membuat rasa dingin angin malam yang sedikit menerpa tubuh seakan menghilang. Memang saat ini adalah musim panas namun bila malam hari, terasa sangat dingin dan berbanding terbalik dengan siang yang di mana terik panas matahari bisa mengubah pigmen kulit menjadi sedikit berubah warna kecoklatan dengan segera.

_"Well,_ _ottokhayeo?_ _Are you happy_? _How do you feell_?"

_"Ne...Amazing." _

Yeah itu memang sangat mengagumkan. Ketika tangannya dengan lincah mengutak atik apa yang ada dalam mobil tersebut, ia cukup puas. Tadinya ia hanya bisa memandangi dari balik kemudi ketika Yunho menjalankan mobil tersebut dengan memencet tombol-tombolnya. Namun, ia sudah mempraktekkan sendiri, dan itu pengalaman spektakuler menurutnya.

_"So, what are you doing now?"_

_"Nothing. I just want go back in your apartement Ahjushii."_

Yunho sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Menurut pengamatannya, Changmin belum lama mengitari tempat ini dengan mobil itu. Kenapa sudah ingin kembali?

_"Wae?_ Apa kau sudah puas? Atau kau mengkhawatirkan Jae Joong?"

"Sudah puas _Ahjushii._ Aku tidak sedang mengkhawatirkan _Eomma_. Ini sudah lumayan malam dan udara malam seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan _Ahjushii_."

Changmin mengucapkan sambil tersenyum dan ada nada kekhawatiran. Apa ia sedang tidak salah mendengar? Changmin tengah mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya? Yunho mengapa merasa senang, untuk yang ke sekian kali lagi ia merasa sudah mendapat tempat di hati anaknya itu. Mengaku sebagai appa kandung sekarang mungkin tidak mengapa huh? Sungguh rasanya ia ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Changmin sekarang.

"Kalau begini kau terdengar seperti seorang anak yang mengkhawatirkan _appa_-nya." Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap pelan rambut Changmin yang berantakan tertiup angin malam.

Yunho sedikit menyesal kenapa kalimat itu yang terucapkan. Kenapa lidahnya bukan mengatakan terima kasih untuk mengkhawatirkan _appa_. Kemana keberaniannya selama ini yang selalu ia banggakan! Bukankah selama ini ia sudah sering bertaruh nyawa? Hei, pekerjaan astronot itu tidaklah segampang yang di pertontonkan film-film box office Hollywod yang entah baginya terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan angin malam seperti ini. Sebagai astronot, kami di tuntut memiliki stamina kuat Changmin~na. Tidak jarang dari kami selalu meminum vitamin setiap harinya untuk menjaga tubuh tetap sehat setelah latihan."

Yunho mengatakan dengan sebenarnya. Dengan latihan super gila yang di berikan oleh atasan mereka, tak jarang memang dari calon-calon astronot muda tewas dalam latihan darat. Para astronot tiap harinya berjuang hidup layaknya pejuang militer. Oleh sebab itu ia di bebaskan wajib militer di Negaranya, selain mengharumkan nama Bangsa di kancah International. Pekerjaan nya sendiri banyak memakan korban jiwa. Banyak teman-teman astronot tewas dalam misi ke luar angkasa seperti ke Planet Pluto, planet yang merupakan jangkauan orbit paling jauh dari matahari dan Planet Bumi, atau misi ke bulan.

Untuk perbaikan satelite sektor C yang rusak dan menginginkan ia kembali dari masa cuti secepatnya ini juga ada tiga awak yang meninggal! Di sebabkan kesalahan dalam perhitungan mengukur jumlah oksigen tersedia dalam tabung dan astronot yang tewas tersebut merupakan paling utama dalam misi. Untuk itu mereka membutuhkan pesawat baru untuk di terbangkan ke luar angkasa satu bulan kedepan, sambil menunggu pesawat sebelumnya sampai di bumi.

_"Arra _aku sangat mengerti itu_. _Tapi sangat wajar, aku sedang mengkhawatirkan calon _appa_-ku di masa mendatang."

Changmin sepertinya melakukan penyerangan lagi dengan tertawa pelannya yang penuh syarat akan keinginannya menjadikan Jung Yunho sebagai _appa_-nya. Bagaimanapun juga ia melihat Yunho menyukai _Eomma-_nya. Hanya saja, sebagai pria hetero memang susah untuk mengakui bahwa arah seksualnya menjadi menyimpang bila tengah di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti peralihan perasaan seperti itu. Benar bukan?

Ketika tadi pria itu panik untuk menyelamatkan _Eomma_-nya, mata tajam Changmin tak luput melihat interaksi kedua pria tersebut. Ada sedikit percikan api gairah yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Oh, katakanlah ia gila tapi, _Eomma_ nya tidak mungkin selemah itu hanya karena satu pukulan dan pasti ada alasan lain.

Otak _briliant-_nya di ajak berpikir ketika tadi ia berkeliling dengan Audy R8. Kata-kata teman se-tim nya yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Yunho seperti appa dan anak. Yeah, walau ia sempat mengkhawatirkan Jae Joong yang kesakitan dan sempat berpikir bahwa ia seorang _pabbo namja. _

"Aku ingin sekali memanggilmu dengan sebutan _appa_."

Yunho memandangi Changmin yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Debaran di jantungnya ini apa? Changmin ingin memanggilnya sebagai _appa_? Apakah ia sedang tidak salah mendengar? Hei katakanlah apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu bukanlah kesalahan pendengaran.

"Changmin... Kau bilang tadi ingin apa?"

Sepertinya Yunho memang tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar dan berusaha untuk menanyakan kembali untuk lebih menjelaskan apa ucapan Changmin sesuai dengan yang baru di dengar. Hei, pendengaran bagus maka keseimbangan masih berfungsi dengan baik, ini juga berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

Changmin menghela nafas pendek, entahlah ia memang berpikir ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Orang bilang mungkin ini khayalan tingkat tinggi atau delusi yang di miliki fans, sehingga berpikir seperti ini. Sudah beberapa kali di tekannya pemikiran irrasional ini sepanjang pulang dari pertandingan Basket tadi. Bahkan sampai ia melakukan 'penyerangan' yang membuat sang _Eomma_ sakit dan memutuskan tidur lebih cepat di kamarnya. Tapi perasaan itu tak dapat di bendung. Entah kenapa juga ia ingin mempercayai kata-kata Jae Jin, Hye Sung, Minhyuk yang mengatakan kemungkinan ia anak Jung Yunho atau jangan-jangan masih ada hubungan kekerabatan. Walau ia mencoba berpikir ini hanyalah kebetulan dan mungkin keajaiban bahwa ia mirip orang yang di inginkan jadi appa-nya. Apa ia harus mengucapkan yang menyatakan bahwa pria di samping adalah appa kandungnya?

_"Appa_.., aku ingin memanggilmu _appa."_

Oke, Yunho merasa yakin bahwa ia memang tidak sedang salah mendengar. Semua itu tadi nyata kalau Changmin memang berujar demikian. Apa sekarang ia harus mengaku?

_"Yunho Ahjushii, _kau _appa _kandungku _aniya?_"

Pemikiran yang di coba di sangkal oleh Changmin, terucap juga. Changmin menengok ke samping kanan dengan wajah datarnya. Saat itu juga Yunho memandangi Changmin dengan mata yang memang khas Asia. Kecil dan memiliki satu garis lipatan, namun sorot tajam yang seakan memasuki jiwa Changmin.

Well, apa yang akan ia akui beberapa menit lalu, baru saja di ucapkan oleh Changmin. Hei, apakah Changmin memang mengetahui ini dari awal? Apakah putranya ini yang mengirim surat kaleng tersebut? Tidak, Jae Joong mengatakan Changmin tak pernah tahu siapa _appa_ kandungnya. Tidak mungkin itu Changmin. Mata Changmin tidak mencerminkan tahu akan sesuatu. Lagipula Yunho masih percaya dengan intuisinya kalau melihat dari tulisan tangan itu. Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Teman-teman bertanya dengan nada bercanda tadi apakah Jung Yunho sebenarnya _appa_ kandungmu Minnie?" Changmin menirukan apa yang tadi sempat di katakan teman-temannya se tim basket.

"Mereka juga bilang, Changmin kau lebih mirip dengan Jung Yunho astronot itu daripada Jae Joong _appa_. Aku berpikir tadinya ini mungkin keajaiban kau yang aku inginkan jadi _appa-_ku begitu mirip denganku. Namun semakin aku menyangkal, aku merasa kau memang _Appa_ kandungku _Ahjushii. _Wartawan itu juga..."

Changmin mengucapkan pemikiran yang selalu ada dalam kepalanya dari pulang pertandingan basket itu. Hal ini membuat Yunho mengerti. Changmin hanya memikirkan apa yang di katakan teman-teman dan wartawan tadi.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya dan sekarang menatap ke jalanan di depannya. Di kumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang memang ingin di katakan. Urusan Changmin akan membenci atau Jae Joong yang menyarankan secara perlahan saja untuk mendekati Changmin kali ini harus di abaikan. Ini kesempatan yang tak datang dua kali.

"Aku...Aku memang _appa_ kandungmu Changmin."

Terucap sudah apa yang ingin ia ucapkan sejak melihat Changmin. Tiba-tiba ia di penuhi rasa yang sedikit menyesakkan di dada. Apalagi bila ia mengingat ketiadaan dirinya selama tujuh belas tahun di hidup pemuda yang berada di sampingnya ini. Ada berapa _moment_ yang ia lewatkan? Kata pertama, langkah pertama? Prestasi? Sebagai seorang _appa_ ia sudah melewatkan itu semua. Entah kenapa sekarang Yunho merasa berterima kasih pada siapa yang mengirimkan surat kaleng itu.

"_Mianhae_, kalau aku datang terlambat. _Mianhae_...kalau aku mengecewakan sebagai seorang _appa_ untukmu. _Mianhae_...Aku tidak ada di-di _moment_ terbaikmu Changminna..."

Tubuh nya sedikit menegang, ada getaran dalam setiap ucapannya. Walau ia merasakan sedih, air mata tak mengalir di kedua mata tajamnya. Pantang sebagai seorang laki-laki menangis. Apalagi seorang _appa_ menangis di depan anaknya. Seorang _appa_ harus kuat, bagaimana bisa menjadi pemimpin bila tidak dapat mengatasi emosi. Kalaupun ia ingin menangis, tidak disini bersama anaknya. Ada porsi tersendiri untuk itu huh. Anak harus melihat orang tuanya kuat. Itu adalah anggapannya selama ini.

Changmin mendengar pernyataan Yunho dan menatap sang _Appa_ yang menatap lurus kedepan seakan tak ingin melihat dirinya. Changmin mengerti sekarang, apa yang di maksud sang _Eomma_. Walau ini mungkin menyedihkan, tapi ada kebahagian disana pada akhirnya.

"Aku tak membencimu _appa_. Hanya saja aku ingin_ appa _dan _Eomma_ ..."

_"Araseo._ Setidaknya beri _appa_ waktu _ne_. Ini tidak mudah Changmin. _Eomma_ mu dia memiliki keunikan yang wajahnya tampan cenderung cantik khas _Yeoja_."

Yunho mengubah air mukanya menjadi lebih bahagia ketika mengatakan apa yang di pikirkan. Seyogyanya ia mengerti keinginan Changmin. Anak manapun itu pasti ingin _Appa dan Eomma bersatu._ Tapi bagaimanapun ia adalah seoarang pria normal, lain halnya kalau Jae Joong berjenis kelamin beda dengannya. Perlu waktu untuk itu semua. Di angkat tangan kirinya dan mengacak-acak rambut putranya dan Changmin hanya tersenyum dengan jawaban itu. Tidak ada pelukan dalam pengakuan ini namun perkataan terakhir Yunho sudah menjawab keinginannya. Kau akan jatuh ke pesona _Eomma, appa_. Pikir pemuda itu. Tunggu saja...

"Jaa...Sepertinya kita kembali ke apartemen sekarang. Aku pikir menyudahi acara ini dengan meminum coklat panas sebelum tidur adalah ide yang bagus. _Otte?"_

_"I think is a good idea. C'moon let's go Appa."_

Mendengar ucapan kata _appa_ dari mulut putranya Changmin, ini sungguh sangat membahagiakan hati. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja ia mengaku kalau reaksi Changmin se-terbuka ini? Memang benar-benar sifat keluarga Jung mengalir kental rupanya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil Audy R8 itu terparkir di tepi jalan oleh Changmin dan kembali Yunho yang mengambil alih untuk mengembalikan mobil itu diparkiran basement. Setelahnya mereka kembali pulang ke apartemen dan Yunho membuat dua cangkir coklat panas. Mereka berbincang banyak hal termasuk hal-hal tentang Jae Joong yang membuat Yunho penasaran.

Pada pukul dua belas malam Changmin mengundurkan diri untuk ke kamar meninggalkan Yunho yang masih betah duduk di ruang tengah apartemen. Karena belum mengantuk pria itu menyalakan televisi dan menonton film chanel luar negri yang tentu pada malam seperti ini acaranya memang untuk dewasa. Dia terlarut dengan acara itu hingga larut malam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Junsu menggigit kutikula kuku nya, sedari tadi terlihat sekali ia resah dan gelisah. Ini sudah hampir dua jam tiga puluh menit dari ia menghubungi ponsel suaminya untuk segera pulang. Pria yang merupakan sahabat dari Jae Joong ini menikah sejak tujuh tahun lalu di Belanda dengan Park Yoochun. Junsu memang tak seberuntung Jae Joong yang bisa memiliki anak dari rahim sendiri namun itu tak masalah bagi Yoochun. Mereka telah mengadopsi anak perempuan yang lincah, sangat dekat pula dengan Jae Joong dan Changmin. Anak perempuan itu di beri nama Hyoona.

Adakah yang bertanya kenapa Kim Junsu ini tengah resah dan gelisah? Semua ini di sebabkan pertandingan nasional basket untuk anak-anak SMU yang ia lihat di televisi. Dia tidak dapat datang ke stadium Seoul untuk melihat secara langsung pertandingan Changmin, putra Jae Joong yang sangat ia sayangi seperti anak sendiri itu disebabkan melatih _intensive_ di sanggar _dancer _miliknya. Alhasil ia menonton siaran ulang sore tadi di televisi khusus tayangan olahraga, yang memang di pasang dalam paket televisi global-nya bila sewaktu-waktu ingin menonton pertandingan sepak bola dunia yang ia lewatkan. Junsu pada awalnya sangat senang akan kemenangan Changmin, bahkan ia sudah akan menghubungi ponsel milik Jae Joong untuk memberi selamat untuk Changmin. Tapi apa yang di lihat dalam tayangan televisi membuat ia membulatkan kedua mata dan mengangakan mulutnya. Dalam televisi itu ia melihat Jung Yunho, astronot itu.

Oh ayolah, ia sangat tahu siapa orang itu. Jung Yunho adalah _Appa_ biologis Changmin. Walau Jae Joong tidak membenci pria itu, tapi ia tidak. Ingin sekali ia mendatangi pria itu berteriak nyaring memberitahukan bahwa telah memiliki anak yang begitu menawan bernama Changmin. Ingin sekali ia menuntut pertanggung jawaban pria itu yang sembarangan meniduri sahabatnya yang polos dalam keadaan mabuk pula. Walau ia pernah sangat marah karena Jae Joong tak menceritakan kehamilan itu, pada akhirnya ia mengerti. Dengan banyak penolakan ketika Changmin akan bersekolah dulu, Junsu mengerti diamnya Jae Joong.

Itu sebabnya ia dan Yoochun banyak harus turun tangan saat itu. Belum lagi dengan Kim Jin Ah _Eomma_ dari Jae Joong yang sangat membuat kepala pusing. Wanita itu bersikukuh tidak ingin memaafkan Jae Joong. Beberapa cara sudah di lakukannya dengan Yoochun untuk mendamaikan satu-satunya orang tua Jae Joong itu, seperti menceritakan kronologis bagaimana kejadian sesungguhnya namun pada akhir wanita itu mengajukan syarat untuk memaafkan, kalau tidak bisa tak akan memaafkan.

Tidak heran kenapa Jae Joong juga keras kepala, sifat _Eomma_ nya itulah yang menurun. Sahabatnya itu juga tidak ingin menghubungi Jung Yunho, padahal pria itu ada di Korea saat ini. Park Yoochun sebenarnya sangat ingin memberitahukan hal ini, namun mengingat permintaan Jae Joong yang ingin rahasia itu disimpan sampai mati pun, mereka berdua tak bisa apa-apa! Belum lagi, Junsu juga tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap orang yang membuat sahabatnya memiliki anak tanpa ada pendamping.

Suara deru mesin mobil, dan bias cahaya terang lampu depan mobil yang menyorot ke arah jendela kamar di mana Junsu tengah gelisah, membuat pria yang walau di usia tak muda lagi masih terlihat imut sehingga seseorang kadang berpikir ia masih umur dua puluhan itu bernafas lega suaminya sudah sampai. Setidaknya, ia sekarang bisa menceritakan kegalauan yang melanda. Oh, berita itu di tayangkan secara nasional dan pasti esok akan ada berita yang begitu menghebohkan. Dia berharap Yoochun bisa sedikit menekan berita ini.

Segera saja Junsu keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Yoochun. Yoochun memberi kecupan mesra di bibir Junsu. Ritual yang memang selalu di lakukan Yoochun bila pulang bekerja. Pria yang menikah dengan Junsu itu terlihat sedikit berantakan dan lelah. Ada perasaan tak tega untuk menceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi, namun sepertinya Yoochun juga ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan orang yang ia kasihi terdengar tidak tenang ketika menghubunginya di kantor. Apalagi hari ini _meeting_ sungguh sulit mencari resolusi, sehingga ia meminta menunggu sampai meeting selesai. Yeah, walau begitu, disaat malam hari aktivitas sangat padat dengan kendaraan. Suara bising kendaraan yang berada di jalan raya membuat ia terlambat sampai ke rumah yang mereka beli di daerah pyeonggang, untuk bersantai. Bila mereka bosan dengan keadaan apartemen mereka akan pergi kemari. Memang sejak Jae Joong dan Changmin tidak lagi tinggal bersama mereka dan membeli rumah di Chungnam, apartemen tidaklah se-ramai dulu.

"_Mianhae, meeting _hari ini pihak pemegang saham bersepakat dan meminta resolusinya hari ini juga. Walau pada akhirnya harus di sambung senin pagi, kami masih belum mendapatkan solusi yang tepat. Ada apa sebenarnya Suie~? Suaramu terdengar khawatir sekali ketika tadi aku menerima panggilan ponselmu."

Begitu mereka berdua sampai di kamar utama Yoochun menanyakan apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran orang yang ia kasihi itu. Sambil berbicara, Yoochun membuka jas kantornya dan meletakkan di keranjang _Laundry_ dan melonggarkan simpul ikatan, setelahnya ia menggantungkan pada lemari khusus dasi kantor. Yoochun juga membuka kancing pada pergelangan tangannya dan menaikkan sampai siku.

"Apa tak sebaiknya mandi dulu Chunnie? Aku ingin kau berkepala dingin untuk mendengarkan ceritaku kali ini."

Junsu memutuskan memberitahukan kegelisahannya setelah Yoochun tidak dalam keadaannya sekarang, kusut masai. Alangkah baiknya, Yoochun membersihkan tubuh agar otot-otot tubuh rileks. Air bukankah dapat membuat tubuh lebih baik setelah lelah mendera.

Yoochun pun sepertinya berpikir ini bukan ide yang buruk. Pikirannya memang cukup penat bila di tambah dengan masalah lagi. Junsu memang mengetahui mengerti segala apa yang menjadi sifat dasarnya. Pria itu pun mengangguk dan Junsu segera menyalakan pemanas air yang memang di matikan bila tidak di gunakan. Junsu juga menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk pria yang menikahinya itu dan menaruh di dalam kamar mandi.

Berselang dua puluh lima menit Yoochun keluar dari kamar mandi lebih segar dan melihat Junsu tengah duduk gelisah di tepi ranjang mereka. Sebenarnya ia bisa lebih dari itu bila tengah mandi, tapi ia cukup mengerti kalau Junsu pasti ingin mengatakan hal penting. Yoochun naik ke sebelah kiri ranjang di mana biasanya ia tidur lalu membawa Junsu ke pelukannya yang memang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang.

_"Wae?_ Hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan _honey_?"

Dengan penuh rasa sayang ia membelai rambut halus kekasih yang sudah tujuh tahun ini ia nikahi. Setelah lima tahun berpacaran, akhirnya menikah. Awal hubungan mereka hanya mengasuh Changmin yang masih bayi secara bergantian ketika Jae Joong mengambil kuliah Seni nya. Terkadang kedua orang tua Junsu juga sedikit di repotkan. Hal ini membuat Yoochun sang cassanova dan suka mematahkan hati gadis, sedikit memperhatikan sahabat sepupunya itu. Ketika Changmin berumur ke lima mereka menjalin hubungan dan ketika akan berumur sepuluh mereka memutuskan menikah di Belanda. Kedua orang tua mereka tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Junsu sudah sangat berjasa untuk Jae Joong di karenakan kekeras kepalaan Kim Jin Ah yang tidak akan menerima Changmin dan memaafkan Jae Joong tanpa membawa pria yang membuat putra normalnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Aku melihat 'mata Rubah' itu Chunnie ya. Hari ini di televisi dan di pertandingan Changminnie."

Belaian dirambut Junsu berhenti ketika Junsu memberitahukan apa yang ia lihat di televisi tadi. Yoochun cukup mengerti siapa yang di maksud dengan mata Rubah itu. Tentu saja Jung Yunho astronot yang merupakan appa kandung Changmin. Walau Junsu memaafkan Jae Joong yang tidak mau berbagi atau memberitahukan sembilan bulan mengandung Changmin, tapi tidak buat Jung Yunho itu. Marah saja mungkin tak dapat menggambarkan apa perasaan Junsu, Yoochun pun sangat merasa berdosa sekali pada Jae Joong dan bersalah kepada Kim Jin Ah _Ahjumma_. Sejak itu ia jarang membuat pesta seperti itu lagi di apartemen kecuali pesta yang berhubungan dengan perusahaannya.

Junsu sedikit menjauh dari pelukan hangat Yoochun dan memandang pria yang merupakan suami-nya itu. Yoochun meminta Junsu untuk meneruskan cerita lewat anggukan.

"Aku melihatnya dan ada Jae Joongie juga. Tadi wartawan televisi _menginterview_ pemenang pertandingan. Sekolah Minnie juaranya. Wartawan juga mengatakan wajah Minnie kita mirip dengan 'mata Rubah' walau Jae Joongie segera menyangkal bahwa dialah _Appa_ Changmin. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan Chunnie? Ataukan mata Rubah itu sudah tahu Changmin adalah putranya? Kau tidak memberitahukan tentang Changmin bukan?"

Yoochun mendesah, tangan kirinya di letakkan di belakang kepala. Mendengar penyangkalan Jae Joong, kemungkinan pria itu Jung Yunho mengetahui bahwa Changmin putranya. Sehingga untuk menutupi semua, sepupunya mengatakan hal itu. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Jae Joong sudah memberitahukan segalanya pada Yunho. Penyangkalan Jae Joong bisa jadi karena berada di tengah interview Changmin menang di pertandingan.

Sebenarnya Yoochun mengerti yang menjadi kegelisahan pria yang di nikahinya tujuh tahun lalu ini. Junsu sama seperti Jae Joong yang sedikit memakai perasaan dalam bertindak daripada sifat pria pada umumnya. Pria selalu berpikir dalam bertindak. Bukan berarti Junsu tidak berpikir kebanyakan pria. Sensitive mungkin yang lebih menggambarkan. Junsu terlalu disayang _Eoma_ mertuanya, membuat sifat sensitive lebih menonjol. Yang dipikirkan Junsu saat ini mungkin berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Jae Joong sebagai pelukis honorer. Wajah Jae Joong disorot, para klien pasti tahu bahwa itu adalah pelukis Hero.

"Lalu kau ingin apa Suie~? Menahan berita hari ini untuk esok? Sepertinya tidak bisa Suie. Kau tahu berita itu di siarkan secara langsung. Untuk koran dan majalah juga tidak sempat kita meminta tidak di keluarkannya statement tersebut."

Yoochun sebenarnya masih bisa meng-_handle_ hanya saja bukankah dengan tahu-nya Jung Yunho kenyataan yang dimana ia memiliki seorang anak merupakan keinginan mereka berdua? Mungkin dengan ini Kim Jin Ah _Ahjumma_ sudah mau memaafkan Jae Joong.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk karir Jae Joong. Kau ingat dengan Jang Geun Seuk pelukis sahabat Jae Joongie? Bagaimana ia sedikit terpuruk dengan foto yang menggambarkan adegan ciuman dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan manager nya sendiri berjenis kelamin sama dengan Geun Seuk."

Siapa yang tidak tahu Jang Geun Seuk dalam dunia lukisan international. Pria yang lukisannya di hargai jutaan won itu sahabat Jae Joong di dunia lukisan. Telah membuat banyak pameran lukisan tunggal. Berbeda dengan Jae Joong yang masih ikut dengan para pelukis amatiran. Walau sebenarnya Jae Joong bukanlah orang yang berada pada lingkup amatiran. Bukankah ia teman dari Geun Seuk? Kemampuan mereka sama hebatnya di dunia Seni Lukis.

Geun Seuk selalu muncul di koran infotainment dan kadang berita tak penting seperti gaya fashion, bahkan kehidupan pribadi, di angkat menjadi sebuah rubrik cerita. Hal ini membuat pria itu sedikit tertekan dengan pemberitaan yang ada, apalagi seperti yang di katakan Junsu tadi tentang berita ciumannya yang menjadi bencana itu. Hal inilah membuat pria itu sekarang meninggalkan Korea. Sewaktu Geun Seuk tertekan dengan pemberitaan itu, nyali Jae Joong yang di tawari pameran lukisan tunggal mengendur dan mengurungkan niatnya membuka pameran sendiri.

Ini disebabkan kehidupan pribadi Jae Joong yang di mana telah memiliki anak, dan memikirkan nasib Changmin bila nanti wartawan itu menguak kehidupan pribadinya seperti yang di lakukan kepada Jang Geun Seuk, mungkin Yunho akan melihat Changmin atau keluarga Yunho yang lain. Ketakutan Jae Joong akan jati diri putranya itu lebih kuat, apalagi keluarga Jung cukup terkenal dan berpengaruh. Hal ini tentu akan memunculkan berbagai spekulasi publik, membuat Jae Joong harus tetap menjadi pelukis Hero yang biasa-biasa saja. Memangnya enak mendengar atau melihat gunjingan manusia di media sosial yang menyakitkan? Tersenyum di bilang sok tegar, mencoba berbicara bijak di bilang sok bijak. Manusia kadang suka sekali menyakiti seseorang tanpa mengenal objeknya, alih-alih stress menggunung membuat sang objek menyakiti teman-temannya sendiri. Seperti yang di lakukan Jang Geun Seuk pada manajernya, menyakiti satu sama lain sampai menghilang dari sang kekasih itu juga Jang Geun Seuk berbicara kasar pada Jae Joong. Hei, secara fisik Jae Joong benar-benar pria namun terkadang, sifat bawaan yang _sensitive_ itulah yang ingin di lindungi oleh Yoochun maupun Junsu.

"Mungkin ini sudah waktunya Suie. Bukankah kita menginginkan Jung Yunho tahu kalau ia memiliki putra berumur tujuh belas tahun?"

Junsu mendecakkan lidahnya, memang ini yang mereka inginkan dari saat mata Rubah itu menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Sungguh tak dapat Junsu tahan mulutnya untuk mengatakan semua ketika mereka berada di pesta Moldir. Apalagi ketika pria itu bersama Go Ara. Hahaha, wanita itu yang dulu harusnya menjadi pelacur buat Yunho. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan, Jae Joong yang kau tiduri menggantikan wanita itu ketika ia akan ke toilet melihat percumbuan Yunho dan Ara. Pria itu menghentikan cumbuan dan merasa tak sama dengan yang dulu.

"Memang Chunnie, tapi tidak harus menjadi rumit bukan? Kau orang berpengaruh di Korea ini Chunnie, sehingga orang yang mengetahui bahwa kita sudah menikah segan. Lalu Joongie? Aku masih ingat bagaimana Changmin berkelahi dengan teman satu sekolah hanya karena temannya mengejek bahwa ia lahir dari seorang laki-laki dan itu tidak normal. Joongie cuek namun hatinya terlalu lembut."

Changmin memang pernah memukul teman sekolahnya ketika di Sekolah Dasar hanya karena mengejek Jae Joong. Cukup sedikit bermasalah karena _Eomma_ yang anaknya di pukul oleh Changmin tidak terima. Namun ketika tahu Jae Joong merupakan sepupu dari Park Yoochun pemilik perusahaan tempat sang suami bekerja, maka tak terjadi masalah apapun. Tapi Jae Joong malah tidak ingin tinggal di apartemen dan hidup berpindah-pindah hingga akhirnya membeli rumah di Chungnam.

"Tapi jangan lupa bahwa Jung Yunho juga orang yang disegani. Apalagi keluarga pria itu di masyarakat. Skandal bisa lebih cepat teratasi nanti. Apa yang terjadi nanti dengan masyarakat, Jae Joongie tidak sendirian Suie~"

"Tapi..."

Wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran itu lagi. Sebenarnya ia juga memiliki firasat yang buruk sama seperti Junsu orang yang ia cintai. Akan tetapi ia yakin, keluarga Jung juga tidak akan tinggal diam bila memang terjadi skandal. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bencana apa yang akan terjadi bila keluarga Jung mengetahuinya semua?

"Baiklah. Kalau besok terjadi sesuatu karena _statement_ itu, kita ke Chungnam menemui Jae Joong. Bagaimana?" Junsu tersenyum kemudian memeluk Yoochun erat saat apa yang ia ingini terkabul.

"Ajak Hyoona. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya dirumah. Hari ini aku sudah tidak bermain dengannya karena begitu pulang putri kita sudah tidur. Hanya bisa mengecup pipi dan keningnya."

"Aaah...Aku juga belum melihat dan mengecup kening putri kita. Jaa... Sepertinya kita ke kamar Hyoona kemudian tidur _honey_." Yoochun mengecup dahi Junsu kemudian mengecup bibir merah jambu milik Junsu. Bangkit dari tempat tidur di ikuti Junsu yang menuju kamar tidur sang jantung hati putri kecil kesayangan kedua orang tuanya.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o00o0oo

Jae Joong terbangun dari tidur, ketika telinganya menangkap suara angin yang menerpa jendela apartemen mewah milik Jung Yunho. Angin yang bertiup cukup keras itu menimbulkan bunyi getaran yang berisik ketika mengenai jendela geser tempat ia tidur, dengan segera mengganggu ketenangan berlayar di alam mimpi. Angin malam di Seoul dan Chungnam memang berbeda, tapi saat ini ia berada di ketinggian tiga puluh enam lantai apartemen, tentu anginnya begitu sangat kencang di penghujung musim gugur.

Jae Joong sedikit mengerjap-erjapkan mata untuk melihat sekeliling ruangan yang gelap sebab lampu kamar memang telah di matikan oleh Changmin ketika putranya itu keluar. Walau demikian ia masih bisa melihat dengan keadaan sekitar sebab, bias penerangan dari lampu jalanan, baliho, atau lampu pada poster artis terkenal sebagai ambasador merk terkenal, lampu dari nama resto atau pub yang memang menyala sepanjang malam menembus kamar jendela yang sekarang masih dengan suara gaduh berbunyi di hembus angin kencang.

Seperti pada umumnya bila seseorang terbangun di tengah malamnya, tentu kandung kemih akan terasa penuh dan segera saja syaraf motorik dan sensorik bekerja mengirim ke otak untuk memberitahukan hasrat untuk mengeluarkan air seni dengan segera. Lewat penerangan lampu jalan dari arah jendela, menuntun Jae Joong untuk berjalan, sedikit sempoyongan sambil memegangi perut yang masih terasa sakit menuju kamar mandi sebab nyawanya belumlah sempurna kembali. Dengan cepat ia menuntaskan panggilan alam itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan buang air seni Jae Joong keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah tidak berjalan sempoyongan sebab ia tadi mencuci tangan sekaligus membasuh wajah dan rambutnya agar rasa kantuk segera menghilang. Karena rasa kantuknya sudah berkurang pria itu tak langsung menuju tempat tidur melanjutkan bergelung menuju alam mimpi namun berbelok ke kanan mengambil sebungkus rokok dan pematik yang ada di celana panjang milik ia tergantung di belakang pintu.

Jae Joong merasakan mulut dan lidahnya asam. Merokok sambil meminum segelas cappucino, mungkin bukan ide yang buruk. Tubuhnya juga sudah merasa lebih baik dengan tidur lebih awal dari hari biasa. Lagipula Yunho juga mengizinkan untuk membuat cappucino bila memang menginginkannya ketika tadi ia meminjam dapur untuk memasak.

Jae Joong segera menuruni tangga dan sedikit terkejut dengan suara televisi yang masih menyala di ruang tengah. Siapa yang dini hari begini menonton televisi? Itu bukan Changmin yang membawa kaset video pornonya? Setahu pria cantik itu, kamar yang di tempati Changmin tidak ada televisi seperti di kamar Jae Joong.

Jae Joong rasa itu hanya film action yang di putar di salah satu chanel luar negri. Bila Changmin membawa kaset itu kemari dan menonton di sini, ia bersumpah akan membumi hanguskan koleksi milik putranya itu sekembali dari Chungnam. Jae Joong tahu kalau putranya itu mengoleksi kaset porno memang. Walau demikian, ia tidak melarang walau mengetahuinya. Pemuda seumuran Changmin memang tengah ingin tahu.

Apakah ia termasuk orang tua yang tidak se-biasa orang kebanyakan? Sifat pemuda di zaman sekarang semakin di larang, maka seperti di suruh saja. Saat ini hanya di perlukan pengarahan orang tua yang baik saja pada mereka tanpa menggurui, lagipula Changmin bukanlah _Kinder Garden_ yang perlu di beritahukan apa kesalahannya. Changmin sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilah mana baik dan salah. Sepanjang pengawasan, Changmin masih di batas wajar. Tapi ia akan bertindak bila melebihi batas wajar yang di tolerir olehnya.

Bagaimanapun, _sex education_ itu penting untuk anak remaja zaman sekarang. Di saat dulu saja sampai ia akhirnya hamil, itu mungkin di karenakan Eomma jarang memperkenalkan hal ini. Sehingga menurutnya pesta Yoochun dulu tak ada bahaya. Minimnya pengetahuan bahwa di dunia ini ada pria-pria special sepertinya, membuat Jae Joong lengah.

"Kau belum tidur _Hyung_?"

Jae Joong memutuskan melihat siapa yang melihat televisi dan itu adalah Yunho pemilik apartemen. _Well_, sudah pukul dua pagi dan pria itu tidak tidur? Cukup terkejut melihat kenyataan itu Yunho namun lega di saat yang sama di mana Changmin tidak sedang ikut menonton. Stamina yang begitu kuat pikir Jae Joong. Bayangkan saja, pria itu menyetir mungkin ada tujuh jam lebih hari ini. Lalu, saat ini pria yang masih ia suka itu masih menonton televisi hingga dini hari? Bahkan ia yang seorang pria memiliki batas atas tubuhnya sendiri!

"Jae Joong ah~ K-Kau terbangun? Apa ini karena Volume televisinya terlalu besar?"

Yunho terkejut sambil menengok ke sebelah kanan di mana Jae Joong tengah menegurnya tiba-tiba. Ekspresi Yunho sekarang sedikit meringis sambil menggaruk pelipisnya pelan ketika Jae Joong mengarahkan pandangan ke televisi. Well, ini memang film action, hanya saja di setiap film luar negri pasti ada adegan yang sedikit vulgar antara tokoh utamanya. Sungguh hal ini tentu membuat Yunho sedikit salah tingkah, terlihat matanya menyalang kesegala arah mencari dimana _remote control _ia taruh tadi. Memang benar ia bukanlah remaja tanggung seperti putranya Changmin. Akan tetapi, ia dan pria cantik ini pernah berhubungan seperti yang ada di televisi itu. Yeah walau ia tak mengingat dengan jelas, tapi Jae Joong yang ia lihat sekarang ini membuat ia berpikir apa yang di janjikan kepada Changmin tadi bahwa ia meminta waktu untuk menerima Jae Joong bisa lebih cepat.

Jae Joong pria yang berdiri disamping kanan Yunho terlihat wajahnya sedikit ada semburat warna merah terlihat di sekitar pipinya ketika sadar ada adegan sedikit dewasa. Hei, umur memang bisa di katakan hampir kepala empat meski masih tiga tahun lagi, akan tetapi melihat suatu adegan dewasa bersama orang yang masih di sukai tentu akan menjadi canggung bukan? Belum lagi di tambah dengan rambut sedikit basah, dan wajah yang masih terlihat khas orang baru bangun tidur. Yeah, entah kenapa merasa Jae Joong terlihat menawan, menakjubkan, dan sedikit sexy seperti Angelina Jolie di layar kaca? Bahkan lebih terlihat menarik yang di sebelah kanan-nya ini! Tunggu, ia tadi berpikir menawan, menakjubkan, lalu sexy? Apa benar begitu? Sepertinya memang ia memikirkan begitu.

"_Mianhae_, aku lupa kalau tidak sendirian di apartemen ini. Masih ada Changmin dan kau. Tidak seharusnya aku menonton acara ini disini. Jaa...A-akan aku ganti chanelnya. Hahahaha..."

Yunho mencoba tertawa canggung ketika tersadar bahwa ia memikirkan Jae Joong sedikit ke arah berbahaya untuk kelangsungan arah seksualnya. Dan...Sial, kenapa menjadi tak berdaya dan terbata saat ini. _Damn it_! Segera Yunho bangkit dari duduk menyambar _remote control_ yang tadi ia terlihat olah matanya berada di kursi sofa single di sebelah kiri dan mencoba memencet tombol saluran olahraga chanel 42.

"Tidak usah _Hyung_. Kalau _Hyung_ ingin melanjutkan menonton, silahkan saja."

Jae Joong buru-buru menjawab ketika tangan Yunho masih mencoba memencet tombol chanel saluran olahraga. Sepertinya kecanggungan terjadi pada Jae Joong juga. Lagipula ini apartemen pria itu. Bila Yunho itu ingin bersantai menonton televisi di manapun itu, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang bukan. Siapa dia melarang Yunho melakukan apapun itu.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin merokok di luar sana sambil meminum kopi susu panas. Tidak merokok rasanya lidah menjadi pahit _Hyung._"

Jae Joong pun berucap apa yang menjadi tujuan pergi ke tingkat bawah sehabis bangun tidur tadi. Tangan Jae Joong menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu geser yang di luarnya terdapat beranda cukup luas dengan pilar-pilar penyangga beton yang memang di buat cukup kuat jikalau para pemilik apartemen ingin bersantai melihat pemandangan kota dari gedung tertinggi.

Seperti beranda pada umumnya, tempat itu di permanis tanaman hias dalam pot besar di luar sana, tentu itu kebijakan dari penjual apartement ini dan masih keliatan segar. Mungkin Yunho meminta pada _house keeping apartement _untuk merawatnya pikir Jae Joong ketika tadi ia memasak dan sedikit melihat beranda tersebut_. _Apartemen mewah seperti ini biasanya memiliki pelayanan tersendiri, tentu belum termasuk dalam iuran listrik dan air dalam tiap bulan. Beranda itu di buat untuk kenyamanan penghuni yang sepertinya bila ingin merokok atau mengadakan pesta kecil di sana masih bisa di lakukan. Oleh sebab itu luas beranda itu cukup besar, mengelilingi apartemen. Merupakan hunian sempurna untuk Jung Yunho astronot pertama dari Korea Selatan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu minuman kopi susu panas itu Jae."

Yunho segera menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan kopi susu panas untuk Jae Joong. Bagaimanapun pria yang bernama lengkap Kim Jae Joong ini tamu. Bukan tamu biasa lebih tepatnya, tapi seseorang yang merupakan _Eomma_ dari anak kandung Yunho dari hubungan satu malam. Hubungan tidak pernah ia lupakan bagaimana rasa dari orang itu. Yeah walau yang ia pikir Jae Joong seorang wanita bernama Go Ara.

Yunho segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat dua cangkir kosong bekas coklat panas yang tadi ia di buat untuk diri sendiri dan Changmin sekembali mencoba mobil Audy R8 tadi. Setelah pengakuan bahwa ia adalah _appa_ dari Changmin, mereka cukup akrab. Changmin banyak menceritakan bahwa Jae Joong sang _Eomma _adalah Hero baginya. Ketika kata-kata itu tercetus dari mulut Changmin, _Eomma_-nya itu menggunakan nama Hero sebagai nama di kenal untuk bidang lukisan.

Lewat Changmin yang mulai akrab dengannya sekarang, Yunho sungguh berterima kasih pada pria cantik itu. Menanamkan banyak kasih sayang, dan membuat anak itu tidak membenci dirinya. Padahal ia bisa di katakan seorang yang brengsek mungkin, sebab tidak menahu tentang mereka.

"Tidak usah _Hyung_. Tolong jangan repot-repot. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri kalau boleh."

Jae Joong merasa tak enak sekarang dan menolak kebaikan Yunho yang ingin membuatkan kopi. Hei...Jae Joong Sudah mengganggu acara pria itu menonton televisi, lalu membuat repot untuk membuatkannya secangkir kopi susu panas. Apalagi Changmin sudah membuat repot pria itu juga. Yeah ia sadar, memang benar Yunho adalah _appa_ kandung Changmin, namun bukankah putranya belum mengetahui itu huh!

"Jangan kau tolak Jae Joong ~ah, aku tidak merasa di repotkan olehmu. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga denganmu. Ini tentang Changmin. Dan juga anggap ini permintaan maafku yang memukul perutmu sedikit keras tadi."

Jae Joong akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia tidur lebih awal karena perut yang keram setelah pria itu Jung Yunho mencoba menyelamatkannya dengan memukul bagian perut. Bagaimanapun juga, ia pernah melahirkan satu kali. Walau tubuhnya seorang laki-laki, perut itu pernah di belah untuk mengeluarkan bayi kecil sehingga ia lemah di bagian sana. Sejak dari ia kecil memang sudah sedikit lemah di perut namun tak pernah di sangka kalau lemahnya itu karena ada rahim yang subur dalam tubuh lelaki sepertinya dan terdeteksi setelah ia pingsan di jalanan menuju ke apartemen Yoochun setelah pulang sekolah. Di rumah sakit itu ia kemudian tahu bahwa ia tengah hamil ke lima bulan. Shock dan tidak percaya saat itu ketika Dokter mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal baginya.

Mau tidak mau ia pun menganggukkan kepala menuruti apa mau pria itu. Lagipula, ia ada disini karena memang keinginan Yunho agar lebih dekat dengan putranya Changmin. Sesuai apa permintaan pria itu di awal pertemuan mereka setelah tujuh belas tahun berlalu, Yunho hanya ingin mengenal Changmin yang sudah ia lewatkan tumbuh kembangnya. Memang ia masih menyukai Yunho, debaran itu masih ada hingga detik ini. Kecanggungannya melihat Yunho mendatangi rumahnya pagi ini di Chungnam, pelukan tanpa sadar ketika kemenangan Changmin sore tadi, dan terakhir tadi di meja makan ketika Changmin mengatakan hal yang membuat ia terkejut. Tak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi, ia hanya ingin Changmin menerima Yunho sebagai _appa_ dan tak menolak. Kendatipun ia tidak akan bersama Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkannya kau tunggu saja di beranda seperti yang kau mau, merokok."

Yunho tersenyum puas dengan anggukan pria yang merupakan ibu anaknya. Yunho pun sekarang berjalan cepat menuju counter dapur di ikuti Jae Joong dari belakang. Sementara Yunho menyiapkan kopi panas di dapur, Jae Joong menuju pintu geser yang ada di dapur. Begitu di depan pintu itu ia memutar kunci, lalu menyibak korden tebal yang menutupi pintu kemudian menggesernya kekanan agar terbuka.

Dengan segera angin malam yang tadi sedikit berhembus sehingga membuat bunyi gaduh di jendela kamarnya menerpa seluruh tubuh. Angin yang sekarang memang tidak seganas ketika membuat gaduh kaca jendelan, tapi lebih seperti semilir angin lembut, namun tetap saja udara malam itu jahat bila berlama-lama di tempat terbuka seperti itu.

Jae Joong pun berjalan di tiga tangga yang tinggi 10cm tiap undakannya, dan ia segera mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam bungkus kotak rokok berlabel merk terkenal buatan luar negri, bukan dari Korea. Kemudian ia jentikkan pematik lewat tangan kanannya menuju sebatang rokok yang sudah terselip di bibir merah dan tangan kiri menutupi api agar tidak padam terkena angin.

Sesapan rokok pertama membuat rasa pahit dan kecut di lidahnya sedikit menghilang karena rasa manis batang rokok, dan sesapan kedua merilekskan tubuh ketika melihat asap menari-nari di sekitar wajahnya, keluar dari mulut dan hembusan nafas di hidung kecil mancungnya. Jae Joong memang suka melihat asap yang mengepul itu menghilang tersapu angin, bagai beban mengganjal itu menghilang terbawa setiap hembusan nafas dan sesapan pada batang rokok. Sungguh, merokok di saat seperti ini sedikit menghilangkan kegugupan dan tegang akan apa yamg akan terjadi setelah ini. Katakanlah ia seorang perokok berat, sehingga sehari tak merokok akan merasa mulut pahit, asam dan sering _stuck_ ketika berpikir.

Yeah, tentu sebenarnya ia sangat gugup ketika tahu Yunho masih belum tidur ketika menuruni tangga. Apalagi tontonan pria itu tadi sedikit mengusik pikiran Jae Joong. Sebagai seorang pria yang normal, tentu saja adegan di film sedikit mengacaukan sistem syaraf rangsang Jae Joong yang katakan saja masih berbau kasur. Walau pun ia sudah menyegarkan diri dengan membasuh wajah dan rambut.

Apalagi mengingat pengalaman bercintanya hanya dengan Yunho. Hei, bukan berarti ia tidak pernah berciuman cukup intens dengan seseorang. Dia pria normal yang tentu terangsang dengan seseorang pria penarik hatinya. Iya benar pria! Bagaimanapun ia sadar, memiliki Changmin yang lahir dari dirinya sendiri. Wanita manapun akan mundur seketika mengetahui kenyataan, sebut saja Hyuna wanita pelukis sexy itu, Dara wanita lembut penyuka _design-design_ yang ia lukis untuk Moldir.

Yeah mungkin tubuhnya terlampau setia untuk di jamah pria lain. Dia tak pernah mencapai ke hubungan yang berbahaya. Tubuhnya seakan menolak dan ia menjadi seperti pria impoten yang sering sekali tidak dapat naik atau melemas setelah ia ingat orang itu bukan Yunho. Itu sebabnya ia selalu menolak pria yang mendekati atau Yamappi yang di sodorkan oleh Changmin untuknya dengan alasan pria itu sudah memiliki pendamping. Miris sekali huh? Tak terasa ia sudah menyalakan batang rokok ke-dua ketika pikirannya melanglang buana.

"Jaa... Ini kopinya Tuan Kim."

Yunho datang dengan dua cangkir berisi kopi susu panas untuk Jae Joong dan coklat panas untuknya sendiri. Yunho cukup sadar diri dengan keadaan lambungnya yang lemah untuk sebuah secangkir kopi? Huh, perih itu sangat menyebalkan. Rasanya ia tak dapat melaksanakan pekerjaan seharian kalau sudah memaksakan mencicipi kopi. Bagaimanapun ia sangat suka kopi, namun karena penyakit lambung sialannya itu, ia terpaksa tidak menyentuh. Godaan memang sering datang untuk mencicipi, tapi untuk sekarang tidak! Dia harus fit sebab ia memiliki putra seperti Changmin.

"_Gomawo _Tuan Jung."

Jae Joong yang tengah menyesap rokok dengan bersandar pada besi pegangan dengan pagar terbuat dari beton, ia menengok sebelah kiri di mana Yunho tengah menyodorkan secangkir kopi susu panas kearahnya. Setelah menghisap sekali sesapan sebab batang rokok juga sudah memendek, ia kemudian mematikan api di ujung rokok ke tiang besi bagian atas pagar.

Jae Joong pun tersenyum sambil mengambil cangkir yang telah di sodorkan oleh Yunho. Di tiup-tiup kopi susu panas terlihat dari uap panas yang seperti asap di sekitar air dalam cangkir sekitar hampir tiga menitan, sebelum ia menyeruput pelan di bibir cangkir. Tentu ia meniupnya, Jae Joong tak ingin lidahnya terbakar.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau tahu, Nick Carter astronot dan juga sahabatku di Amerika sangat menyukai racikan kopi susu buatanku. Kami dan beberapa awak kapal sering meminumnya kalau pulang dari misi ke bulan."

Entah kenapa Yunho ingin mengetahui apa pendapat Jae Joong akan kopi buatannya. Cukup lama memang tadi ia di dapur sebab ia membuatnya manual, bukan dari kopi susu instan di pasaran. Dan memang benar teman-teman menyukai kopi susu buatannya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya sekedar rindu akan rasa kopi, di mana bila pergi misi dengan pesawat khusus ke antariksa ada beberapa bahan makanan dan minuman yang tidak boleh di bawa sebab hal-hal yang memiliki partikel lembut bila jatuh di dalam pesawat bisa berakibat merusak kapal mereka. Misi tidak di lakukan seminggu atau dua minggu saja. Bahkan mereka bisa sampai setahun atau lebih untuk sebuah misi di bulan. Jadi sangat wajar kalau makanan dan minuman segar sangat dirindukan dan apapun itu akan terasa lezat.

_"Mashita Hyung. _Kau bisa membuka restoran coffe kalau pensiun jadi astronot."

Canda Jae Joong sambil tersenyum lembut sambil menyapukan sisa kopi di bibir dengan ujung lidahnya. Memang kopi susu ini enak, aroma kopi begitu kental di hidung tapi ketika berada di lidah rasa pahitnya tercampur susu dengan sempurna sehingga menimbulkan sensasi wah di lidah penikmat kopi sepertinya.

Oh yeah tolong untuk menetralkan jantung ini. Lidah yang menjulur keluar menyapu bibir merah itu sedikit menggoda pikir Yunho. Entah kenapa ia mengingat rasa menakjubkan ketika ujung lidah memanjakan kemaluannya. Rasa menakjubkan yang tentu di lakukan pria di sampingnya, sebab ia bertahun-tahun ini memikirkan kenikmatan itu di dapat dari wanita bernama Go Ara. Ketika ia sadar mengetahui bahwa ia memikirkan Jae Joong di malam yang menggairahkannya tujuh belas tahun lalu itu, lagi-lagi ia menggeram lirih._ Damn it_! Segera ia memalingkan wajah dan fokus terhadap bangunan-bangunan tinggi di depan yang terlihat bagai miniature saja dan menyeruput coklat panasnya yang sudah sedikit menghangat.

"Apartemen mu _view_ -nya indah _Hyung._ Terlihat tata letak kota Seoul begitu indah disini dan Apartemenmu juga cukup bersih untuk seorang bujangan. Cukup asri dengan adanya tanaman hidup disini."

Jae Joong menerawangkan pandangan ke depan dan sekitar balkon yang banyak pot bunga besar dan rupanya tidak hanya satu tapi di sekeliling ini mungkin ada. Kerlap-kerlip lampu mobil, dan bangunan-bangunan padat penduduk bagai _miniature_ rumah boneka. Bahkan jalur kereta api pun terlihat dari ia berdiri. Pasti mahal membeli hunian dengan _view _terbaik kota Seoul ini!

"Aku memang menyukai _view_ seperti ini Jae. Tapi kalau kau melihatnya dari luar angkasa sana, semua sangat lebih menakjubkan dari ini."

Memang benar melihat bumi dari luar angkasa begitu biru dan indah. Potret kebesaran Tuhan, dengan menciptakan planet indah seperti bumi yang biru. Planet Mars yang bewarna kemerahan, atau Planet Saturnus yang memiliki cincin, juga telah menghadirkan makhluk indah yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan _amazing_. Semua begitu indah, oleh sebab itu ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya walau sangat menantang bahaya!

"Rumahmu di Chungnam juga indah oh. Apalagi taman bunga di depan rumahmu itu begitu asri. Akh iya, Changmin bilang kau memasak tak kalah dengan _chef_ profesional dan memiliki lidah layaknya _pattisier._ Terima kasih atas pendapatmu tentang kopi-ku. Ternyata selain melukis dengan indah dan berkebun, kau memiliki banyak kelebihan yang tak kubayangkan. Hei...Kenapa tidak membuka restoran makanan saja Jae? Makanan buatanmu ku akui sangat lezat. Pasti restoranmu akan terkenal nanti."

Yunho berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengalihkan pikiran. Padahal ia berpikir bahwa pengendaliannya sudah tidak baik lagi malam ini. Yeah, ia merasa pengendalian diri di dekat Jae Joong seharian ini sedikit membuat ia frustasi. Selama menonton televisi saja ia selalu terbayang tentang pria itu dan janji akan waktu yang di mintanya kepada sang putra memperparah keadaan. Apakah ia sudah berbelok? Melihat bibir itu saja rasanya ia ingin bercinta. Oh ayolah, seorang Jung Yunho yang normal menyukai wanita berpikir ingin bercinta dengan pria bernama Kim Jae Joong!

"Tidak _Hyung_. Memasak hanya _hobby_. Kalau melukis, itu adalah pekerjaanku dan aku merasa jiwaku lebih ke seni."

Jae Joong tidak bersandar di pagar itu lagi, ia berjalan meletakkan cangkir kopi nya yang tinggal setengah ke meja dekat pintu geser. Ia sepertinya masih membutuhkan rokok lagi. Berdekatan dengan pria maskulin dan juga ia merasa Yunho memandanginya sedikit intens, membuat Jae Joong perlu merilekskan tubuh.

"Membesarkan anak seperti Changmin yang dari dalam perutku sudah menyukai makanan, membuatku suka bereksperiman. Rasanya menyenangkan ia memakan lahap bubur di usia masih 6 bulan. Sampai terkadang aku takut dengan lambungnya yang masih bayi kala itu apa tidak masalah? Aku bahkan berkonsultasi dengan Dokter ahli gizi anak. Hahahaha..."

Jae Joong tertawa kemudian ia menyesap rokoknya yang tadi di nyalakan. Total ini rokok yang ketiga telah ia hisap. Dia berjalan lagi menuju pagar namun jarak dengan Yunho tengah berdiri sedikit ada jarak lebih jauh dari sebelum. Dia tengah merokok saat ini. Tak semua orang suka dengan asap rokok bukan? Dia mencoba menceritakan tentang Changmin. Bukankah Yunho ingin berbicara tentang Changmin disini? Seperti yang sudah-sudah bahwa pria itu hanya menginginkan Changmin dekat dan ketika mengaku bahwa pria astronot itu adalah appa kandungnya, maka Changmin tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuatku iri lagi akan Changmin ketika bayi Jae? Aku dapat membayangkan dengan pasti, Changmin kita terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang gembil. Oh andai aku ada di sana saat itu huh."

Yunho menundukkan kepala, sekarang terlihat sedikit menyesal dengan ketiadaannya tujuh belas tahun. Cangkir ia letakkan di pinggiran pagar. Kenapa Jae Joong ini tega membiarkan ia dengan ketidak tahuan akan anaknya. Andai tak ada orang yang mengirimkan surat kaleng itu, ia tentu akan kembali menjadi astronot di Amerika dan di usia tua baru tahu atau mungkin sampai ia mati tak tahu akan putranya?

_"Hyung..."_

Melihat Yunho seperti itu membuat Jae Joong tertegun dan tidak tega. Tapi ia tidak bergerak dari ia berdiri walau hanya untuk memberi penghiburan. Hanya rokok yang terjepit di telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang ia goyang-goyangkan sehingga menerbangkan abu-nya.

Memang ia tak ingin pria ini tahu akan Changmin. Itu memang salahnya, tapi ia juga tak ingin ada penolakan pria itu akan Changmin. _Eomma_ sudah menolak dan tidak menganggap cucunya ada selama ini kalau ia tidak membawa sang Appa kandung ke hadapan Kim Jin Ah, kalau di tambah pria ini juga menolak putranya? Dia merasa tidak siap, sehingga tidak ingin juga pria itu tahu. Sebagai seorang anak muda yang masih berumur belum cukup berkepala dua kala itu, emosi dan kekeras kepalaan masih mendominasi. Apalagi perlakuan masyarakat sekitar. Mau berpikir masa bodoh, nyatanya begitu menyakitkan bila anak tak berdosa itu yang menjadi sasaran gunjingan. Oleh sebab itu ia tak ingin Changmin menjadi pembenci _appa_-nya. Jangan menyalahkan siapapun. Bahkan ketika Junsu dan Yoochun Hyung mendesak untuk memberitahukan akan Changmin sekarang. Dia tidak siap! Sekarang hal itu berubah menjadi tidak mau kehilangan putranya sebab, Changmin memang bagai replika sang _Appa_ ketika muda. Tapi sungguh semua yang ia khawatirkan tidak terjadi. Komunikasi mungkinlah yang terbaik untuk mengatasi segala spekulasi huh.

"Changmin..., dia sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah _Appa-_nya."

Jae Joong terhenyak dari ketertegunannya dengan apa yang baru di utarakan oleh Yunho. Changmin sudah mengetahui semua? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apakah Yunho memberitahukannya? Apakah Changmin membenci ketika mengetahui? Oh Di harapkan tidak! Hal itulah yang ia takutkan kalau misal Yunho mengambil jalan tergesa-gesa. Walau ia sudah memikirkan bahwa Changmin tak akan membenci pria itu tapi anaknya kadang tak dapat di prediksi.

"Aku tidak memberitahukannya. Dia menanyakan dan aku hanya menjawab apa yang sebenarnya sudah di ketahui tanpa kita berdua memberitahukannya. Kemiripan Changmin denganku, membuat teman-temannya berspekulasi dan para wartawan tadi setidaknya membuat ia berpikir begitu. Changmin memiliki otak yang pintar, kau sebagai _Eomma_ yang hidup bersama lebih lama dari aku mengenalnya, pasti lebih tahu bukan bagaimana Changmin?"

Jae Joong mendesah, setelah ia menghisap rokoknya sekali hisapan panjang ia pun mendekati Yunho. Pastinya pria itu sekarang tengah tertekan akan semuanya. Yeah, dia tidak mempersalahkan hal itu. Memang Changmin memiliki kecerdasan yang menurun darinya dan mungkin dari Yunho juga. Sebab kalau mau putranya itu bisa menjadi seorang profesor di usia muda. Tapi sekali lagi Changmin memang ingin menjadi pemuda biasa. Sangat mudah bagi pemuda itu menganalisa segala hal dengan cepat sebab otaknya yang memang di atas rata-rata. Kemenangan pertandingan hari ini, selain strategi yang memang jenius dari Jun Jin, Changmin memang berusaha sangat ingin menang. Pasti ia mengerahkan segala kemampuan berpikirnya sebagai _point guard_ hari ini. Itu sebabnya mengapa ia berpikir jalan pikiran Changmin susah di tebak. Pemikiran orang genius huh.

"Kau tahu..., aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya..., aku mendengar dia memanggilku _Appa_. Rasanya...a-a-ku... Aku mendapatkan sebuah harta karun yang tak terhingga Jae..."

Ada getaran dalam suara dan bibir Yunho ketika mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut, hal ini yang membuat Jae Joong yang telah berdiri di samping pria tampan itu terpaku ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Setitik air mata mengalir dari salah satu bola mata Yunho yang tajam itu dan di ikuti dengan yang sebelah. Setelah pria itu berhasil menahan air mata sejak duduk di taman bersama Changmin, sekarang lolos dengan mudahnya.

"_Hyung..."_

Melihat air mata itu membuat Jae Joong merasa bersalah dengan tidak memberitahukan tentang Changmin dari awal. Tangan kiri terangkat reflek dan menyentuh pundak Yunho. Diremas pelan pundah Yunho seakan memberi perhatian penuh disana. Jae Joong bahkan melupakan bahwa ini adalah Jung Yunho, seseorang yang membuat ia merasakan cinta pertama. Seseorang yang membuat ia gugup.

"A-a-aku sangat senang Jae Joong ah~..."

Segera di hapus air mata yang mengalir itu lewat punggung tangannya. Entah kenapa sesuatu yang tak dapat ia keluarkan sedari tadi dengan gampang turun setelah bersama Jae Joong. Apakah karena pria itulah _Eomma _dari anak kandungnya? Atau ada perasaan lain yang membuat ia nyaman bersama Jae Joong. Sejak kapan ia merasakan ini? Bahkan ia sudah terlewat berbeda dengan karakternya bersama pria ini dan Changmin putranya itu.

Biasanya ia akan menangis dalam diam dan sendirian. Tidak pernah ada air mata yang mengalir di depan publik, bahkan ketika banyak temannya menangis terharu di podium saat menerima penghargaan sebagai astronot terbaik. Air mata itu mampu ia tahan. Akan tetapi bersama pria ini?

"Aku mengerti _Hyung_...Aku sangat mengerti perasaan itu..."

Yunho merasa, remasan pelan di pundaknya begitu menenangkan. Ketika ia menengok kebelakang, ia di suguhkan senyum tipis dan mata bagaikan boneka bambi kesukaan Jihye adiknya hingga di usia sekarang tengah, memandang lembut. Binar cahaya di mata itu penuh dengan ketulusan, pria cantik yang membuat ia terpana. Entah sudah ke sekian kali hanya dengan senyuman seperti ini.

Yeah...Senyuman lembut yang di perlihatkan itu membuat Yunho merasakan desiran hangat dalam dada. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin merasakan bibir yang menggoda itu. Dia pun memegang erat tangan Jae Joong yang ada di pundaknya, dan dengan segera ia merasakan getaran bagai listrik ketika impuls syaraf sensorik mengirimkan ke otak ada rangsangan dari luar. Seketika darahnya bergejolak. Jae Joong sepertinya juga merasakan hal itu dan ia terpaku. Bibir yang melengkung itu di gigit pelan, tanda pria cantik itu gugup. Membuat pria tampan ini mendekat dan berdiri sangat dekat.

"Yunho _Hyung_..."

Segala pemikiran rasional menjadi tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sudah! Bibir merah itu seakan mengundang ke arah bahaya dan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jae Joong. Perduli amat dengan kenormalannya, bahkan ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin merasakan gejolak maha dahsyat yang pernah di ingat oleh tubuhnya. Dan ia pun kini menempelkan bibir tebalnya disana! Yaa! Di bibir berwarna kemerahan yang sudah mengundang untuk di lumatnya seharian ini.

Aaakkhh... Sungguh ia juga tak habis pikir, padahal sepertinya Jae Joong seorang perokok berat, dilihat sudah batang ketiga pria itu menghisap rokoknya. Itu ia ketahui ketika ia melirik pada dua buah batang yang sudah memendek. Kenapa bibir itu berwarna kemerahan bukan seperti warna perokok pada umumnya. Walau garis tipis yang membentuk bibir itu sedikit kehitaman, namun rasa daging lembut ini terasa pas di bibir tebal penuhnya.

Bila di pikir ini ciuman pertama ke pria cantik itu di lakukan oleh Yunho dalam sadar, dan ia merasakan banyak keunikan selain rasa lembut mengalahkan _marshmallow _itu. Aroma tembakau bercampur dengan _coffe_. Pahit bercampurkan manis. Tubuh Yunho ingat rasa akan kelembutan dan kesexyan ini. Kelembutan ini membuat ia bersemangat untuk menggerakkan bibirnya pelan di sana.

Sedangkan Jae Joong merasakan memang pria itu akan mencium ketika deru nafas pria itu mendekat ke wajah. Entah tubuhnya seketika menegang saat Yunho menggenggam. Dan ia pun tak sanggup untuk berpaling ketika bibir tebal, sexy itu menyentuh bibirnya. Seketika itu melumerkan tubuh. Rasa caramel coklat bercampur dengan aroma tembakau di bibirnya, ini sempurna dan di carinta. Entah bagaimana, ini sangat melumpuhkan kinerja pikiran rasional Jae Joong yang merasa ini salah.

Yunho pria penyuka lawan jenis bukan sesama jenis. Bagi Jung Yunho ciuman ini mungkin salah. Tapi ketika bibir itu bergerak, Jae Joong merasakan bulu romanya berdiri hingga puncak kepala bagai aliran listrik statis yang beriak. Ia tak bisa diam saja. Tubuhnya mengenal sangat getaran ini. Oleh sebab faktor inilah ia tidak memberontak terlalu lama ketika Yunho salah memasuki kamarnya dalam keadaan mabuk tujuh belas tahun lalu dan menghabiskan malam panas penuh kenikmatan tak dapat terlupakan.

Oh... Persetan dengan nanti pria itu merasakan salah pikir Jae Joong, di jatuhkan rokok di tangan kanannya dan ia memegang pundak Yunho sekarang untuk menyambut gerakan bibir tebal itu, sesekali ia memainkan rambut Yunho. Saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan kebutuhan fisik yang semakin meninggi. Getaran ini begitu menyenangkan. Bahkan tangan pria tampan itu sudah menelusup dipinggangnya yang ramping dan memberi sensasi tersendiri di kulit sensitive Jae Joong. Desahan lirih pun keluar dari mulut Jae Joong.

Desahan lirih itu membuat Yunho bersemangat dan ia menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga dalam bibir Jae Joong saat bibir itu tengah menyambut sesapannya. Hangat, apalagi pria cantik ini membelitkan ujung lidah nya sehingga perang ini begitu menyenangkan. Rasa inilah yang Yunho inginkan selama ini. _Damn it_! Yunho tak dapat mengendalikan lagi. Bahkan ia sangat menyadari ketiadaan benda bergunduk di dada yang biasa ia rasakan bila menjamah wanita. Namun dada milik Jae Joong meski tidak bergunduk, kulitnya halus sekali membuat ia ingin memainkan putingnya. Bahkan ini lebih menyenangkan dari apapun. Dia juga ingin merasakan daerah lain yang begitu menggoda Yunho. Leher jenjang pria itu!

Yunho sudah menurunkan jajahannya menuju leher Jae Joong dan memberi hisapan pelan dekat jakun yang tak terlihat. Yeah sebagai pria, sungguh Jae Joong ini jakun nya nyaris tak terlihat kalau tidak di perhatikan dengan seksama dan ini sangat mengasyikkan. Ini bagaikan Yunho telah mendapatkan rumah yang sebenarnya. Hal yang paling ia cari selama tujuh belas tahun lamanya! Di sentuhkan ujung lidahnya pada permukaan leher itu dan entah kenapa meski bercampur keringat yang asin, namun bau khas pria ini membuat Yunho tak terpikir bahwa ia tengah salah. Yunho merasa inilah yang sebenarnya! Apakah dia telah berubah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis? Sepertinya iya! Tangan yang satunya masih menggem tangan Jae Joong sudah di lepas dan mengelus daerah cuping telinga pria cantik itu.

Sedangkan Jae Joong ia hanya bisa meremas rambut Yunho sambil menengadah ke langit malam yang kelam. Sial, beberapa jilatan di lehernya ini membuat tubuhnya oleng ke kiri dan pinggulnya bergesekan dengan milik Yunho ketika pria itu mengelus telinganya yang sensitive. Oh Tuhan, ini membuat tubuh Jae Joong meremang seperti tengah kedinginan. Puting, telinga, dan leher di jamah bersamaan tentu saja ini membuat ia semakin mendesah yang terdengar seperti kehabisan nafas saja! Di tambah tak sengaja pinggulnya bergesekan dengan milik Yunho yang sepertinya sedikit mengeras di dalam celana selutut pria itu! Hal ini membuat kakinya bergerak ke kiri di mana ada rokok yang ia buang tadi. Sukses kakinya menginjak rokok yang api masih menyala.

"Aaaauuuuhhh..."

Dengan refleks dia melepaskan diri dari Yunho dengan mendorong kasar sembari mengangkat kaki yang terkena api rokok yang ia jatuhkan sendiri. Sungguh sengatan rokok itu membuat Jae Joong yang sempat meninggi menjadi turun seketika. Yunho pun sepertinya sudah merasakan bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang sedikit di luar batas. Dia hanya mengerjapkan kedua bola mata yang sepertinya masih tersimpan gairah. Gesekan dari pinggul Jae Joong tadi sebenarnya membuat ia tersentak bagai terkena aliran listrik statis dan membuat kemaluan seorang Jung Yunho lebih mengeras. Efek ciuman bisa seperti ini? Dan bersama pria! Teriakan mengaduh Jae Joong yang ia tak tahu karena apa dan dorongan refleks membuat ia memundurkan langkah sehingga memepet ke pagar beton itu membuat ia sadar akan gairah ini. Ingin mengumpat tapi wajah kesakitan Jae Joong membuat ia menarik nafas untuk mengendalikan apa yang membuat ia ingin membanting sesuatu.

"Jae..."

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_. Aaauuh, sakit sekali. Rokok sialan!"

Rokok sialan! Jae Joong mengumpat sembari mendesah panjang karena rasa perih mungkin. Yeah, itu memang sialan, Jae Joong! Itu yang terpikir dalam benak Yunho juga ketika ia meninggi harus menurunkan gairahnya. Sekarang ia tahu karena apa pria cantik itu mendorong dan berteriak mengaduh. Dia pikir tadi di karena ia menggigit pelan kulit leher itu yang membuat Jae Joong kesakitan.

"Fufufufu..."

Yunho pada akhirnya terkekeh akan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Sungguh pria itu sungguh ajaib membuat ia kehilangan akal dalam hitungan menit dan di hitungan selanjutnya membuat ia kembali ke akal pikiran yang waras. Tapi memang ini sungguh ciuman yang begitu ia mau. Dia bahkan tadi sangat menikmati dan ingin merapatkan kemaluannya ke pinggul itu ketika bergesekan kalau saja pria itu tidak mendorong kasar.

"Kalau tidak ada rokok sialan itu mungkin lebih dari ini huh"

Yunho tersenyum sambil menggoda untuk mencairkan suasana, padahal mereka tadi membicarakan Changmin namun ia malah tergoda karena penasaran kepada bibir Jae Joong. Pernyataan Yunho barusan bagi Jae Joong sedikit mengarah berbahaya, seketika wajahnya memerah dan membuatnya berpikir, apakah Yunho tidak menganggap ini suatu kesalahan dan dilakukan dengan sadar? _Damn_!

Ciuman intens itu! Gairah yang tinggi tadi menjadi menurun karena rasa sakit tersulut api rokok yang di jatuhkan sendiri. Akh, dan ini bukan karena ia mengalami apa yang sering terjadi selama ini bersama pria yang ia kencani. Tapi lebih di karenakan perih di telapak kaki yang membuat ia kehilangan gairah.

"Mungkin Yunho _Hyung. Mian._.. aku mau ke kamar mandi. Rasanya perih sekali telapak kakiku Hyung."

Jae Joong berjalan masuk lewat pintu geser dapur menuju kamar saja tak lupa mengantongi rokok sialannya. Menghindar mungkin, sebab jantungnya sangat berdebar sangat kencang. Walau ia merasakan perih di kaki, Jae Joong merasa senang! Aakk..., di pastikan ia tak dapat tidur setelah merendam air dingin di kakinya yang melepuh.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jung Yunho? Pria itu langsung melemas dan berjongkok sedikit meratapi mungkin akan apa yang terjadi pada miliknya yang mengeras itu!

0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo00o0o

Suara bel berbunyi di pagi hari yang tenang. Pukul berapakah ini? Sepertinya ia baru saja memejamkan mata. Aaahh...Sebenarnya siapakah yang tengah memencet bel di saat ia ingin bermalas-malasan atau menghindari apa yang terjadi dini hari tadi? Hei... Memang apa yang telah terjadi dini hari tadi? Hanya seorang Jung Yunho mencium seorang pria bernama Kim Jae Joong dengan intens. Sungguh sesuatu yang maha dahsyat bukan? Pria wahai siapapun yang mengenal Jung Yunho! Selama ia mengenal apa itu berciuman, tak pernah terpikir sedikitpun ia akan berbelok di persimpangan jalan yang seharusnya lurus. Apakah ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang berada di jalan berbelok itu huh?

Akh sudahlah sekarang ia hanya ingin tidur lagi. Karena ia begitu lelah setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya sendirian di kamar mandinya pukul tiga tadi! Lagipula bel sudah tidak berbunyi. Dia masih tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan Jae Joong.

Aakkhh Kim Jae Joong, kenapa ciuman itu membuat ia sukses membuat meninggi dan mengeluarkan hasrat dengan tangan sendiri. Padahal ia sudah tidak melakukan hal ini setelah mengetahui apa itu namanya berhubungan sex. Selesai dengan apa itu yang di sebut onani, aroma bantal begitu menggoda tubuh untuk tidur. Padahal ia termasuk pria yang susah tidur bila memiliki banyak pikiran itu ciuman rasa tembakau yang manis sekali.

Sementara itu, berbanding terbalik dengan sang pria cantik. Jae Joong tidak dapat memejamkan mata setelah ciuman itu. Bahkan ia tampak kacau dengan menghabiskan semua isi rokoknya sampai pukul lima pagi di balkon sekembali ke kamarnya. Suara pintu kamar yang di buka secara kasar oleh putranya membuat ia melompat terkaget.

"Yaaa..., bisakah kau mengetuk pintu kamar ini sebelum membukanya, Kim Changmin?! Aaauu...Aaau.." Jae Joong meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan, sepertinya sulutan api yang menjadi gelembung cairan telah pecah. Dan terasa perih tergesek di ubin lantai marmer ini.

"Aku sudah mengetuknya _Eomma._ Mianhae, aku hanya khawatir terjadi apa-apa karena Eomma tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Kenapa kaki _Eomma?_"

Changmin sekarang menjadi khawatir melihat raut wajah kesakitan bukan pada perut sekarang. Terlihat sang _Eomma_ jalan tertatih menuju kursi sofa dalam kamar itu dan meniup-niup telapak kaki. Hei ia tidak bodoh kalau itu luka karena terbakar sesuatu. Ketika ia melihat balkon yang terbuka dan bekas batang rokok yang mengumpul di sana, tahulah ia kalau mungkin _Eomma _nya terinjak rokok yang masih menyala.

"Eomma..., Changmin bilang merokok 1 bungkus tidak untuk sehari."

Changmin seketika marah sekarang saat tahu sebungkus rokok telah habis untuk sehari. Yeah sebenarnya Jae Joong sudah cukup mengurangi, biasa pria itu bisa menghabiskankan hingga tiga bungkus dalam sehari. Namun sejak ia ditunjuk para ambasador untuk melukiskan tentang bahaya merokok, ia sedikit mengurangi sejak itu dengan sebungkus bisa semingguan. Susah pada pertama kalinya ia melakukan itu, namun Changmin banyak membantu. Ia harus memberi contoh bukan untuk Changmin. Walau belum maksimal. Nyatanya ia masih merokok.

"Aakkhh..., hanya kali ini saja."

Ucap Jae Joong sambil menengadahkan kepala dan memasang wajah maaf. Changmin akan melontarkan kemarahannya namun melihat wajah sang _Eomma_ yang terlihat sedikit kusut dan ada warna kemerahan di leher yang terlihat seperti baru ada disana, otak briliantnya dengan cepat memproses apa yang terjadi. _Appa_ nya sudah mulai jatuh pada pesona sang _Eomma_ dalam semalam. Tidak sia-sia ia meracuni cerita-cerita tentang sang Eomma kepada appa nya semalam. Rupanya sang _appa _penasaran juga!

"Baiklah... Minnie tidak jadi marah." Changmin tersenyum lebar membuat Jae Joong menjadi sedikit takut sendiri dengan apa yang di perlihatkan oleh ekspresi anaknya itu.

"Jaa..., sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dengan kemari membuka kasar pintu kamar ini. Kau harus ingat, ini bukan rumah kita Minnie. Kalau rusak apa kau bisa menggantinya?"

"Aaa.._Igeot"_

Jae Joong sedikit mengernyitkan dahi melihat sebuah surat yang sepertinya sudah sangat lusuh itu. Memang itu surat milik siapa?

"Itu surat milik siapa?"

"Ini di beri oleh _house keeping_ apartemen ini _Eomma_. Saat ini mereka tengah membersihkan seluruh ruangan apartemen ini. Surat ini jatuh di bawah rak sepatu. Oh iya, mereka sekarang ada di bawah."

Changmin menjelaskan kalau surat itu di temukan oleh para House Keeping. Sepertinya tebakan Jae Joong memang benar. Yunho memang meminta petugas kebersihan apartemen untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Pasti ini di sebabkan aktivitas padat selama ini, di mana harus muncul di berbagai instalasi penerbangan, militer pemerintah Korea Selatan. Pastinya ia juga mempekerjakan seorang tukang memasak juga. Oleh sebab itu, walau tipikal seorang bujangan perlengkapan dan bahan memasak tersedia dan ruangan rapi. Ruangan tidak berdebu dan selalu terlihat baru.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memberikannya pada Eomma? Apa kau membacanya Minnie? Bagaimana kalau itu rahasia dan penting."

Jae Joong memarahi ketika ketika ia memang melihat gelagat putranya itu membaca surat yang mungkin punya Yunho dan penting. Bagaimanapun juga itu privasi milik seseorang.

"Mian _Eomma_. Tapi, tulisan di amplop itu yang membuat Minnie memberikan pada _Eomma_. Apa _Eomma_ tidak penasaran huh kalau melihat tulisan tangan itu."

Changmin menyanggah apa yang di tuduhkan. Memang ia tidak membaca tapi amplop itu yang membuat ia tertarik untuk memberikan kepada sang _Eomma_. Bagaimanapun ia pernah melihat tulisan itu di album-album di mana sang _Eomma_ remaja.

Sekarang Jae Joong yang membeliak melihat tulisan itu. Jae Joong tidak mengindahkan privasi yang tadi ia katakan pada Changmin. Pria cantik itu ingat apa yang di katakan oleh Yunho padanya di awal pertemuan setelah tujuh belas tahun lalu itu. Ketika ia membaca isi surat itu kini terjawab sudah. Tulisan tangan dalam surat itu dan yang membuat pria astronot itu tahu keberadaannya dan Changmin adalah...

_"Eomma..."_

TBC

Thanks to Aghaa, Zeyrasky, Hibiki Kurenai dan masih banyak lagi yang memberikan kritikan pada saya. Terima kasih banyak. Seperti yang kalian kritikkan kepada saya, penulisan Chapter 3 memang ada masalah di bagian setelah dirumah Jae Joong. Itu adalah bagian yang hilang di HP saya. Oleh sebab itu feel nya agak aneh dan membosankan karena saya mencari-cari feel yang menghilang paska raibnya tulisan ini. Sehingga apa yang ada di otak tulis aja urusan edit nanti belakangan. Tapi rupanya sangat tidak di prediksi chap 3 begitu panjang. Jadi tidak saya edit-edit lagi karena saya sudah sangat shock lihat 28 page di laptop saya . . Kalau saya edit lagi mungkin lebih dari 28 halaman chinguya. Biasanya paling juga 15 halaman sudah saya update, tapi ini? Ini juga karena review kritikan kalian buat saya semangat 45 menulis hingga bablas 28 halaman. #ngeek. Dan sebenarnya TBC tidak di bagian itu, tapi scene kiss Yunjae yang ada di chap ini chinguya. Bisa di bayangkan kalau TBC bener2 di situ bisa membosankan sangat.

Well, Untuk yang menunggu season final chapter yakni sesi epilog Blackheart, insyaallah saya bisa selesaikan kalau feel nge nc saya datang. Soalnya ff itu juga kena gilas di HP saya wkt dia rusak itu. Jadi nulis lagi dari awal NC nya doang sih. Tapi ya gitu, tunggu feel nge NC datang saya akan nyelesaikan. Bu Nickey Jung, sabar ye bu. Sementara kena PM untuk segera update. Sabar bentar lagi ya, setelah nyelesaikan ini ff bebas kok saya nya #digeplak

Kepada semua memberi saran dan member rieview terima kasih. Ketika dulu sering sharing sama teman-teman dalam membedah sebuah cerpen ataupun novel ada sebuah cerpen karya temen yang karyanya begitu detail, dan untuk kategori cerpen itu cukup panjang yakni hampir 40 lembar A4. Banyak masukan dan kritikan disana yang sedikit kurang mempengaruhi cara penulisan saya yang menjadi seperti ini kalau ingat kritikan2 yang dilontarin pada cerpen teman dulu itu. Saya juga pernah baca tentang cara-cara penulisan pada paragraph novel (pendeskripsian) minimal 3 dalam kalimat jadi kadang suka jadi ga sesimple yang saya inginkan. But over all terima kasih dan semoga saja chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yah dear. Saya masih perlu belajar dan segala kritikan dan saran apapun itu sangat membantu. Anggap saja, review kalian itu cara kita saling sharing membedah fanfiction ini ;). Saya tidak akan marah kok. Tapi mohon maaf tidak bisa membuat GS YUNJAE. Tolong jangan meminta membuatnya dear, please.

Lalu pertanyaan cucu, saya memang sudah punya cucu dear. Tapi dari keponakan-keponakan sebab umur saudara dengan saya sendiri jaraknya 15 tahunan. Umur saya..., anggap kita satu umur aja yah lol lol lol

Okeh, beberapa saya ada balas review di pm, cek masing-masing pm. Kalau ketinggalan maaf. Terima kasih. Saya coba untuk menulis chap selanjutnya. Semoga selesai pas ultah Cwangmomo. Happy Birthday Mami cantik Kim Jae Joong dan Papi Ganteng Jung Yunho. Happy Yunjae Birthday…..

Regard,

Blueberrymilkshake aka Fujoshinta aka Dee


End file.
